WE meet again
by lifesucks19
Summary: WHAT IF EDWARD AND BELLA DID IT BEFORE THE PARTY. THEN HE LEFT HER. BUT WHAT IF SHE WAS PREG. WITH TRIPLETS. THE THEY MEET AFTER 25 YEARS BUT SHE IS A VAMPIRE WITH A POWERFUL COVEN.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bella's POV_**

 _Today 25 years ago the love of my life left me in the woods that pain I had in my chest is still there but not as big because there is 2 reasons I have for living right now._

 _** FLASHBACK**_

 _ **"Bella we're leaving today ," Edward said**_

 _ **"Okay I will think of something to say to Charlie," I answered but I had a feeling he didn't mean me.**_

 _ **"I mean myself and my family not you Bella," he said," you are not good enough for me," Edward told me and those words crushed my heart.**_

 _ **" Was I not good enough for you 2 days ago," I told him remembering the best day of my life when we made love for the first time.**_

 _ **" you were amazing but not enough for me and everything I told you about how much I love you that was not truth" he said.**_

 _ **"Y-you don't love me anymore," I asked close to sobbing.**_

 _ **"Im sorry I let it go this far but I never did im sorry this will be the last time you see me,"Edward told me.**_

 _ **I started crying realizing all the things he told me all the times he said he loved me and all that was not real it was only fucking shit.**_

 _ **"Just promise me one thing Bella please, "Edward paused and looked me right in the eye, "you will not do anything reckless and will have a happy life and forget everything about me and my family" he finished though I was half listening and half crying.**_

 _ **The only thing I could was nod.**_

 _ **"Bye Bella," he said and with that he ran off .**_

 _ **I ran after him but with his stupid vampire speed I never caught up with him and I tripped and curled myself into a ball and cried realizing there is no way in catching up to him.**_

 _ **The last thing I knew a dark skinned man picked me up I didn't give a shit about who he was because the love of my life left me.**_

 _ **When I woke up I realized I was in my bedroom where the love of my life use to be here looking at me sleep and he was not there when I looked around so I knew that he acidly did leave me and that made me cry.**_

 _ **I told Charlie only three words " HE LEFT ME ".**_

 _ **One week after 'he' left I started throwing up every morning and every time I ate I would throw it back up. And I realized I was late.**_

 _ **Until one thought came crashing to me but first I thought Carlisle said vampires can't convince but I guess he was wrong because I checked my self in the mirror and sure enough there was a little baby bump there so I got my hoodie on and went to Port Angeles so no one will recognize me.**_

 _ **I went to the first pharmacy I found and got 5 pregnancy tests. When I got home I went straight to the bathroom and waited for three min** ( **lets say it works) and what said shocked me "positive". I took the rest and they all came the same.**_

 _ **I wrote a note Charlie saying I will start my new life and that I will be in contact with him and mom and I love them both.**_

 _ **I went to my truck and headed to Alaska to the Denali's and put my baby first.**_

 _ **They accepted me and helped me through it then came my triplets I did not make it so they turned me.**_

 _ **First came Edward Anthony Mason Cullen Jr. Then came Jemmett Carlisle Cullen. The J from Jasper and Emmett from Emmett. Lastly came Renesmee Ralice Cullen. Rene from my mom and Esme from my second mother that I will always miss and Alice from my sister, R from my other sister. Then we left the Denali's after telling them how much I appreciate what they did for me then left the four of us making our own life one vampire with her half-human half-vampire triplets. They promised to not tell no one good thing there was only two Denali's and the others weren't there.**_

 _ **end of flashback**_

 _ **"Bella what you doing," Melinda asked from the doorframe of my room.**_

 _ **"Nothing much just thinking what will high school be like," I lied.**_

 _ **"Okay, can I come in," she asked me. My lying skills got better.**_

 _ **"Sure what's up," I asked her.**_

 _ **"Just hanging around im bored William is fixing his things and so are the others and I finished pretty quick. I see you also finished quick nothing much to fix right, "she asked me.  
**_

 _ **"yea I don't have LOADS OF THINGs I DONT NEED LIKE SOME PEOPLE ," I said the last part louder though I knew the would hear.**_

 _ **Melinda and I laughed but laughed harder when we heard a chorus of heys.**_

 _ **"So what cars are we riding to school tomorrow," Nessie my daughter asked from the door.**_

 _ **" Hey sweetheart come in," I told her.**_

 _ **"Sup mom," she told me smiling while coming in and joining me and Mel on my bed.**_

 _ **"So what cars do you guys want to take," I asked them.**_

 _ **"I want to take my red Lamborghini," Jemmett yelled from his room.**_

 _ **"Okay," I called back**_

 _ **" Im taking my blue Lamborghini," Anthony yelled from his room in the house knowing well that we heard him even if he whispered.**_

 _ **"Anthony we heard really well and fine you can take your car," I yelled back.**_

 _ **W**_ _ **e heard everyone laugh.**_

 _ **"Im taking my black BMW," Nessie mentioned.**_

 _ **"Okay" I answered.**_

 _ **"Me and Yuli are taking my red mustang," Jaime shouted.**_

 _ **" I heard dude," I answered back shouting.**_

 _ **" Just letting ya know," he yelled.**_

 _ **"Mary and I are taking my yellow Camaro," Alex explained.**_

 _ **"Mel and I will take my blue Camaro bells you wanna come with us," Will asked me.**_

 _ **"Nah I wont want to be in a car with only you two im taking my red Ferrari," I answered.**_

 _ **" So its set what cars we taking," I yelled at everyone laughing when they said they heard.**_

 _ **"yea mom bye im going to sleep im really tiered of fixing my stuff love yah mom," Nessie told me after yawning.**_

 _ **" Bye sweetheart goodnight love u too," I answered her.**_

 _ **Then she walked down the hall to her new bedroom.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2 : HIGH SCHOOL_

* * *

 ** _EDWARDS POV _**

**_Today 25 years ago I left the love of my life. Since that day on my life turned to fucking hell unpredicted able hell. I left my family because I knew it hurt them seeing me dry sobbing and locked in my room. It made my family change even Rosalie. Emmett didn't joke anymore. Esme cleaned and went to her room and dry sobbed and thought about how she lost her daughter. Alice didn't shop it was rare when she went shopping. Without having jasper's gift I knew he felt very guilty and thought this was all he is fault. So one month after I left my Bella I left my family and went to the Volturi. I had nothing to live for my love was not meant to be with me she was meant to be with a human man that disserves her and have a normal human life without me or my family so what was I doing here alive half alive anyways having nothing to live for. When I got to the Volturi I asked them to kill me but they said I had a very powerful gift that can not be destroyed which I didn't give a shit about so they asked me to join the guard which I declined. They took me to a room. Two days later my family came and took me home which I fought saying I didn't have anything to live for but of course they didn't listen saying I will one day._**

 ** _Tomorrow is the first day of high school me and my siblings will be attending. I had a feeling something will happen, but who cares what I feel because I only feel dead, sad, angry at myself for leaving the love of my life._**

 ** _So here I am in my beloved Volvo with Alice and Jasper. I was speeding through the roads as fast as my car could go just to hear Bella's voice in my head yelling at me to slow down. Just if I could hear her voice one last time just one time I would give anything to hear her voice._**

 ** _Alice and Jasper were looking at me ._**

 _Edward slow down you're going way too fast. **Alice thought.**_

 _Edward brother slow down. **Jasper thought.**_

 _ **Who the hell do they think they are telling me to slow down they do not know why im doing it. They should know why im doing this easy im doing this to listen to her voice.**_

 _ **I saw the sign saying welcome to Manhattan high**_ **school.(** I don't know if that is high school) _ **Fuck it. I parked my Volvo in a empty spot that had a empty a spot next to it for Rosalie's BMW. When are they coming SHIT they take forever. To pass the time I read peoples mind. Some were thinking about two group of new kids arriving today. So we are one of the group but there is another group of kids.**_

 _ **Finally, Rosalie and Emmett arrived shit they need to stop having sex on there way. Me and Alice, Jasper got out and so did Rosalie and Emmett. Everyone's eyes were on us thinking disgusting things and thinking how beautiful we are. Until everyone heard wheels burning. Then some cars came through the entrance of the parking lot. And a smell hit us. Vampires.**_

* * *

 _ **BELLA'S POV**_

 _ **"Guys get dressed, We have 30 minutes before we go to school," I yelled at everyone.**_

 _ **Jemmett was the first one down. He was wearing black converse, black polo, white jacket, and black jeans. Anthony was wearing the same thing, but his polo was white and his jacket was dark blue. All the girls were wearing dresses, and the guys were wearing nothing dressy but causal. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a white tank top with black high top converses.**_

 _ **We all got in our cars that we said we were taking. I was speeding on the roads while listening to Debussy. I remembered how that was Edward's favorite music. That thought brought so many memories of my human life with him and his family. I remembered how I would be telling him to slow down because he was speeding and we would get in a accident. I didn't notice that I was here at school already. Everyone's thoughts were of us and the other group of kids that were arriving today. Some were of how beautiful the new kids were. So I guess the other group arrived, but 5 thoughts were the ones that got my attention.**_

 _What the fuck more vampires. Someone thought._

 _They better be like us and not hurt humans. Another person thought._

 _We better tell dad about the vampires and we will have introduce ourselves. some else thought._

 _We do not want to start a fight we still don't know how many of them are they. Someone thought._

 _We so are going to kick there asses. HELL YEAH! Another person thought._

 ** _WHAT THE FUCK! Please god please not now not today please let it not be them. Not them no not them._**

 ** _When I went and parked myself in the space next to Nessie's BMW. The smell hit me. FUCKIN VAMPIRES._**

* * *

 ** _Jemmett's Pov_**

* * *

 ** _I was unpacking my stuff when I heard my awesome mom ask us what cars are we taking to school tomorrow. Of course I said I was taking my Lamborghini. Okay I yelled it not said it. I really wish I could meet my ass of a dad that left my mother, but why did he do it with mom if he "didn't love mom" that's what I don't get it. Oh yea he just wanted the fun like any guy he sure was a motherfucker son of bitch. Now that's what always makes me change my mind about meeting him. I hope mom is not listening to my thoughts because it would crush her to know I want to meet my dad._**

 ** _I went to bed after saying goodnight to everyone and eating cereal. I was dreaming about hot girls at school. Then everything changed and I saw my mom looking like she will break down and start crying, but she was looking at something or someone I followed her gaze to beautiful people. One man got my attention he looked like my lil bro Eddie. I woke up by my mom yelling at us to get up because school started in half a hour. I remembered my dream. OH SHIT! That better not be the future I hope that was just because I was wondering about meeting my father. better be that._**

 ** _I got dressed quickly throughing on whatever I got on. I went down stairs then everyone got down stairs and we ate breakfast the ones who wanted. When we finished we all got in our cars that we said we were going on._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jemmett's Pov**_

* * *

 _ **So we all got in our cars and off we went.**_

 _ **I thought towards my lil bro if he wanted a race and a second later I got a text message from my bro.**_

 _HELL yeah dude! **My bro texted me.**_

Okay pull up on the road and wait for me. **_I THOUGHT TO MY LIL BRO._**

 ** _I saw his car on the road right in front close by. I pulled up and then when everyone passed us we got in and I got out to see if the cars where together and not one car was different and might as well win._**

 ** _I thought ready, set, GO! We sped off._**

 ** _When we got close and could see the school a smell caught my attention, so I thought towards my brother if he smelled it to and he whispered that he did of course I heard with my super hearing. When we got closer to the school almost at the parking lot I heard people whispering about how beautiful the new group of students. So I guess the other kids got here already. Then it hit that smell again but this time I knew what it was. More vampires._**

 ** _When I got out my car I saw my brothers face and I bet my face was the same._**

 ** _"VAMPIRES", we both whispered to each other._**

* * *

 ** _Edward JR pov_**

* * *

 ** _I wish I knew my father but he still is a son of bitch for leaving my mom. And if he left only because of the accident with my uncle Jasper then he was stupid he could of stayed, stayed and see us grow up, be with us, see our first steps, first words, at least punish us just once, give us tips, help us with girls, give us guy talk, I just wish he was there to help us help us with our thirst, stay with mom. By now I was crying with silent tears running down my cheeks. I threw some of my books to the wall. Then I laid down and calmed before anyone came in and asked why im crying. I hope mom did not read my mind. I knew it would crush mom and she would break down like she always does I know she still loves him and miss him no matter what he did._**

 ** _I heard mom ask us what cars we want to take, so I said I was taking my blue Lamborghini and then the others said there choices. I continued fixing my stuff. Then I went to bed, after saying goodnight to everyone._**

 ** _The next morning we all got in our cars that we said we were going on._**

 ** _Jemmett thought towards me if I wanted a race so I texted him back yea. Then he thought towards me to pull aside on the road and wait for him. so I waited for him. Finally he came and waited with me until the others passed us. Jemmett got out and checked if the cars were the same when he finished we started. When we got close I smelled something out of place different. I heard in town that today there were going to be two new group of kids at high school we were one group but there were going to be others._**

 ** _When I got closer I heard people's thought about how beautiful the new group of kids were. I guess the other group already got here. Five thoughts got my attention that mentioned vampires. That freaked me out. My brother thought towards me if I smelled that too I whispered to him I did. We lost track of the race when we parked next to the others cars and the smell got stronger now I recognized it more vampires._**

 ** _When I and my brother got out of our cars we both whispered one word, "VAMPIRES", we both whispered._**

* * *

 ** _Rosalie's pov_**

* * *

 ** _I kind of feel bad for leaving Bella she was Edward's mate everyone could see that. When we left everyone was sad and upset. My husband didn't joke and didn't enjoy himself and did not enjoy me. Alice didn't shop often she didn't care what we were wearing. Carlisle was always at the hospital. Esme was always sobbing and locked in her room or cleaning. Jasper felt really guilty and was always apologizing to Edward and he was always trying his best to get comfortable with our diet he is trying so hard. Oh and not to mention Edward he is just a mess he didn't hunt and I bet Mike could of killed him easily, he was always sobbing punching holes in the walls then he left we didn't hear anything of him and we were starting to worry until 3 months later we got a phone call from the Volturi saying Edward wanted to die but he had a very powerful gift. So we want and brought him home he argued and kept us saying he wanted to die and didn't have nothing or no one to live for. That made me sad and that made me feeling really guilty to remember how mean and rude I was to Bella I know if she was hear she could of touched or told him to calm down and he would. Jasper looked at me sad because of my emotions. Since that day on Edward started cursing his life._**

 ** _We all got in our cars and started to our new high school me and Emmett got in my red BMW, Alice, Jasper, and Edward went in Edward's Volvo. Me and Emmett made out on our way so we pulled up on the road and continued making out._**

 ** _15 minutes later we got on the road and made our way to school. When we got there Edward glared at us and got out and so did me and Emmett. The humans stared at us opened mouth for some minutes._**

 ** _10 minutes later we heard wheels burning from the entrance of the parking lot in came cool as hell cars it made me want to squeal out loud. They so are going to be my best friends. Then the smell hit me vampires. I kind of got worried but hey they have awesome cars._**

 ** _There seven cars: a black BMW, red Mustang, yellow Camaro, blue Camaro, red Ferrari, blue Lamborghini, and red Lamborghini._**

 ** _Their rich as fuck and love showing it._**


	4. Chapter 4

BELLA'S POV

* * *

When I got out of my car I saw a fuckin sliver Volvo and a red BMW. SHIT! SHIT! NO WHY TODAY NO! The Cullens are here. I was hoping we didn't cross paths but I knew we would eventually and I would have to tell HIM and his family about the triplets. I just hate him so much not the others but one part of me still loves him.

I heard a few gasp but 5 were the ones that got my attention the Cullens I quickly changed my coven's looks with my gift. Just not time to let them know I cant do it just yet. I heard my covens thoughts.

 **No way its them im so giving each of them and especially that son of bitch Edward a piece of my mind for leaving Bella**. Alex thought.

 **I'll go for fuckward im killing him**. Will thought.

 **Fuck shit! Them.** Yuli thought.

 **Motherfuckers!** Jaime thought.

 **We so are giving them a piece of our minds and we are so pranking them**. Mel thought.

 **Oh my god them! I bet Bella is going through a hard time I feel so sorry for her.** Mary thought.

 **No way! NO WAY! OMG! THEM! ahhhhh them. Man that guy with bronze hair looks way so much like Anthony. Oh shit how could I be so stupid he's our father. MOM! I bet she's bad**! Renesmee thought.

 **Oh shit! I bet that's our father because he looks so much like Anthony. Son of bitch why he leave mom he better be careful and watch out for me!** Jemmett thought.

 **Oh no my mother must be going through a bad time that son of bitch better not talk to her. Oh yea we look different because mom's gift so he better not get close because mom might break down he better watch out for me and my coven**. Anthony thought.

Wow. They really care about me. I love my coven and I agree to those names about them. What the fuck am I saying its there family and he is their father. I will have to tell them, but not now im not ready.

And true they better watch out for my coven because they so want to kill them. Man, they all look the same and Edward looks as hot as always. Ahhhh shit I cant believe I said his name and said he looked hot. Okay I didn't say it I thought oh shit now my thoughts are all messed up liked they used to be when I was human and close to him. Wait what am I thinking I can not be in love or have a crush on him because he said he didn't love me so im not supposed to love him.

I just have this fucken feeling in my head saying he lied to protect me but one part says he never loved me. I still love him I just don't know why he left me why do I love him why god damn sake!

* * *

Edward's pov

* * *

7 awesome cars came speeding through the entrance of the parking lot they looked pretty awesome all sport cars but there was still that smell of vampires it only got stronger. Now all made sense they were rich, the smell, and the speed of course they are vampires.

Out came out 10 beautiful people. Of course they were vampires. I tried reading there minds but they were blank it remained me of my Bella. I miss her so much. She now has a beautiful family ,husband, children all human everything I cant give her. A part of me gets jealous of the thought of her being with another man apart from me touching her and telling her how much he loves her but I know im the only one that loves her how she is supposed to be loved. And another part of me says that's all I wanted her to have so I have to suck it up and be happy about that.

I guess they were the new group of students apart from us and also not to mention vampires. I wonder why there eyes are normal color im going to ask them later.

* * *

Bella's pov

Everyone of my family members got out of there cars. Here we are at high school just awesome. And with none other then the Cullens themselves. Fuck! I don't know if I will make it. It's not time for me to break down here in front of my family especially when my kids are. This is so going to be a long year. 'Lets gets this show on the road'. That was what Jake my best guy friend said. Oh Jake how I missed him!

"Lets get this shit started,"I whispered. They all looked at me.

 **Are you okay Bella.** Melinda thought

 **Are you kay Bells or want me to go kill them.** Alex thought.

 **OH fucking shit im going to kill them if Bella tells me or not oh look out for me son of bitches! OH you Bella okay want me to.** Yuli thought.

 **Fucking morons Bella you okay because if your not im going to fucking kill them oh you guys beware they Swans are coming for you Bitches.** Jaime thought.

 **OH morons watch out. Bella you** **okay.** Mary thought

 **Fucking assholes we are going to kill all of you assholes watch out. Bella you okay.** William thought

 **Mother are you okay mother want me to kill them we could take them out want us to mother.** Renesmee thought.

 **Mom you okay if you want we can leave and forget about them I know its so awful because those fucking morons are here.** Anthony thought.

 **Oh you fucking morons you're all going down bitches assholes morons. mother you okay.** Jemmett thought.

Oh how I love my family! They all loved me like I love them.

We started walking to the office and so did they. ! But inside im freaking out like shit!

It's going to be alright Bella. Calm, calm, calm, calm, Bella calm. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck shit _**HE's**_ HERE how the hell am I suppose to be calm.

Will opened the door for us. And closed it before they could come inside.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"No problem sis," Will answered.

The office was small and at the desk a big lady was sitting there gawking at us with wide eyes, of course because we're vampires no shit.

"Umm, excuse me we're new here I'm Isabelle and these are my adoptive siblings Anthony, Renesmee, Jemmett, Alex, Will, Melinda, Mary, Yuli, and Jaime," I said in 2 breaths.

Hope I didn't freak her out with saying all that in two breaths. Ahhhhh who cares if I did.

" Uhhh, ye-ye-yeah here are yo-yo-you-your schedules," she stuttered out. Haha.

"Thank you ma'am," Said Alex while flashing her his signature smile. Fucking vampire trying to give humans heart attacks.

Suddenly the office door opened and in came THE CULLENS.

We turned to leave, of course my family glared. I was so close to laughing my ass off.

When we were outside they all looked at me with their are-you-okay-look, but I just laughed my ass off.

They all looked at me like I was crazy which I was kind of.

"What's so funny Belle, "Alex asked me confused.

"You trying to give people heart attacks and glaring at THE NEW PEOPLE,"I said it that way because im sure their listening.

"Compare you guys schedules," I said.

I had 1st period with Will and Alex, 2 period with Ness and all the guys, 3rd period,4th period with all the girls and Anthony, then lunch,5th period alone which is biology( I swear if he's there I'll probably scream),lastly gym with everyone.

* * *

 _ **REVIW**_


	5. Chapter 5

**EDWARD'S POV**

* * *

 _They started walking to the office. We were also heading there so we might ask them there._

 _Suddenly flashs of my Bella flashed through my eyes of how the first day I was asking Mrs. Cope from the office to change classes because of having to sit down to her and the bloodlust._

 _My family noticed, and I heard their thoughts to me not moving._

 ** _I kind of feel bad for him. Mm I look very hot today. Rosalie thought._**

 ** _Edward must be remembering my baby sis I can't believe we left her I miss her so much. Sorry bro. Emmet thought._**

 ** _Everything was my fault just if I could of controlled my thirst we would all be happy I'm so sorry Edward I also miss her and how happy you were. Jasper thought guilty._**

 ** _Oh my sister I miss her so much just if I didn't take her shopping a lot I would have more time with her. Alice thought._** _She was ready to sob._

 _Jasper feeling her emotions put a arm over her shoulders._

 _"Hello we're the Cullens and Hales we came for our schedules," Emmett spoke sounding dead. All my fault._

 _She went with all the crap they always say that we know by memory._

 _We compared our schedules. ( 1 period I got with Emmett, Alice)2 period with Rosalie, Alice, Jasper)3rd period with everyone then lunch, then fifth with Jasper(how I miss Bella), and then P.E with everyone._

 _I hope we a class with the vampires to ask about their eyes._

 _I walked into class with Emmett and Alice by my side. We went up to the teacher and did everything we always do on the first say of class._

 _Classes went by in a blur just remembering about my one and only love of my life Isabella Marie Swan the one that brought light and love to my family that I selfishly took away._

 _It was lunch time with everyone I was hoping we could talk to the vampires because with some kind of luck no one had classes with them._

 _When we entered the cafeteria most of the students turned to look at us, but the rest were still looking at the end of the cafeteria where I predict the vampires were sitting at._

 _Most of the students thoughts were very rude towards us especially me just because no one was next to me or that my arm was not around some one like it always was on Bella every time what would I do to have my arm around her. It almost brought me to my knees and sobs, but I remembered I was in the cafeteria around lots of sick and rude teenagers and also my family's stares of sadness as well as their thoughts._

 ** _Oh Edward he looks so broken why did we go along with leaving Bella. Oh no he is about to have a break down. Edward I know you are listening to me please don't break down here we all miss her. Rosalie thought towards me it would of shocked me but my love of my life was not by my side._**

 ** _Edward poor Bella I knew we were going to regret it especially him. Edward please please don't break down not here. Also just remember it was your choice but now she must be happy human all you wanted for her. Alice thought._**

 ** _Edward brother please brother don't break down. We all miss her with our hearts but not here Edward. Emmett thought._**

 ** _Edward I know this is all my fault im so sorry it was all my fault but please not here every ones looking. Jasper thought._**

 _I tried to think about every one around us that they were looking at us but I knew they saw the difference between before and after my thoughts of my love but I couldn't care less about their thoughts about my difference because I just remembered I fucking left the love of my life._

 _The vampire smell was strong when we went to buy our 'food' that we didn't need at all._

 _When we sat on the farthest table we found I looked around for the vampires._

 _When I found their table I saw their was 10 vampires in all. None of them were looking when suddenly my eyes met some blue eyes._

* * *

 _Bella's pov_

* * *

 _All my classes passed by in a blur._

 _I came out of thoughts when we all met up at the doors of the cafeteria._

 _When we all entered through the double doors everyone stopped and looked at us caused by Alex opening both doors dramatic much._

 _We decided to ignore them or I did the others like attention. I picked the table because it was my turn this year. I also heard teenagers horny thoughts about us. Yuck!_

 _We were eating but it only looked like we were eating but thanks to my gift we were just picking up our food and putting it back on the plate._

 _Suddenly the doors opened again but in came the Cullens we only looked for half a second before turning back to what we were doing before like nothing happen._

 _But I noticed Edward look broken more like heart broken and in pain like pure raw pain._

 _"Hey Belle do you know that teacher that looks at you with goo-goo eyes he thinks you would make a great wife for him," Jaime laughed and the others joined. I chuckled but it sounded dead even to my own ears when they heard my laugh they all looked down and apologized._

 _I felt eyes burning on my shield that is around everyone._

 _I turned around and was met with a pair of golden eyes._

 _How I missed those eyes, but I couldn't help but notice how his eyes were full of pain._

 ** _I'm such an idiot. How could I say that to her. It's obvious that she and that bastard had something special and here im fucking saying that while he is across this room what an idiot I am. Jaime thought._** _I felt bad._

 ** _That motherfuck doesn't he see she still misses him. Doesn't he see how sad and depressed she is when the week he left her comes around. Idiot I know he didn't mean it that way but still. Alex thought._**

 ** _That moron he not getting none for a whole month asshole. Yuli thought._**

 _How I love them all._

* * *

 _REVIEW I'LL UPDATE BY NEXT WEEK_


	6. Chapter 6

**BELLA POV**

* * *

 _The people sitting on my table are my family. They didn't even **leave me** like **them.**_

 _"Hey Belle the bell just rang. You okay you know Jaime didn't mean it im sorry that son of a bitch said what he said. I really am, "Yuli told me. I also noticed everyone left beside us._

 _"Hey im not mad or upset at him. Don't be mad tis ok. Kay," I told her she still looked mad and sad._

 _"Bella I know it hurts seeing Ed- him again you know we could leave and go on like nothing happen you know do you want to or want me I mean us to kill them," She smirked at the end that literally said ' please -say- yes- to- us -killing- them'._

 _"No, Yuli. I knew this day was going to happen sooner or later. I guess the universe thought sooner was better. You know there is always a reason why," I answered her._

 _"Uhhh Bella you are always hiding things from us but we see you are in pain why don't you leave for a while," Yuli groaned._

 _"No like I said things happen for a reason and it was meant to happen sooner or later but here we are I guess it happened sooner," I answered, but inside I was crying breaking down feeling helpless._

 _" Okay but when you cant take it anymore leave we will cover up. We will understand Bella okay," Yuli told me._

 _Oh how I love her and my family._

 _We headed to class our separate ways._

 _When I was on my way to bio. I knew a Cullen was in my class because of the smell. Please to whoever lord loves me please not **him.** I kept on chanting in my head to whoever loves me not to be him._

 _When I walked in I thought I was going to die because hell wanted me to pay._

 _At the back of the room were sat **him** and Jasper Cullen. And the only seat was the one in front of them._

 _"Oh hello you must be Miss. Swan. Welcome to this high school. Why don't you sit in front of Mr. Cullen and Mr. Hale." told me with goo-goo eyes after I told him to sign my slip._

 _"Sure," I answered coolly._

 _Everyone looked at me with wide eyes. Yay now they think im a punk/Goth. Good job Bella I told myself on my way to my desk. I heard the Cullens take a sharp breath of air when my last name was mention like they care._

 _"We know what you are. How are your eyes blue," Jasper asked too low for human ears to hear._

 _"No shit what do I smell like strawberries and freesia. None of your beeswax," I answered making my human smell a hit to Edward._

 _I heard both of them take a sharp breath. Why did I do that I must've hurt Edward oh my god. OH MY GOD I said his name and thought I cared about him. NO-NO I CANT CARE ABOUT HIM._

 _" I said why are your eyes human but you are vampires so are your covens," Jasper asked me glaring at me with pain in his eyes. Like he cared about me he and his stupid family left ME._

 _" I said none of your beeswax," I spat at him._

 _"Answer me, Carson," Jasper snapped._

 _Okay that got me pissed. Why the hell does he want to know Jasper and his family left ME. They could've know but no they left ME._

 _" What if I don't what you going to leave me alone," I said the "leave me" part angry I couldn't help it. Just as I finished my sentence the bell rang._

 _I heard them take a sharp breath as I left for P.E._

* * *

 ** _Edward's POV_**

* * *

 _When the bell rang we all got up but I noticed the blue eyed girl and another blue eyed girl with black from her coven stayed and started talking the black haired girl angry and sad._

 _Me and Jasper walked up to the teacher and said the same thing we always say. We went to sit on the empty seats at the back of the table and noticed there was only one seat empty and I couldn't help but noticed if the blue eyed girl was going to be in this class._

 _For some strange reason I felt this small pull towards her which makes me feel disgusted with myself because it was kind of the same pull I had for Bella. I hadn't told my family because im mad at myself for feeling that because I know Bella will be the only I feel this pull towards._

 _I heard footsteps going towards the door. And in came the blue eyed girl and she looked in ... pain?_

 _She went up to the teacher and he signed the slip._

 _When she sat on the desk in front of us I nudged Jasper to ask her._

 _"We know what you are. How are your eyes blue, "Jasper asked to low for humans to hear._

 _"No shit what do I smell like strawberries and freesia. None of your beeswax," She answered Jasper._

 _I felt pain that I couldn't stop at the mention of my Bella's smell. We both took a sharp breath. I couldn't help but wonder how she knew those exact smells and what her gift is. Also her language._

 _" I said why are your eyes human but you are vampires so are your covens," Jasper asked her glaring with pain in his eyes at the mention of my Bella's smell._

 _"I said none of your beeswax," she spat at my brother._

 _"Answer me, Carson," Jasper had enough so he snapped at her._

 _She looked pissed when he snapped at her._

 _" What if I don't what you going to leave me alone," she said to him sounding angry when she said leave me._

 _I felt so much pain when I heard those words and why is she so mad about those words leave me. I couldn't help but wonder if she knew Bella._

 _When she finished her sentence we both took a sharp breath and then the bell rang she got up and raced out of the room with out a word._

 _We got our props so called books and headed for P.E with the others._

 _I wondered if we will get vampires from her coven or even her in our next class. Also if we did would they answer our questions._

 _We met the rest of our family at the gym doors and the guys and the girls headed different directions to our lockers._


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's POV

* * *

I still cant believe I didn't break down and I think it boosted my ego.

It was obvious that my family heard because they all had grins on their faces and came and high fived me.

"Way to go homie," Yuli told me after high fiving.

"Yea B awesome blow over there with those assholes," Melinda explained looking very proud of me.

" Yo, B nice show over there with those motherfuckas," Alex also explained his human gangster language coming in.

"Fucking good blow B,"Jaime laughed," God their faces shit!" He doubled over laughing.

"Fucking good blow mo-B those assholes deserve that and more,"Jemmett explained. I was happy he enjoyed. Wait no that's his family and father.

"Yeah mom those morons deserve that and hell more ahhhhh I see pranks and blows, "Jr told me looking very proud. As he really did come out of a vision that must had pranks being pulled on the Cullens because he had a huge smirk on his face.

I noticed how Renesmee stayed quiet and nodded when someone said something to me.

Over the years I looked through her thoughts and saw that out of the triplets she always wanted to meet her father and be a daddy's girl. I also noticed that most of her nice dreams were of all of us together me, him, Jr, Jemmett, and her. And of course both covens together.

It always makes me feel guilty because I was never ready to meet Them again over the years of their childhood that they never had a father for them. Over those years she could have been a daddy's girl but because I wasn't ready she didn't and now she is an adult.

We all headed to P.E the guys and girls going to the lockers to change.

When we walked Renesmee had a fake grin in her eyes that every single person on earth supernatural or not could see it was forced.

When we were heading to the gym we saw the Cullen females on their way.

I couldn't help but feel very relived when I saw it was only Alice and Rosalie and that Edward hasn't found someone else.

What the fuck Bella you don't want him HE LEFT YOU! I could literally see an angle on my shoulder and a devil on my other shoulder.

"Bitches," I heard from all my family members except Renesmee.

They both looked at us with shock written on both their faces and all the boys and girls laughed except me and Renesmee at their faces.

"They did not just call us bitches did the hell do they think they are we are way more powerful then them," Rosalie muttered under her breath disgust and shock evident in her voice.

"Oh im fucking show her who the hell we think we are we are all gifted some of us have more then two gifts and they're not all gifted like we are, that fucking bitch," Mary finished her rant and we had to hold her back or she would've ripped Rosalie's head humans or no humans present.

"Sureeee they're all gifted and have more then two gifts that's impossible. "Rosalie muttered.

From out of nowhere water fell on her hair and mud was on her shoes without her feeling anything.

When both of them met up with the boys Emmett had the guts to ask her.

"Umm, hey babe why is their mud on your shoes and water with something white in it in you hair," Emmett asked kind of scared.

Emmett kissed her when he saw the anger on her face because he knew she was going to screech,.

Jasper started calming her because people were starting notice Emmett and Rosalie kissing for a while without breathing.

"Those fucking morons their going to pay. Fucking show offs," she muttered.

When the gym teacher finally walked in he called attention.

"Hello class we have new students as you know but lets run 1 mile. To the field!, "he called.

We all ran at human speed which felt like we were snails.

All the way we felt glares on our way courtesy of the Cullens which made us smirk.

"Okay lets play a nice friendly game of basketball. Cullens vs. Carson's lets see who will win. Everyone else find your teams and get a ball," the teacher called.

"Oh friendly it will be," Jaime muttered under his breath with a big smirk on his face.

"Like hell we will beat them, "Emmett explained but I didn't hear the same determination like he use to sound but instead I heard pain.

* * *

 **RENESMEE POV'S**

* * *

I always wanted to have a father. Someone to be there to look after me and be protective like my brothers I mean they are the best but someone with more power over me like a father. Every time I thought about it and why he wasn't there I always ended up crying of the pain. I have this memory of my mother crying when we were little.

* * *

 ** _flashback_**

* * *

 _I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep so I went to my brothers bedroom but then thought quick and figured they would tease me to death so I was deciding to who to go and I decided mommy was the best choice._

 _When I got to my mothers bedroom door I stopped because I heard crashing and yelling._

 _"Why did you leave me why I miss you so much! Why!? You left me with the best people in my life but why not stay as well. Why! ," I heard mommy yell-sob and more crashing like she was througing something. At first I thought she was on the phone but when I opened the door a little. I saw her room a mess and she was in the middle of her room with her arms wrapped around her waist like she was going to break._

 _I wondered who she was talking but then I remember she calls me and my brothers the best people of her life so I figured it was my father that left her._

 _And that was the day I found out my father **left** my mother._

* * *

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

 _I never told her what I heard that night. I just kept quiet. Didn't tell no one not even my brothers or Yuli._

 _Over the years that always brought pain and it grew as time passed and I had lots of question to ask but I knew it would hurt my mother._

 _And now here we all are in a same damn school as the guy that broke my mothers heart._

 _When my family talked shit about them I didn't say nothing because they still deserve our respect because they are my venom related family from my father._

 _I always wanted to be a daddy's girl but now I see its to late._

 _But what Yuli did to Rosalie was hilarious I have to admit it. I mean who the hell does she think we are._

* * *

 ** _REVIEW PPL. UPDATE BY 1 -2 WEEKS. I'LL DO MY BEST._**


	8. Chapter 8

**EDWARD'S POV**

* * *

When we got out of the lockers with fucking cheap gym clothes we walked to the end of the gym but it felt like the bet was on going slower then snails.

"This shit is so lame im surprised the girls haven't freaked," Emmett asked although we know that the girls brought their own gym clothes. Of course of designer.

"No lie," Jasper replied.

The girls came in I saw all the other vampires, glaring at my sisters?

There were 5 girls and 5 guys. I wonder if the Volturi know about them because their coven is huge. 10 really that is real huge I don't think I've heard of such a big coven. And if they had gifts that be dangerous.

I was surprised when all the vampires expect from two girls the one with the blue eyes that was in our last class and a girl with emerald green eyes like really green and brown hair muttered bitches while looking straight at my sisters.

Both my sisters shock was evident on their faces when they heard that. Me and my brothers also looked shocked.

"They did not just call us bitches did the hell do they think they are we are way more powerful then them," Rosalie muttered under her breath disgust and shock evident in her voice.

"Oh im fucking show her who the hell we think we are we are all gifted some of us have more then two gifts and they're not all gifted like we are, that fucking bitch," Said a blue eyed blond. It looked like her coven was holding her back from running to my sister and tear her head humans or no humans present. I held in my laughter while the others were worried for their mates and our secret. Just by thinking of mates it brought so much pain because Bella was my only mate and will always be.

I found this quite funny because it was bitchy blond vs. bitchy blond.

"Sureeee they're all gifted and have more then two gifts that's impossible. "Rosalie muttered. In my opinion I kind agreed because I haven't heard of vampires with more then two gifts I'll have to ask Carlisle about that.

I don't know if it was my eye sight messing with me but I swear I saw water fall on Rosalie's hair from out of nowhere.? And she didn't notice or even flinch. Then out of nowhere mud was on her shoes without her noticing.

From the moment I saw that those were one of her favorite shoes I knew this was deep water and big shit.

I figured that one them had a gift that caused that.

When they arrived where we stood Emmett had the guts to ask.

"Umm, hey babe why is their mud on your shoes and water with something white **(paint)** in it in you hair," Emmett asked kind of scared.

Emmett kissed her when he saw the anger on her face because he knew she was going to screech,.

Jasper started calming her because people were starting notice Emmett and Rosalie kissing for a while without breathing.

"Those fucking morons their going to pay. Fucking show offs," she muttered.

Me and the boys looked shocked and wondered what they did to upset the other vampires. Oh well I bet Rosalie did something with the temper she has.

When the gym teacher finally walked in he called attention.

"Hello class we have new students as you know but lets run 1 mile. To the field!, "he called.

We ran at human speed that it felt like the bet was on winning the snails at being slow.

When we got back and finished giving the vampires glares we went to our corner.

"Okay lets play a nice friendly game of basketball. Cullens vs. Carson's let's see who will win. Everyone else find your teams and get a ball," the teacher called.

"Oh friendly it will be," a brown eyed with black hair guy from the coven of vampires muttered just loud enough for us to hear.

"Like hell we will beat them, "Emmett explained but it didn't sound like he really mean it.

It kind of shocked me that he wanted to win because the last time he said that we were still happy and with my love but it didn't surprise me he sounded in pain and so did his thoughts and the others.

 **My baby sister oh how much I miss her. Her blush, her smile, her eyes, her confused face when I did something or said something about mates being intimate. Oh how I miss her my baby sister. I hope she's happy and with someone that makes her happy. I know my brother Edward will be the only one that loves her enough or more then enough they were meant to be together everyone saw that.** Emmet thought. Though it didn't surprise me for being that serious because since I left her he became serious.

 **Oh my poor Emmett he's in pain. Edward this is not only your fault this is ours we agreed to this we didn't think it would be this bad. We found out when it was to late that it was going to be bad. I know this is mean but this was your fault you left her, made us leave her take this as a gift from hell for leaving her.** Rosalie thought towards me.

 **We are all in pain I think this is my fault fro going with Edward on this option we took and the way I explained it to everyone and convinced them to leave her to give her a human life but at the time I didn't look in the future to see what would happen after we leave. Oh my baby sister how I miss her. I hope we made the right desion in leaving her. But I still cant see her in my future I wonder why I mean I see a little of her future but I only see parts like her with there girls 4 girls and sometimes guys 5 guys they looked like her family but they all look familiar. Like I've seen them before I wonder why. And also when I try to look for her I don't see her.** Alice thought. I didn't know she couldn't have visions of my love and that when she did she was with others and that they looked familiar.

 **Oh they're all in pain it's my fault if I could of controlled my thirst we could have been together happy and Edward would've been happy like he use to be or even more happy. They could've been married and she would've been a vampire with us. Oh its all my fault. Edward im so sorry it was all my fault im so sorry.** Jasper thought guilty as always.


	9. Chapter 9

Be **lla's POV**

* * *

My family headed to the basketball court with the Cullens close behind.

When we got there I put my shield around us and thought to everyone.

 **Guys introduce yourselves and your 'girlfriends' k. DONT SLIP. Alex, Jemmett, Anthony, Jaime, Yuli!** I thought towards as the Cullens got here.

Then I heard Anthony calling me in his mind.

 **Wait wait mom who will be your guy me or J.E.** Anthony thought.

I put the shield back up and told them who would be my guy and Jemmett said he would grinning because he was more protective which I thought no hey were the same.

When the Cullens were across from us we started to intrudce ourselves or the guys did.

" I'm Jaime and this my girlfriend, Yuli." Jaime told them with a smirk and Yuli grinned.

"I'm Alex tis my girl Mary." Alex introduced themselves.

"William my girl Melinda." he introduced both of them.

"Anthony this my girl Renesmee." He introduced themselves.

"J.E this my girl Belle." J.E said a little to loud glaring at everyone.

The Cullens looked shocked by us intruducing ourselves.

Yuli raised an eyebrow at them annoyed for wasting time.

"Uhhh I'm Emmett and this my girlfriend Rosalie. This is my brother Jasper and his girl Alice. And my brother Edward.," Emmett introduced them.

We all heard all the guys growls at Ed-his name.

"What can't they introduce themselves or what cat ate their tongue, huh." Yuli asked with a still raised eyebrow really annoyed.

"Okay lets get this shit started im bored." I announced before this became a big ass fight because this is Yuli who we're talking 'bout.

They all looked at me in shock expect my family who just looked worried for me.

"Yeah lets start this crap like Bella said." Emmett explained kind of excited.

I couldn't help feel pain when he called me Bella by mistake but my family didn't take it.

"What the fuck moron it's Isabelle or Bella moron who's Bella. Someone you give a living shit 'bout. "Alex explained with anger evident in his voice.

I was shocked when I saw all the Cullens faces filled with pain and ... fear?

I couldn't help wondering if we were that scary and if they actually cared about me. What the fuck Bella no they don't care about you they left you. My devil on my shoulder told me.

Gee thanks devil Bella I needed that. Great now im talking to myself.

"So-sorry my mistake but you know what I mean lets start this shit." Emmett explained stuttering in the beginning surprising me because I've never ever seen him or thought of big tough Emmett stuttering. Oh well there's always a first.

"Okay lets start." Renesmee told everyone.

 **(Sorry I don't really know about basketball so im going to skip it)**

It was fun with all of us switching and our gifts like the electrical ball William threw at Emmett but I kind of felt bad. And of course we won. We are a really good at sports and of course our gifts. It was 14-4.

"Nice game don't take tis' personal cause we wont." Jaime told the Cullens.

Emmett didn't even look upset he looked? Dead.

But he wasn't the only one. So were the others especially _him._

I couldn't help but think if they actually looked like that because they left me. No not that something else. Has something happen to Carlisle or Esme. Oh god they better be alright. Who would want to hurt people like Carlisle a doctor that helps humans and Esme who is just sweet and loving. Nah who would hurt them it must be something else. Yeah something else. I mean really hurt Carlisle and Esme no one in their right mind would.

"Yeah course not just a game right guys. "Emmett spoke for everyone. I couldn't help but wonder why haven't they talked.

"Yeah, we won't." Jasper spoke for the first time in this class.

"Won't." Was all Alice said while him and Rosalie nodded.

"Whoa, I thought they didn't talk. I mean tis like the first time they talked, but still what freaks would you guys be if you guys didn't speak. I mean vampires are like awesome and you guys really not talking. What freaks would you guys be." Jaime explained with mock surprise but still said the vampire parts too low for humans. I noticed that this was the first time we actually talked about them being vampires.

"So you guys are vampires. "Jasper said for the first time.

"No shit we went and asked a human. "Alex told them and couldn't help but snicker.

They gasped. Well, well that is the only way they remember me, but I bet _he_ also played the loving boyfriend to some other human girl and then left her like he did to me.

They didn't get to answer because the bell rang meaning it was time to leave. Hooray!

"See you Cullens. Good game." Jemmett called over his shoulder because we turned to leave as the bell rang.

After that we all headed to get changed and shower but it didn't take us long because we don't sweat so there was no need to shower so we just changed we met at the door.

We headed to our cars which of course there was lots of people around them so it wasn't that easy to shove our way through to our cars. It was funny when Yuli had enough and just shoved a little to hard and the people all stumbled. It was hilarious.

I was the last one to get in my car because I felt some eyes on me. Well not the humans but more intense then the humans. The Cullens.

Before I got in my car I gave the Cullens my so called dazzling smile. Which was funny because they actually stumbled looking dazed. I couldn't help but chuckle.

It seemed that my family was waiting for me because as soon as I turned my car on they sped away honking for people to fuck off cause we passing by.

I soon caught up with them. Then they all thought their good jobs to me.

 **Good job Bella u saw there faces, god they looked dazzled. Haha.** Will thought to me laughing mentally and aloud.

 **Fuck Bella their damn faces fucking hilarious.** Alex thought laughing his ass off.

 **Great job Bella they looked just so funny. You fucking dazzled them. Sheesh their faces. Oh god. Hahaha.** Jaime thought laughing really loud aloud and accidently hitting the wheel and honking. Which made us laugh at him and causing Yuli to hit his had for laughing so retardly which caused us to laugh harder.

 **Great job.** Mary thought

 **Fucking funny dude their faces.** Yuli thought.

 **Great job it was funny.** Melinda thought laughing.

 **Great job mom.** Anthony thought chuckling.

 **Really funny.** Jemmett thought cracking up mentally and aloud.

 **So funny I have to say.** Renesmee thought trying to hide her giggles.

I'm glad they liked it, but I also knew it was really funny.

* * *

 _ **Sorry it took me so long but I couldn't get on. I'll try my best to post the next chapter quicker sorry. REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**BELLA'S POV**

* * *

"Race you, Anthony!" Jemmett called to my other son even though he knew he would have heard if he whispered on our way home.

"Hell yah!" Anthony answered back yelling just for fun.

"Ready, set, Go! Renesmee shouted and off my sons sped to our house.

I put a shield around my whole family including Anthony and Jemmett to talk about our hunting trip today.

 **So guys whose hunting today with me I know we all have great control but lets not take any chances and we could as well explore and see if we can fit in a paint fight tomorrow** **and the one that wins with be able to get a new car. Whose in.** I thought to my family. I heard lots of hell yeahs from everyone when I said the prize. They've been begging me to get one more car each.

 **I'm in like fuck. I mean new car. Fuck yeah.** Alex thought.

 **Im in mom. I want a new car.** Renesmee thought happily.

 **Like hell im in new car hell yah.** Jaime thought.

 **Im in im goanna get a Bugatti to show off.** Jemmett thought cocky.

 **Bugatti baby im coming for you.** Will thought.

 **Ahhhhh what car do I want.** Yuli thought.

 **New car hell yeah.** Melinda thought.

 **Hell yeah im in.** Mary thought.

 **Im in mom.** Anthony thought.

 **Guys remember there's only one winner and we haven't even started.** I thought laughing they all want a new car and there's only one winner. Lets see if I can get them a new car each but not to flashy to show off and call attention to us.

I started laughing because all my family said at the same time "it will be me" I was laughing really hard and so were the others.

I took my shield off them and let it expand as far as possible which is pretty far to see where the Cullen's home was at to stay away from there territory.

I put it back on me when I found the location of their home which was about 10 miles from ours but still to close for my liking I mean we're vampires that's easy to run.

I sped ahead of everyone easily but it was harder to pass my sons who were still trying to beat each other but at last I passed them and parked my car in the garage and headed in to wait for them to start a family meeting about the Cullens.

I took the time by bringing chips, cookies, and drinks for everyone to eat. When I heard wheels turning in the drive way I sat on the dinning table to talk about the Cullens. But then I only heard the voices and cursing of my sons.

"You fucking moron you cheated." Jemmett said angrily so I assumed he lost.

"Nah-u I didn't cheat you're just a sore loser. "Anthony answered laughing.

"Boys stop it seriously you guys act like 5 year olds. Leave that to toddlers would you." I told them when I had enough of their fighting about who won and cheated so I stood up and pulled the mother card.

"Sorry, mother." they both said.

"Okay, now go to the dinning table we are going to have a family meeting and I. Do. Not. Want. One of you trying to be funny by laying on the table acting like a model. Okay. Am I clear." I told them with my mama card but I actually meant the no laying on the table because last time was just not funny.

They both nodded laughing remembering what they did.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

 **"Family meeting now." I called to everyone. I knew something was up when both the boys went in running to the kitchen like it was life or death.**

 **When we all got down stair we headed to the kitchen to find Anthony only in his boxers spread across the counter smirking like a model. And Jemmett as well in only his boxers laying on the dinning table smirking like a model. Everyone couldn't take it and started laughing like there was no tomorrow but I couldn't stop the chuckles that came out my mouth.**

 **"Guys, please put your clothes on. Okay everyone take your seats we need to talk." I told them laughing. It tools us about 15 minutes to calm down and quiet down. I knew I wasn't going to forget this easily.**

* * *

 **End of flashback**

* * *

When everyone walked in I told them to head to the dining room for family meeting they al headed in and straight for the snacks.

"Okay, I know you all know what this meeting is about. We know they guessed we are vampires by our smell and my little show in bio. and they will want to talk to us and make rules which we will agree, okay. Alex, Will, Jemmett, Anthony, Jaime. And you too girls I know you guys have plans that I might allow some to be done okay. Also they will have questions about our eye colors." I said giving everyone a pointed look when I said they might have rules we have to follow.

Everyone nodded but didn't really mean it. That was my family.

"Okay, how about we go hunting now because I have a feeling they will here at night, kay." I told everyone. All they did was nod.

I ran out the back door with them behind.

As soon as we were in the forest we all split and headed for our hunt.

I was sitting on a rock when I heard my family arguing and some laughing so I headed to see what happen.

"You fucking idiot I just bought that phone and you threw it in the lake now what am I going to use." I heard Mary yelling at Jaime.

"Gee, sorry Mary but come on we all know you have tons of phones. "Jaime said trying to stop laughing. While the others laughed their asses off.

"What happen I could hear you guys yelling miles away." I told them.

" Bella, that fucking idiot pushed me while I was using my phone and it fell in the lake. Then everyone started laughing." She finished while glaring at everyone and mouthing you will pay at everyone which was kind of creepy.

That's when the Cullens walked though the trees. We didn't hear them approaching because Mary was yelling about what happen. But that wasn't what worried us it was that they heard when Mary called me Bella.

 **I'm so sorry B.** Mary apologized. I put my shield over everyone in my family so _he_ will not hear their thoughts.

 **S'kay Mary you didn't know.** I thought towards her.


	11. Chapter 11

**EDWARD'S POV**

* * *

We knew better that the ball that Will threw at Emmett that some how had electricity was Will's power. Which was surprising because we never heard of a vampire with that powerful gift which made my wonder what were the others gifts or who has gifts, but I knew better then that they were clearly powerful, because Will has electricity and we don't now how much control he has over it.

After we got out of our gym clothes and in our clothes we headed outside to our cars to head home. It didn't surprise us that nearly the whole school was around the vampires cars. We all looked at the only vampire outside which was Bella no Belle. It brought so much pain that it seemed that the vampires knew about my love, Bella by the way they talked and said her details about her and it also brought anger to myself because I mistake a pointless vampire to my Bella.

She felt our stare because she turned and gave us a dazzling smile that made all of us stumble and dazed. It surprised us that her smile had that much affect on us I mean she is just a vampire and the rest of my family have mates and I lost my mate why would I be dazed by a pointless, rude vampire.

We heard her chuckle at us clearly see our faces and planning her affect. I knew that it might be her gift, but who knows.

It seemed that her family was waiting for her because as soon as she turned on her car they sped away honking at people to move. I heard distant laughing that I knew must have been her family's for her little show she did to us.

"Whoa, what happen. "Emmett asked over his daze.

"I think she just dazzled us." I awsnered him.

"Okay if I believe you lets go home and talk to Carlisle." Emmett mumbled still trying to find out why it affected us that much that lead to us stumbling.

We all got in our cars and sped home but after some people took pictures of them.

I was the first one out and luckily Carlisle was home.

Esme met me at the doorway with a smile that still held sadness like usual every time she saw me because she knew I was in pain every damn second of the day.

"Hello, sweetheart. Are you okay you seem a little worried. "Esme asked me noticing my face.

"Mom, we need to have a family meeting now. There's vampires in our school and very powerful with 10 members but also strange." I told her worried.

"Oh, lord. Of course." She said also worried by the new information.

Carlisle having heard our conversation called a family meeting as soon as everyone got in. We all sat down in the living room.

"Okay Edward could you tell us what happen today." he asked.

"It seems that we were not the only new students. There is 10 vampires, but the strange thing about them is that they have I guess their human eye color. And we found out that one guy has the gift of electricity and used it on Emmett when we were playing basketball when throwing the ball him while playing a trick on him it shocked Emmett like electricity, no one saw of course but the other coven did laugh low but we heard anyways. And on our way out of school ready to head home a girl from the coven smiled at us and umm made us stumble and I think dazed. Also, some one from their family made a joke on Rosalie. Rose want to tell them." I couldn't tell them how they said facts about Bella that most people don't know and how we cant help but think if they know her.

"They called me and Alice bitches and I mean what the hell did we do. We haven't even spoke to them not even hi and here they are calling us bitches. And we answered back of course. And they said that they were very powerful and some of them had more then one gift sure. But then out of no where there was mud on my shoes and paint in my hair." Rosalie said all pissed and when she mentioned the end she screeched. Really loud that made us cover our ears.

"That's what I wanted to ask you Carlisle can vampires have more then one gift." I asked.

"Actually. I've heard that there's been some vampires with more then one gift so I say lets take that as a warning and they do have more the one gift, but lets take this serious no fights or provoking them because that they have more vampires and some of them might have gifts or more then one. Do you guys know how much control the guy with electricity have over it?" Carlisle awsnered us but asked but we all heard how curious he was.

"No we don't actually that's what worries me because we don't know if can he control it and use it when he wants or how powerful is it." I awsnered then looked at Alice and she felt my stare and knew I couldn't say the rest.

"Also Carlisle, they talk about.. about Bella." she couldn't hold it anymore and broke off sobbing and my shoulders shook with sobs and I saw most of my family in my position or Alice's as well.

"They say facts about her that people don't just notice right away. Like her scent exactly her scent and we cant help but wonder if they know her." Jasper asked pained.

"I think we should go talk to them and make a treaty with them that we don't mean any harm. How about that lets go." Carlisle told us as he stood up with Esme close behind.

We nodded and stood up and headed to the forest to catch their scent and talk to them. I found it first.

"Over here I found it." I called to my family.

We headed towards the scent that grew stronger until we heard them.

"Bella, that fucking idiot pushed me while I was using my phone and it fell in the lake. Then everyone in her family started laughing." She finished while glaring at her family and mouthing 'you will pay' at everyone in her family which was kind of scary.

That wasn't what shocked me but because she called someone Bella.

We slowed down and broke through the trees and in view. They all looked shocked. I think because they didn't hear us approaching with all the yelling of Mary I think.

* * *

 **REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**BELLA'S POV**

* * *

I at all of them but couldn't stop the smile that spread on my face when I saw Carlisle and Esme aright but wonder why were they all sad and in pain.

"What do you want!" Yuli all but hissed they all looked shocked and mostly Carlisle and Esme.

"Umm," Carlisle cleared his throat while looking at my family who all had their arms across their chest and annoyed looks on their faces and some with looks that can kill," we came here to establish that we don't want to cause any fights or harm." he finished looking kind of scared.

Suddenly Jaime laughed. Everyone turned to look at him even the Cullens.

"Emmett and Alice and Edward, don't think that so I don't know if we will give a fucking shit bout that because we will fight." He said smirking that smirk I know to well. All the Cullens looked at them.

"If you guys provoke us we will fight so I don't know if guys want to. Cause we all have gifts." Mary finished while glaring.

"May, we ask who has gifts and which gifts." Jasper asked.

"No, you may not." Alex snapped.

"We all us have gifts. Four of us have more then 3 gifts." Renesmee awsnered calmly.

All the Cullens looked shocked.

"Does the Volturi know of you." Edw- _he_ asked.

Everyone in my family laughed except Renesmee and I but we smiled. The Cullens all looked offended.

Will finally calmed down enough to answer, "They're afraid of us so I guess yeah they know us." He asked cockily.

They again looked shocked and kind of scared.

"Don't be scared a human doesn't get scared when someone confirms them they're a vampire." Jaime told them with angered voice referring to me when I was a human. They all looked shocked and in. Pain?

It seemed like it was Alice's final nerve because she exploded.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY ONE MORE THING ABOUT MY SISTER YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES. DONT THINK WE DONT KNOW WHO SHE IS WE KNOW AND IT HURTS WHEN YOU FUCKING IDIOTS TALK ABOUT HER!WE LEFT FOR HER GOOD SO SHE COULD FUCKING LIVE A HAPPY NORMAL LIFE WITH NO VAMPIRES AFTER HER!" Alice yelled at the same time sobbing.

Could it be true that they left for my good. No they could have told me that there was werewolves at La Push instead of finding out. Fuck! My head hurts so mush question but they cant know Belle is actually Bella.

All my family looked shocked by her out burst and the Cullens looked in pain and angry with us.

"So are you guys going to answer how do you know my sister." Jasper asked angrily it surprised me that out of everyone he was angry that my family talked about me.

"Well I mean everyone here is my sister or brother and I would lay my life for them but I would never, ever leave them and if they were human I think I would at least keep in contact and see how their doing instead of letting them to protect themselves and get turned into a vampire but no you guys left Bella who THE FUCK WOULD LEAVE their sister. So I think you guys don't deserve to call her sister because All of you left her alone to care for herself alone and siblings don't leave each other behind. I know that." Jaime yelled at them. That's what I like about him because when it comes to family he'll fight and speak his mind. A few seconds later he caught his mistake that he admitted that I got turned into a vampire.

All the Cullens looked ready to cry when Jaime stopped even Rosalie. I was shocked I mean every time she saw me she looked at me all diva queen and now she wants to cry.

When Rosalie recovered she spoke," So she is a vamp- vampire." She finished.

"Yeah. And." Yuli asked pissed.

"Do you know where we could find her we need to tell her why we left her." Esme asked sobbing. I almost took off my gift that made me look different and tell her it's me. Almost.

"We do but she doesn't want to see you. She has seen you but you guys didn't know because she is the most powerful vampire with tons of gifts so yeah if you talk tol her or she even sees you she will kill you on the spot. So it's leave her alone or bye-bye you die." Alex said cheerfully which in my opinion is scary. But I don't think im the most powerful vampire and I will not kill them. I actually would like them to explain but I would not tell my family that.

"I don't care I have to explain to her. I will fucking die if that makes her forgive me even if she doesn't love me or has someone else. Just so she can forgive me. I would do any damn thing for her forgiveness." Edward said with pain. Oh. My. God. It was the first time I said or thought his name, I couldn't help but admit it made some pieces of my crumbled heart put together at what he said. And it was kind of nice and surprising that he used bad words. I felt someone calling me so I looked around and it was Renesmee so I put a second shield for her and I.

 _Yes._ I thought towards her.

 _Is it true that you would kill everyone._ She thought with sadness lacing her mind.

 _Of course not. You know Jaime he talks and exaggerates. I would never kill your father without you guys or him knowing each other. But If he tries to take you guys I cant promise._ I thought honestly.

 _Okay. Are you okay._ She asked always worrying about my feelings. It brought a smile to my face with her caring.

 _Yes im okay honey._ I thought.

I took the second shield off when I heard Jaime snarling ready for a fight.

"Sure you will die. Why you leave her then." Jaime all but snarled.

"Jaime. Enough." I told him sternly.

" But he left y- Bella and now here he is saying he would die. What the fuck I bet she gives a fuck if you're alive or dead." Jaime said angrily.

"I said enough!" I told him losing my temper.

"Whatever." he muttered.

"I guess you're the leader." Carlisle guessed.

"Yes. I am." I awsnered him.

"I think it's time to leave. I hope we could talk another day. How about tomorrow after school. I have one question before we leave how many is there in your coven." Carlisle asked.

"Just 10. And yes tomorrow would be fine after school. Goodbye." I told him.

"Okay goodbye. Sorry for my family's behavior." He apologized.

We all nodded but didn't apologize. Rude much. That's my family.

They turned and left. We all headed home with a blank expression.

and some with smirks on their faces.

* * *

 **REVIEW.**


	13. Chapter 13

**EDWARD'S POV**

* * *

I cant believe that she got turned into a vampire with all I did to stop it. I tossed everything I wanted. Her, and having her forever. I left her to protect her and not have her be a vampire and here I am in pain because all this time I thought she was a human and comes out she's a vampire all this time. I should have listen to Alice when she said she saw this her turning to a vampire coming but noooo I was all "it doesn't have to be that way". I went through all that fucking pain for leaving to not turn her and take her soul but all that time she was a vampire. I bet she has someone else by now, because when she was human she was the most beautiful person and being a vampire. Of course she has someone. At that I fell to my knees. Because she has someone else that is not me. I bet she tells him "I love you" instead of me. My family knew better then to comfort me so they kept running back to the house. We don't dare call a house a home. Home was in Forks, Washington with my love but now there's no home. I started sobbing louder when I remembered what Alex I think said" "We do but she doesn't want to see you. She has seen you but you guys didn't know because she is the most powerful vampire with tons of gifts so yeah if you talk to her or she even sees you she will kill you on the spot. So it's leave her alone or bye-bye you die" it hurt so much knowing she will kill us if she saw us. It kept repeating itself in my head that she will kill us if she saw us. I heard distant sobbing that didn't belong to any of my family, but I didn't care, although I felt even more pain. I don't know why.

After like 7 hours of sobbing, yelling, and screaming in pain I stood up feeling numb and headed to the house.

* * *

 **ESME'S POV**

* * *

I cant believe my daughter is a vampire since we-we left her. At that thought I started sobbing louder. Carlisle was next to me sobbing quietly and saying loving words to me like "She has people that love her" and " Don't worry she's okay". It hurt so much when they said she would kill us. So much. Oh my poor son. I still hear his sobbing of pain in my head.

* * *

 **BELLA'S POV**

* * *

When we got inside we all went different ways. Jemmett and Jr were in the game room playing each other. Alex was looking at his car to see what to upgrade. Mary was looking online for a new phone although she has tons of them. Yuli was on her motorcycle with Jaime racing each other. Renesmee was in the music room on the piano. It hurt so much when she started playing piano and getting very good that it came in a close second after _him._ Will was designing our next house to move in after we finished high school with Melinda. I decided that I needed air and might as well as hunt again because with all the shields and mind talking kind of drained me and I also felt my break down coming soon and I don't want my family to see me weak because they all look up at me.

I went out the back door to not call attention from my family. When I was close to 7 miles from our house I heard distant sobbing, yelling, and screaming of pain. I ran closer to it but the closer I felt so much pain like the person's pain was my own. When I couldn't take it no more I fell to my knees because the pain was so much it was soon followed with my break down that happens every time I think of _him._ It hurt even more when I payed more attention to the person yelling my name over and over and I found out who that voice belonged to. It belonged to _him._

"Bellaaaaaaaaaa! I'm so sorry. I love you. Please come back to me!" Then I heard sobbing with so much pain even more pain then what I sometimes felt which was impossible. I know it was very mean for me to admit that I felt better knowing that he was also in pain for what he d to me but I still didn't believe him completely that he left to protect me like Jaime said siblings and lovers don't leave each other without being in contact.

After 7 hours I heard _him_ calm down enough to stand up and I guess head back to the others. It took me about 2 more hours to calm down and stand up and head hunting before going to my family.

As soon as I stepped through the door I was bombed with questions from everyone.

"Where were you!? We were so fucking worried don't leave again like that, homie." Yuli asked-yelled.

"What the fuck, Bella! We were so fucking worried we thought those fucking morons took you but I was like no Bella is hell more powerful then those snitches!" Alex yelled. I held in my laughter because he told me what he thought.

"Yeah, B you fucking scared us." Mary yelled.

"Bitch, you fucking scared us." Will yelled.

"Fuck! we almost went to their house and killed them all after we asked for you!" Jaime more like screamed.

"Bella. you scared as all don't do that again I almost went out with Renesmee to look for you." Melinda almost sobbed while hugging me before Renesmee.

"Momma, please don't do that again I was so scared. And my brothers almost ran to _their_ house to kill them." Renesmee sobbed this time hugging me really hard.

"Mom, I almost fucking went to those morons house to kill them. Please don't go again." Anthony almost sobbed while hugging with Renesmee. My momma's boy. Oh how I love him.

"Oh, shit mom. Please don't leave again it fucking freaked me out please mom don't do that again. Please." Jemmett sobbed while tugging at his hair just like his father.

I felt so bad because I made my family mad and sad. And my children cry.

"I'm so sorry guys I promise I will tell you guys next okay. Im so sorry." I told everyone while hugging them.

Oh how I love them. I looked at my IPhone and told everyone in a hurry to hurry up.

"Oh shit. We have less then a hour to get ready for school. Hurry!" I yelled. But kind of nervous because after school we all have to talk to the Cullens.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**MARY'S POV**

* * *

When I was getting ready for school I remembered that the Cullens will get a very interesting gift this morning. I ordered it while ordering my new iPhone.

Oh when they get it. Haha.

Will looked at me weirdly. Opps I actually laughed out loud. He raised a eyebrow at me but I just shook my head.

* * *

 **ALICE'S POV**

* * *

I was getting ready for school looking through my medium closet the huge ones were not used anymore because the last time anyone had one was when my sister was with us. I still cant believe what that guy said that she hated us so much she would kill us in the spot. It was so painful knowing she would kill us. Esme got me out of my thoughts when she called me from downstairs that I had a box that the mailman dropped off saying it was for me. Confused I went downstairs trying to remember if I ordered something, but I didn't so I just shrugged and went to it was kind of big. At the time I got downstairs everyone was there.

When I opened it I was shocked. Inside it was.

A fake dick in a package saying " for women who's husband's dick is not satisfying". And a bra way to huge with a note stuck to it saying," Sorry that your boobs are so small try getting it on use paper to fill it up" I was offended and shock, but there was more. Lesbian and porn magazines ( **Nothing against anyone)** and porn figures and lots of dvds that I guess were porn. And a Poster that said" I love porn". And a award with my name on it from a porn website saying I have liked more then one hundred porn videos. And one saying thank you for my porn video I posted. Also more posters of porn. There was more porn things in the box. I was shocked and so was my family they all looked at me shocked. I explained quickly.

"I swear this is not mine. I. Do. Not. Watch. Porn. I swear and I am not lesbian. I haven't posted anything or seen anything this is not mine I swear. And I did not order a fake dick Jasper is great I swear. I bet this is the other vampires doing. You guys have to believe me." I yelled.

Jasper came and hugged me murmuring that he believed me.

Everyone else nodded expect Emmett.

"Damn it how couldn't I think of that. It was fucking funny and smart." Emmett said.

"Let me tell you why you didn't think of that because like you said it was smart and you're not smart." Rosalie told him while hitting the back of his head really pissed that they did this to me. I still couldn't believe that they did this to me and why. Did Bella know about this.

* * *

 **(EDWARD JR.)ANTHONY'S POV**

* * *

I was getting ready to go to school. I was still kind of shaken up by my mom disappearing it fucking freaked me out. I decided on black jeans, skull t-shirt, black and white converse with a white jacket. I started laughing when I heard Mary's thoughts before she thought of her and Alex having sex clearly blocking everyone from her plan but I saw. I saw that she bought porn crap under the name of Alice Cullen and sent it to her house. I looked in the future and her face and her family's was hilarious that I had tears running down my face of laughing that later turned to tears of pain.

Pain because that was the family that left my mom and us. The family that broke my mother's heart. The family gave a shit about her safety and left her. The family that says they left to protect her. That was the family that made my mom have that look of pain in her eyes that never leaves it lessens but never leaves. They left us. It hurt her so much when me and Renesmee started to have a liking in piano and she had this emotion in her eyes that I didn't know that. I later regretted when I found out that hat moron played the piano and how that emotion in her eyes was pain.

When I got down stairs all the guys dressed similar to me and the girls all in jeans except Renesmee and Mary.

This time mom got in with Renesmee. Before Mary got in the car with Alex I winked at her meaning that I knew her plan. She smirked at me.

* * *

 **RENESMEE'S POV**

* * *

I know it was kind of mean when we told them lies about mom but it was Jaime that said it not mom which made me feel a little bit better about that.

When I got downstairs to wait for everyone else mom was already there so I asked her if she wanted to ride with me because I wanted to talk to her. She said yeah and it only added to my questions running through my head. Why did she say yeah? Does she want to tell me something? When everyone got downstairs. Mom and I headed to my car. This time I took my Bugatti Veyron just to show off and also because it's my baby. I got three years ago.

"Mom?" I asked my mom because I really needed to ask her everything that was in my head.

"Hmm." Mom answered.

" Are you going to tell them who we really are? Or more importantly who You are really?" I asked.

She winced and put her head in her hands clearly frustrated.

" I don't know, sweetheart. I mean sometimes I want to and then I don't. Im such a coward. I'm sorry." She told me close to sobbing. I really wanted to hug her but I was driving not that if we crashed we would be harmed but this my car and also people would notice that we would not even have a scratch.

"Mom you're not a coward that feeling is not being a coward it's worry. And you have all of us. But I know not everyone would like your option but it's yours." I finished.

" Honey. What would they say? What if they want you guys? What if they tell the Volturi and more vampires? What if they want to fight us? You know I hate hurting people." By the end she was rambling clearly worried, but I had one more question that was bugging me or my mind.

" Mom we're old enough to make choices and we would not go them I mean know them I would but not like stay with them and I don't think my brothers would want to be even close to them. But I have one question?" I told her seriously.

She just nodded for me to continue.

"Do you still love them or at least care for them?" I questioned her. Not that I minded if she did.

"I don't know, Ralie." She said using my nickname she made for me when I was little and said Renesmee was long and so was Ralice so she made Ralie.

"One more." I told her.

"Shoot." She awsnered me.

I took a deep breath and asked her.

"Do you love him."

* * *

 **WHAT WILL BELLA SAY? HAHA NEXT CHAPTER IS BELLA POV.**

 **SONGS I HEARD WHILE MAKING ALL MY CHAPTERS.**

"Need" by Hana Pestle(Chapter 1)

"Untouched" By Veronicas(Chapter 2)

"Demons" by Imagine Dragons(Chapter 3)

"Cry" by Kelly Clarkson(Chapter 4)

"Rolling in the deep" by Adele (Chapter 5)

"Now you gone" by Basshunter( Chapter 6)

"My love" by Sia (Chapter 7)

"Immortal" by Evanescence(Chapter 8)

"Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons( Chapter 9)

"Phenomenal" By Eminem( Chapter 10)

"Since you been gone" by Kelly Clarkson (Chapter 11)

"Energy" by Drake(Chapter 12)

"Apologize" by One Republic(Chapter 13)

"Not about angels" by Birdy (Chapter 14)

* * *

 **REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**BELLA'S POV**

* * *

I was shocked by Renesmee's last question it caught me off guard. But do I still love him? I felt dizzy. I took a deep breath so the dizziness stopped it did after a few seconds allowing me to answer.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered out.

"Mom it's okay. I know it's hard to know. But I want you to know that I would still love you the same even if you still love him. I just want you to know that I will still be happy." Renesmee told me which made tears form in my eyes.

"I don't know." I sobbed until I heard the students heartbeat getting closer. I tried calming down a few minutes away from school.

"It's okay Belle life is hard. Don't worry." She said while smiling sadly at me. Oh how I love her.

All us got out at the same time because Jaime sent all of us a text saying to get out at the same time to look cool. We laughed when he sent that but did as he said. All the Cullens smiled at us a tight smile while Alice glared at us. I wondered why she was angry was because of what Jaime said yesterday? I know it wasn't because when he said she was sobbing how can she angry right now. It came crashing on me when I remembered that my family loved playing pranks and I remembered that my family said they were going to play pranks of them. I let the curiosity win and looked through her head to see what my family did to her. It was really funning and immature. I wonder who's idea was it to send her porn and other shit but it was also messed up. I mean the bra shit was just fucked up.

I looked at my family and saw Anthony, Renesmee, and Jaime laughing at what they all saw in Alice's head with their mindreading gift. I still remembered when we found out Jr. or as we call him mostly Anthony could read minds just like his father.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

 _It was 2 months after I turned Jaime and 1 year after I turned Yuli when Anthony came to me with his big green eyes with tears in his eyes. I was very worried as soon as saw his tear clouded eyes._

 _"Baby, what's wrong. Did Jemmett hit you again. What's wrong, honey?" I asked him worriedly by now all my kids were downstairs with us as well as Jaime and Yuli._

 _"Mommy, I promise I didn't hit him. I was with Nessie playing with mine and her toys in her room." Jemmett told me quickly with his big green-ish brown-ish eyes. A perfect mix between his father and me. I believed him. I looked at Anthony for a answer. He finally awsnered my question._

 _"I hear voices in my head like when Jemmett said he was going to run over Nessie's doll" He didn't finish because Renesmee yelled at Jemmett._

 _"I knew it you did at purpose, you ugly boy." Renesmee yelled at him while he smiled sheepishly._

 _I was shocked when he said he heard voices in his head I quickly knew he was a mind reading it brought a smile to my faces because he had his father's gift but it also hurt because he was just like him._

 _"Baby come with me." I told him while carrying him to my room while Jaime and Yuli smiled sadly at me because they knew my story and who had that gift as well. His father. I knew what to tell him because while we were going around the world I met a vampire with a gift that was mindreading and at that time was the time I found I could copy gifts so it was mine as soon as he was a 5 mile range of me._

 _When we were in my room I explained to him. After I finished I noticed Renesmee in the room as well._

 _"Mommy, I also hear voices in my head all the time since 6 days ago." I was shocked that not only did Anthony have the gift of mindreading but also Renesmee it was good that she heard everything so I didn't need to tell her as well._

 _After that Jaime came to talk to them because_

* * *

 _he also had mindreading funny much lots of mind readers in this family._

* * *

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Gee, Mary that was smart and fucking hilarious!" Anthony muttered while giving Mary a hi-5.

Mary just smirked at him then at Alice and if possible Alice got even more angry.

"Yeah, home girl that was fucking funny!" Jaime laughed loudly that students looked at us.

"Shut the fuck up, moron. People looking at us." Yuli hissed at him while slapping the back of his head.

We all headed to our classes and Alice glared at us at any possible moment she had.

It was finally lunch. Finally tons of guys asked me out today. So annoying. I waited for my family and one by one they all arrived. We entered at the same time because 'someone' thought it was fucking cool to walk in at the same time while 'someone' opened one door and Will opened the other one and me on front. Yeah you guessed who that 'someone' is. Jaime.

The Cullens kept staring at us. Finally Alex lost it and went to their table although we kept telling him to stay but he ignored us and went up to them.

* * *

 **EDWARD'S POV**

* * *

At lunch Alice was still pissed at them and she was still glaring at them. We were watching them or more like stalking them was what I told the person that came up with the idea of looking at them to see if find out their gifts. And that someone was Emmett him being a great stalker.

It seemed that Alex I think had enough of us staring at us because he stood up and it seemed that his family were talking to him to not come here but he seemed to ignore them and headed our way looking pissed as ever more then Emmett when he looses at games or wresting.

When he got to our table his eyes glowed a bright red with blue around it my family and I would have pissed our pants if possible. Good thing his back was to the humans that were staring at us when he went our way because if they saw his eyes they would know he is no human.

"What's you guys fuckin problem wanna know our fuckin gifts don't you guys have the balls to come to us and ask but we would try them on you fuckin bitches anyways and their fucking painful. Wanna ask now. Get this in you guys motherfucking minds STOP STARING AT US!" He yelled at us angrily that all his eyes turned blue ocean blue we were all scared.

He walked back to his family and most of the students bowed down to him.

When he sat down his girlfriend kissed him while everyone smirked at him and the guys clapped his back.

We were all fucking scared.

* * *

 **Review!**

 _I was listening to " MY life" by the game FT. Lil Wayne_


	16. Chapter 16

**BELLA'S POV**

* * *

We laughed when Alex went up to them they all looked scared and good thing his back was to the humans because he was so mad that his eyes turned ocean blue which meant that he was going to turn into a animal. It always happens when he gets mad we think he has the gift to turn to any animal he wants because when he was a gangster he got really mad I mean when he got in fights with other gangsters so now as a vampire he turns to animals.

When he got back most humans bowed down to him because of how he stood up to the Cullens and cussed at them without being scared. That's Alex. Mary kissed him and the guys clapped his back while the rest of my family smirked at him meaning that was really smart.

The bell rang and we all stood up and headed to gym and after gym the Cullens will go to our house. Shit!

Today we played volleyball with Cullens for some strange reason the coach puts us always together. What a bitch.

When the bell rang meaning that school was over we headed to our cars the Cullens behind us. I turned around.

" Our house. Follow our scent that starts where we were yesterday. Be there as soon as possible. And Bella will NOT be there. Don't worry." I told them and added the Bella part when I heard all the Cullens thinking if Bella would be there.

We all got in our cars and so did the Cullens if I say so myself kind of scared and regretting that we have to meet up.

When we got to the house everyone did their crap. Anthony and Jemmett were racing on their cars. Anthony was using his red and black Bugatti Veyron 2015 and Jemmett was using his Aston Martin Vanquish that Mary and Alex boosted to go over 230 miles per hour.

"Mom, could you be the one that says ready set go. Please!" Jemmett said while using his angel smile. I of course said yeah.

"Okay, on your mark, get, set, GO!" I shouted and off they went like speeding bullets Jemmett in the lead but Anthony passed him.

It was almost 3 hours since the boys left that I started to get worried but then they came speeding through the driveway Jemmett won by a centimeter. A very close one. Right after they turned off the engines of their cars the Cullens cars came to view.

Rosalie couldn't keep her eyes off the cars of my sons as soon as she got out of her car and so couldn't all the Cullen men.

As soon as everyone got out of the cars my whole family was outside with us.

" Lets head inside and take a seat. And we will answer you guys questions well the ones we can." Melinda spoke.

We headed inside with the Cullens close behind. When we sat down they didn't say anything so I spoke.

"I was looking through you guys thoughts and saw you guys want to see what our gifts are, am I correct." I asked them they all nodded but Carlisle had the guts to speak up.

"Yes. If you don't mind." Carlisle awsnered.

"Well you guys seem to know that William can control electricity." All looked shocked and scared.

"Will, Jemmett." I called him. Everyone looked shocked by his name I bet they noticed how similar his name is to Emmett's.

"Hell yeah." Will answered.

"Yeah." Jemmett awsnered knowing what to do.

Will put a electricity shield around him and Jemmett put his hand through but couldn't because of the shield. The Cullens looked shocked.

"And Melinda his mate has the gift to see others past." I told them. They all still looked more shocked.

" Emmett lost a bet with Jasper one month ago when the Seahawks won the Ravens **_(I don't know if its true)_** of $500." Melinda spoke up and the Cullens nodded meaning it happened.

"Alex the one that went to you guys table has the gift to turn into any animal he wants." I continued they looked even more shocked if possible.

"Mary his mate can cause pain almost like Jane from the Volturi but more pain then that she collects others pain and use it as her own." They all looked scared by that.

"Jaime can read minds just like Edward but no one can block him." Renesmee spoke because she knew I couldn't say his name. Emmet smirked for some reason I didn't want to know.

"His mate Yuli can control the 4 elements." I finished with my family and next was my kids and mine for last to shock them more.

"Anthony can mind read, mind control, control fire, and see the future." I continued.

"Jemmett has the gifts to mind control, seeing the future, showing thoughts, and turning into anyone he wants or invisible." I continued on.

" Renesmee has the gifts of showing thoughts and memories, seeing future, mindreading, and knowing when someone is lying she can feel it." I said before saying mine.

" I have a mental and physical shield and I also have the gift to copy gifts so I have more then 30 gifts." I finished while I looked at them their eyes looked like they would pop out.

My family were all grinning proudly of our gifts and because the Cullens expression to our gifts.

"Any more questions." Jemmett asked. Rosalie finally responded.

"What old are you guys." She asked.

"Not over 50." I awsnered.

"Who turned you." She asked.

Sorry was all I heard from my family's thoughts.

"Bella." Everyone of my family said.

The Cullens all gasped.

"When was she turned." Jasper asked.

"3 months after you left her." Jaime snarled.

"We need to talk to her. Please tell us where she is." Carlisle begged. I almost gave in to tell him but I didn't.

"Sorry but no I don't think she is ready to face you guys. You hurt to much. She will not just forgive you with open arms." I told them.

"Please leave." Was all I said.

"Please. Im begging you please tell us where she is I need to know." Edward begged before his family dragged him out our house.

"Bella is closer then you know." Was all I said before I ran to the woods because I was going to break down I didn't want my family to see.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**

 _I was listening to" Lay Me Down" by Sam Smith._


	17. Chapter 17

**EDWARD'S POV**

* * *

To say I wasn't shock was a lie. I mean not even Carlisle ever heard of vampires possessing such powerful gifts and more then 2 gifts. It was the shock of his life and mine. But the biggest shock was that Bella turned 10 vampires in her first years. I bet it was painful with the newborn bloodlust and I was not there for her.

I didn't notice when I sat down on the couch with the rest of my family until Rosalie spoke. I was very thankful with her because she spoke our questions to the other coven.

"So when are we starting to search for Bella because I mean I would fight any coven to know where Bella is but this coven could take us down in a blink of an eye." Rosalie said. But I knew I would give my life to ask Bella for her forgiveness.

"Soon. But first lets try to spy on them and see if Bella might as well pay them a visit. Or if they call her we could pick up some clues. Our goal is to explain to her. Right." Carlisle spoke with so much determination. Which kind of surprised me because I never heard him like this. I was kind of happy when all my family members said right but it was only a bit of happiness that I felt in my heart the rest was pain, guilt, anger, and more pain.

"Alice and Edward why don't you go right now but just stay at hearing range and one of you get close enough to see all of them. But do not let them see you. If" Carlisle didn't get to finish because Emmett interrupted him.

" What if they see them." Emmett asked. I wanted to laugh because that was what Carlisle was going to say.

"That was what I was going to say before you interrupted, son," He told Emmett then continued after Emmett apologized," If they see you guys just say you guys forgot something in the woods or were out hunting." He explained.

" When do we leave." Alice asked eager to find something about Bella.

" When you guys are ready." He answered us.

Everyone hugged us and wished us good luck.

"Be back in 3 hours because we need to talk before you guys go back to school." Carlisle added.

Alice and I headed to their house more like the woods around their house.

"How are you, Edward." She asked.

"How am I?! Really, Alice! How the fuck am I suppose to be when the love of my life went through all this shit by herself! And she was all by herself because of me! Because of me." I all but yelled but broke down at the end sobbing dryly. I felt even more guilty because I was taking out my anger and guilt on my sister when all she's doing is making sure im okay.

"I'm so sorry, Alice. Its just she went through all this shit alone because of me. Me! I did this shit when I left her. She was alone because of me. She turned 10 vampires and she wasn't even 10 years old.I'm sorry Alice for yelling at you. It's just hard that now she hates everyone when it's all on me not you guys." I sobbed on her shoulder why she hugged me.

"It's okay, Edward. I know this is hard. But listen I helped you with this. This no ones fault. And if it is it's mine because I didn't see the future." She told me but I knew it was mine.

After I calmed down we went back to our mission.

We saw and heard everyone but Belle was not there or heard.

"How many more minutes until we go back?" I asked Alice.

"25 more minutes." She told me..

* * *

 **ALICE'S POV**

* * *

I felt so bad for Edward he was so broken. I tried remembering our meeting with other coven to see if they slipped in anything that could lead us to finding Bella.

Then something important that had caught my attention when we were at their house came crashing on me like rocks.

Three names had caught my attention completely just there.

Anthony. Renesmee. Jemmett.

It was strange how all their names were familiar, but they could also just be that their names. But I knew better it has a meaning.

I mean Anthony is Edward's middle name. Renesmee's name has Bella's mother's name Renee and my mother's name Esme. Jemmett's name has Emmett's name in it, but this thing in my head said that the letter J in the beginning was for someone's name Jasper maybe or Jacob from La Push. They were friends when she was human.

It was just so strange that the three of them have at least most of my family's name as their names or part of their names. I knew there is a meaning behind that and I will find out either way.

"Alice!" Edward hissed bringing me out of my daydream.

"What!" I hissed back.

"Listen! Bella. No Belle arrived." He told me. I knew it was hard for him because Bella's and Belle's names were so similar it was hard not to call them the same. I listened like he said.

" Bella!" I heard I think Melinda say. Wait she said Bella not Belle. Did she get mistaken.

"Ssssh!" I heard. I stepped back thinking they heard us but Edward stepped forward but got thrown back twitching on the ground.

"What the fuck!" he hissed.

"I think Will put a electrical shield." I explained.

"Something crashed on my shield." I we heard Will explain which meant that my answer was correct.

We ran back home.

"Guys we were about to go look for you what happen." Emmett asked us looking worried.

"Lets go inside and sit down so you guys could explain and talk." Carlisle told us while leading us inside.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**

 _I was listening to" How to love" by lil Wayne_


	18. Chapter 18

**BELLA'S POV**

* * *

I hunted after 2 hours of sobbing and breaking trees and boulders. I felt so much pain because the people I loved left me all alone. I felt guilty because I never was brave enough to look for my children's father when they were just little kids but now it's to late their older as old as they can get physically and they saw their father for first time and I didn't plan it to be like that. He doesn't even know that they are his kids he doesn't even who I was or that I was pregnant. I felt angry because the Cullens left me pregnant with triplets they didn't check me they just left. That fucking son of a bitch he just needed a place to put his fucking dick. I bet he wasn't even a virgin he just said that to trick me. But I didn't regret it one bit because from that my children were born from.

When I went through the forest to the house's yard I knew someone or something was close by. I let it go because this is my family. They could take anything or anyone down in a blink of an eye.

"Bella." Melinda called as soon as she saw me. It kind of got me worried because no one knew that I was Bella only my family and Jacob's pack, and I couldn't help but think if that person heard that or if it was a Cullen.

"Ssssh!" Will hissed. I looked around then at him.

"Something crashed on my shield." Will explained. We looked towards the forest by now everyone of my family was outside with us as soon as they heard what Will said.

Everyone looked around trying to see. I headed to the forest and ran around the house until I found the scent of Alice and _him._

I headed back to my family and told them who it was," It was two Cullens. Alice and Edward."

I told them that in one breath but felt like I ran hundreds of miles when I said his name and my family seem to notice that.

"I'm so so sorry, B! I didn't mean to say Bella. I'm so sorry!" Melinda apologized close to sobbing.

"S'kay Mel." I told her feeling bad that she feels guilty about what happen she didn't know those stalkers were there.

"Lets go inside and plan PRANKS!" I shouted all my family cheered and the guys fist pumped the air before picking me up and catching me after throwing me in the air and carrying me to the living room.

"Hell yeah!" Jaime shouted while grinning ear to ear.

"Fuck yeah. You're the best!" Alex shouted grinning so hard I thought his cheeks would rip.

"Like fuck we'll prank them!" Will shouted.

"Thanks so much, mom!" Jemmett said while hugging me not caring for calling me mom.

"I knew you would say that." Anthony told me.

"Like fuck we will." Renesmee told me. It surprised me because she doesn't really talk about them or says lots of bad words specially about them.

"That's right Renesmee like fuck we will!" Melinda yelled. I was glad that she got over her guilt.

"Are you kidding like fucking yeah we will! Fuck yeah! Bitches watch out Swans are fucking eating you alive! Bitches!" Yuli shouted.

"B, you gotta be kidding you say it right now I already started it was fucking good!" Mary explained exited.

"Oh, I fucking know. It was great! I'm proud of you." I told he while smiling. Everyone agreed that it was awesome even Renesmee she laughed her ass off when she heard it.

When we all calmed down we started planning pranks. When we finished we only had about 1 hour before school the pranks were great they were going to start soon. We all went upstairs to get ready and head to school.

* * *

 **ALICE'S POV**

* * *

After Edward and I explained what happen I decided to tell them about what I noticed.

"I don't know if you guys noticed about three members of the other coven but their names are similar to ours." I explained they all looked confused I bet they didn't notice because they only were paying attention to what they said but I know they didn't catch it by the look on their faces.

"What do you mean Alice please explain it seems we don't what you are talking about." Carlisle asked me.

"Okay. You all know that Edward's middle name is Anthony," they all nodded so I continued," Remember that the boy with green eyes and blond hair his name is Anthony just like Edwards's middle names." I finished.

"Alice, love. I think that is just a coincidence." Jasper told me.

" Let me finish, Jasper." I told him. He didn't continue because when I called him Jasper he knew I was serious.

" The girl with green eyes that are really bright and her hair color is exactly like Edward's. And her name is Renesmee. Remember Bella's mother's name was Rene and Rene is the beginning of her name. The last part of her name is Esme. Like our mothers. It's both Bella's and Edward's mothers' names put together." I added. They all looked shocked with what I said but I continued.

"The other boy with brown hair is like Bella's remember," they all nodded and looked offend when I asked them if they remembered." His name is Jemmett. I know Emmett is not a common name and the only Emmett I know is Emmett my brother and why not our brother Emmett if the other two people have names that are somehow the same as our family's members names. And the J could be for Jasper. Who knows. But one thing I know is that there is a meaning behind the names." I finished they al looked shocked.

After our meeting we all went our separate ways then I remember something very important. And two question came crashing to me. Could those three children be siblings? Could Edward be their father?

* * *

 **OH! ALICE IS PUTTING THE PEIECES TOGETHER. WHEN WILL SHE FIND OUT. REVIW! TELL ME IDEAS WHEN SHOULD BELLA TELL THEM ABOUT THE TRIPLETS.**

 _I know it doesn't fit with my chapter but it inspired me to write this chapter. I was listening to " cant relate" by King Lil G._

 ** _REVIEW!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**ALICE'S POV**

* * *

It could be possible or could it?

I mean they had sex before we left but could male vampires have children with human females?

I will have to ask Carlisle that when he gets back. I mean I would search it online but who knew if that was true.

I didn't notice when Rosalie entered my room until she spoke.

"Alice what's wrong you look far away. Tell me I know I was never really nice to Bella or showed that I care for her but trust me I do so much and even more now. Please tell me." she begged which surprised me not that it was her first time begging.

"Let's go to the woods so no one listens in. This might not be truth. This is just something I think." I told her trusting that she will for once be my loving sister.

"Of course Alice I will not tell no one. I give you my word." She told me.

When we were far away of hearing range from the other coven's home and ours I explained.

"Rosalie, I don't know if you know but Edward had sex with Bella before the party." I told her she looked kind of shocked. I didn't know that she didn't know that.

"Okay, so you heard about how similar the three vampire's names are with our family members. But I know it isn't just a coincidence that the three of them have similar names to our family's I know the three of them are siblings or something but related. I know this sounds crazy or some shit but I think .. th-they are." I couldn't finish it sounded to crazy.

"They are what!?" Rosalie asked inpatient.

"They are Edward's and Bella's children," I said to her but added," I mean I know you know why can't you have children no offence. You cant have children because your body can't change but a human's can. When Edward and Bella had sex she was human and I guess Edward's junk worked. I mean I don't know it's just a crazy guess." I finished she seemed thoughtful about that.

"Actually, Alice that seems possible, because I can't have children because my body can't change sadly but Bella does she's human or was when she had sex with Edward. And when we asked Carlisle why can't Emmett and I have children he said Emmett wasn't the problem nothing changed about him he just froze at his age and my body also froze and can't change to carry a child, so it seems possible that they are Edward's children. But the problem is asking them if they are Edward's children or if they even know who their father is. Also, what if they lie. We need to tell them ourselves and not tell anyone because if we do and they say no right at Edward's face I know it will crush his hope and I don't think he can take even a little bit more of pain then he has right now." Rosalie explained.

"That's right when do you want to ask them." I asked Rosalie.

"How bout we ask them tomorrow." She said looking at her watch.

"Oh shit! We have less then an hour to ready!" She yelled shocked that we talked for so long. I felt warm inside knowing that we were doing this for our sister Bella and our brother and our hopefully niece and nephews.

When we got there everyone was already ready for school and shocked because we looked happy for once in a long time. When they asked what happen we just said it was nothing, but when Edward asked if it was about Bella my heart shattered. I didn't know if I had the heart to tell him it wasn't , but I did because if I did tell him it was about Bella I knew it would break his heart even more if I lied and he found out so I told him no. His whole face held so much pain that I thought it was impossible for him hold more pain but he proved me wrong with the pain that added to his face when I awsnered him no.

All the way to school I was thinking what I was going to do to ask the three of them if their father was Edward. It seemed that so was Rosalie.

I didn't notice when we got to school until Jasper called me.

"Alice, honey. Are you alright something wrong." He asked worried. Oh how I love him always worrying about me.

"No I'm okay I guess you know trying to find something useful." I told him. He knew I was lying to him but he knew I would tell him when I knew was a right time.

We all got out of Rose's BMW When we heard wheels squeal on the road close to school. I knew those were the Carson's announcing their arrival.

Rosalie shot me a look. I just got my phone out of my purse and texted her.

To: Rosalie

 _Before lunch by the doors get there early wait for me if I'm not there. When they get their I will ask if we can talk with the three of them and if they say no let's just talk to the girl Renesmee. Block your thoughts think about Emmett and you._

I texted her. When her phone rung she looked at it then looked at me and moved her head a cm to one side then to the other so the others didn't notice our exchange.

When the other coven parked and got out the coven nodded in our direction and so did we. The bell finally rang and we all headed to our classes. I couldn't wait till lunch to ask them who their father was and if I was a aunty.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**

 **OKAY WHAT DO YOU THINK WHAT SHOULD THE TRIPLETS SAY. SHOULD SHE AND ROSALIE TALK TO THE THREEE OR ONLY RENESMEE. SHOULD THE TRIPLETS( OR RENESMEE) TELL THEM WHO THEIR FATHER IS.**

 **REVIEW! GIVE ME IDEAS!**

 _I was listening to" Let me sign" by Robert Pattinson_


	20. Chapter 20

**RENESMEE'S POV**

* * *

After we got ready we got in our cars. This time I got in my mom's red Ferrari because it can go way faster then mine and I just love it as does her.

I really wanted to drive her car today and race my dumbass brothers because mom's car is unwinnable.

As soon as mom got downstairs I asked her.

"Mom, can I please drive your Ferrari please!" I begged her.

"Okay, Renesmee but don't scratch it." She told me before I hugged her.

"Are you riding with me? I asked her.

"Nah, I'll take my BMW." she said.

As soon as I turned on the car I squealed because I love how it purrs to life. It's just so awesome!

"Hey, Eddie and Jemmy wanna race!" I yelled using the names they don't like.

"Shut the fuck up, Nessie!" They both yelled at me. All I did was laugh.

"Guys! Language especially to a lady!" Mother scolded them. Both of them looked down and muttered at the same time 'sorry'.

"Actually I don't mind that you call me Nessie I like that name." I yelled.

"So do you guys wanna race. I'll see both of you in school." I added.

"Like fuck I'll beat you." Shouted Jemmett.

"Sure sis but don't cry when you get there a hour later." Laughed Anthony.

I hissed at them.

Anthony got I his Bugatti and Jemmett got inn his Aston Martin Vanquish.

"In, your, mark, get set. GO!" Shouted Mary from Alex's Camaro.

First I was in the lead but then Jemmett cut in front of me while sticking his middle finger out his window.

When he did that I growled low. Okay I growled very loud.

I stepped on the pedal really hard and I finally passed him, but then a bastard cut in front of me and it was Anthony. Moron.

He even opened the window on the top of the car and put his middle finger in the air. I was beyond pissed.

I pressed all the way not caring that it was mom's car. I finally saw the school and kept going we were so close but then Jemmett cut in front of him. So it was me and Jemmett. I was not going to lose!

At last I got in the parking lot first. I was so happy I put my middle finger up in their faces when I got out. And I don't know why we always put our middle fingers up.

When the rest of my family got we nodded in the Cullens direction because they were staring at us so we nodded back at them to them as well to not be so rude.

When the bell finally rang we all headed to our class.

During my class before lunch I was pulled into a vision of the future of Rosalie and Alice asking who our father !

They found out. I wonder how they found out. We didn't slip. Did we?

thought towards Anthony if he saw that. He just thought towards me he did see the same thing as me. A few seconds later we heard Jemmett thinking to us knowing clearly that we were listening to him and that we saw the same thing as him. During the last minutes of class we thought to each other and I did my best to show Jemmett my thoughts and Anthony's to him even though I wasn't touching him with my gift what we would do about the vision we saw. At last we decided that we were all going to talk to them and tell them who our father is.

At last the bell rang meaning that it was the end of class and time for lunch.

We took a deep breath and met with our family before headed to the cafeteria and as seen in our visions there stood Alice and Rosalie by themselves waiting for us.

As soon as they saw us they approached us.

"Excuse me, but can I please speak with Renesmee, Anthony, and Jemmett, please." Alice literally pleaded. Damn they really wanted to know who our father is.

Mom shot us a look to my brothers and I but we just nodded. The rest of our family headed to the cafeteria after of course shooting each of us a look.

"What!" I spat. Not at all feeling bad because they left my mother heartbroken and now they want to be in her life and ours. But like hell we will not welcome them with open arms to our lives!

"Can we go somewhere more private like the woods." Alice asked us clearly hurt. Oh now dear aunty Alice is hurt. Well her hurt is not even a 100th of my mothers. What a bitch!

My brothers and I headed to the woods faraway from hearing range even from our family's because I knew it would hurt mom. I made sure she wouldn't see what we were talking about by blocking her. I knew she would find out eventually but not now she has to much on her plate now to deal with knowing that they knew who our father is.

I gave them a nasty look for them to continue.

"Okay this might be rude but we only want to know two things. It could be under your conditions but we want to know just both of us. Please answer true fully. Are the three of you related as siblings." Rosalie asked us. My brothers and I looked at each other before nodding.

"Yes we're all three related as siblings." I told them. Raising an eyebrow for them to continue. Both of them looked shocked. I couldn't help but get in their thoughts.

 _Oh my god! They are related they're siblings. Will their father be Edward._ Alice thought shocked.

 _Oh shit! It's a huge possibility that they are Edward's kids._ Rosalie thought shocked as well as Alice.

"Last question. Who is you guys father." Alice finally asked. Damn they got it.

"Why do you want to know." Jemmett asked.

"Please we wont tell no one, please. Is it Edward" Alice begged.

"Yes." Anthony hissed.

"Sadly." Jemmett hissed as well.

"Look you got your answer, but don't think im going up to that motherfucker and say ' hey daddy, I love you after you left my mother pregnant' because I wont. We dislike him so much we can't even look at him for long." I said and with that my brothers and I left them shocked as hell.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK IF YOU SEE AT THE END I ADDEDD GLAMGIRL4261'S IDEA. HOPE IT MET YOUR THOUGHTS. PLEASE REVIEW! PUT IDEAS.**

 _I was listening to" Heart Of Stone" by IKO._

 **REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**ALICE'S POV**

* * *

The world fell when the words fell off their mouths. They're my nephews and niece. That's not all they hate us so much they cant look at us without disgust. It hurt so much but a few seconds after they left it finally sunk in completely Bella doesn't hate us so much for our leaving but for leaving her while she was pregnant.

We left her aloe to her newborn triplets, newborn stage, Around humans. Then it came to me. Who turned her?

I couldn't take it no more I fell to my knees sobbing.

I finally noticed that Rosalie was next to me her shoulders shaking ready to fall apart. Then she fell to her knees crying as well.

After hours of crying we smelt human blood coming from the direction of school. School.

We forgot about school. But who cared my sister hated us and our niece and nephews as well.

When Rosalie stopped sobbing she croaked out.

"We fucked up all kind." She chuckled but it didn't meet her eyes.

"Yeah." I said.

"All I wanted was to have a baby and now here we are finding out that when we left Bella we didn't only leave her but also 3 babies. 3 babies one niece and 2 nephews. I could've been their second mom. Oh Alice what did we do." Rosalie moaned.

"Rosalie what will we tell Edward. I don't think we could go to Edward and say ' Oh, hey remember when you and your mate had sex before we left her she was pregnant and those three teenagers/ vampires are your triplet kids and they hate you so much they can't look at you without disgust'. Oh Rosalie what did we do." I yelled-sobbed.

"Let's go. They must be worried but one thing. We. Are. Telling. HIM!" Rosalie told me.

"Okay." Was all I said and stood up held my hand for my sister and off we went to school.

As soon as we broke through the woods sure enough their was our family looking worried a fuck. I went directly to Jasper's arms and kiss him to make his worry and pain go away.

After Jasper and I broke apart I saw that Rosalie and Emmett did the same thing as us. I also saw the other coven looking at us and noticed that the triplets were not there.

We were parked by the exit of the school buildings so when the triplets got out they had to pass by us.

A few minutes passed and the school door opened and out came the triplets. When they passed Renesmee stopped in front of me and Rosalie.

"Renesmee don't do anything you'll regret!" Shouted Melinda trying to hide her smirk.

"Course not!" Renesmee shouted while still facing Rosalie and I.

"Don't say anything about what we talked about. Remember that was what you guys said. Here let me show both of you." She said warningly while putting her hand on Rosalie's and mine cheeks. The part when I told her an her brothers that we will not tell no one if they awsnered our question flashed in my mind and I guess as well as Rosalie.

All we did was nod. And with that she went to her's or Belle's red Ferrari because the first day she came with a BMW and Belle came with a Ferrari exactly like the one Renesmee just got in.

Everyone else got in their cars while Melinda came to us.

"My brother said he saw lots of questions in you guys head so I guess you want to talk bout them. Am I right." She asked.

"Yes we actually have tons of question we are hoping you guys will answer, if you don't mind." Jasper told her.

"How bout umm this afternoon like at 4:00ish. Our house." She asked.

"That'll be great. We'll be there." Jasper answered her.

"See yah." She said while putting on her shades and walking to her or Will's car.

As soon as she got in Jemmett shouted.

"Race you, you motherfucker!" He shouted to Will. Damn that language!

"Hell yeah!" Will shouted back.

"Read, set, GO!" Shouted Renesmee. And off they went with the rest of the family behind.

We sped to our house to inform Esme and Carlisle about the meeting at the other covens home. Our way to the house it was quiet the pain was so clear the air that a fly could die of pain if they passed by the air in the car.

"Kids. You guys are late. What happened?" Esme asked us worried.

"Yeah, Alice. You and Rosalie went to he woods with those three kids." Emmett asked.

"Oh nothing happen we just had a agreement because we wanted to know where Bella is, but they said no." I awsnered them.

"Carlisle we have a meeting with the Carsons at 5:00 today at their house." Edward told them.

"Oh that's great. We can ask more questions" Carlisle told us.

"Yeah lets hunt we have about 2 hours before we go to their house." Emmett said.

"Let's go." Carlisle.

We headed hunting after our small conversation.

I was thinking cons and pros about telling the other coven the same questions I asked the triplets so everyone could know that they are part Cullen but especially for Edward to know.

I didn't notice when I sat on a bolder until Carlisle called me.

"Alice are you alright honey." Carlisle called to me.

"Yeah. Just thinking ya know." I called back because we were 2 miles apart.

Everyone came to where I was sitting as soon as I looked up I felt arms around me and I instantly recognized them as my mates arms.

"Jazz, I'm alright. Just thinking about the other coven." I told him.

"Sweetheart, if they are bothering we could leave." Esme said. I thought about it, but then I heard a voice in my head repeating itself ' like you left Bella'. I instantly answered with a no because this coven s our closest clue to Bella.

"No! This our closest clue to Bella! We will not leave before finding Bella so we can be a family." I shouted angry.

"That's what I'm talking about! We're not leaving without Bella!" My brother Emmett shouted as well with tears in his eyes that will never shed when he said we weren't leaving without our sister.

"Right!" Edward shouted as well.

"Now we're talkin." Jasper agreed.

"Course we're not leaving without our sister." Rosalie told everyone.

"I agree." Carlisle agreed with us.

"Of course." Esme added.

And with that we headed to the Carsons home.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**

 **HOW WAS IT GIVE ME IDEAS.**

 _I was listening to" We Are Family" From Ice Age 4._

 **REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**BELLA'S POV**

* * *

I had and idea of what the triplets and Alice and Rosalie were going to talk but wasn't sure.

After lunch I noticed that they were not back. I wasn't worried because my kids could protect themselves. I was worried for Alice and Rosalie because my kids tempers were really short.

At the end of my last class I decided to I was going to La Push, Washington to visit my friend, Jacob Black.

After class I headed to the office and told the office guy that I had a family emergency and he believed me because I gave him my smile and boom! He got dazzled.

I planned on telling my family that I was visiting my friend Jacob.

After I saw Renesmee threat Alice and Rosalie I knew she told them big shit. I wondered what she told them.

Did she tell them who their father is? Did she say I'm Bella? I hope not but I knew I wouldn't be mad at her. Ever.

I saw Melinda talk to them and heard that they are welcome to come today at 4:00ish, but I saw in the future that they will get there at 5:00. She was the only that knew I was going La Push.

After she got in her car the races began. Everyone else sped behind them.

When we got home I told everyone that I need to tell them something.

When everyone found a seat. The girls on their mates lap and my kids all spread all over the couches. I felt guilty to admit to my self that I was kind of jealous that the girls had a mate to sit on their lap, while I didn't because he didn't love or want me.

"Okay, when I was in class I decided that I was going to visit Jacob in Washington. I'm leaving today in about half an hour and coming back in 2 days. Okay." I told my family. I heard groans of disapprovals.

"Mommy, don't go." Jemmett told me while smiling his smile just like his dad's.

"Yeah, mommy. Who will see Barbie with Jemmy." Anthony told me while laughing.

"Shut the fuck up, Eddie kins." Jemmett snarled.

"Tell Jake and the pack hi. Oh and call me if they found imprints." Renesmee told me kind of sad because I was leaving.

"Yeah mom, call Renesmee if guys from the pack found imprints so Renesmee could take them off her 'fuck' list." Laughed Anthony. Wow today he's got humor.

Renesmee gave him a nasty glare that if looks could kill. I would miss my son.

"Anthony, apologize." I told him sternly.

"Sorry, sister." He actually apologized seriously I loved it when he was all gentlemanly just like his father.

"Forgiven, brother." She said back.

"Okay no more questions. No teasing." I asked.

"Nah, just good luck and call 4 times an hour, kay." Melinda told me. I laughed because come on 4 times an hour wow.

"What?" She asked me because I was laughing.

"Really 4 times. Okay." I told her when I stopped laughing because I saw how serious she was and so were the others.

When I looked around I saw how sad they were even the guys but what broke my heart was the look on children's face.

"Oh, come on family hug." I told them. Before I could think something my whole family was hugging me. Oh now I felt guilty about leaving but I already called Jacob and told him I was coming and he was excited and it was long since I saw him.

Renesmee, Melinda, and Mary were sobbing. Yuli kept a strong face on but I knew she was close to breaking, she was always trying to be strong but sometimes her wall breaks. I think it was because when she was human she was a very strong human and when she crashed her motorcycle she cried because she thought she was going to die without finding her soul mate and since that day on when she woke up as a vampire she tried to stop her self to show pain, but sometimes it breaks like right now it was breaking.

"Oh, Yuli I will miss my strong as fuck best friend." I said smiling sadly at her and like that her wall broke and she sobbed with us."

My boys had on strong faces, but I knew inside they were sobbing. I didn't know it would hurt us so much to separate for only a two days, because haven't been apart for longer then 2 months but that only happened like 4 times long ago.

After about 20 minutes we broke apart and I headed upstairs to pack.

When I was downstairs my family hugged me and everyone sobbed even all the boys.

When I got to the door my family yelled 'to be careful' or ' bring me clothes from Seattle' or other shit.

I yelled back before I got in my Ferrari and headed to the airport.

After I got to the airport just in time must I add. I headed to security and the other shit before I sat in my first class seat, and read books while listening to music on my iPod.

When I landed close in Seattle I got my luggage and headed to the forest when no one saw me and ran with my luggage which was hard. When I got to the treaty line I had to throw my luggage to the other side and put a shield just above the ground so my stuff didn't hit the ground and break.

After all my luggage was in my shield and off the ground I crossed the rive that was the treaty line, but as soon as I landed a wolf pounced at me and growled but I recognized him as Jacob because every wolf knew me and because of Jacob's thought's.

"Ahhhhh, you moron. Wolf on me help, help!" I fake yelled. More wolves appeared growling at whatever was hurting me and when they saw Jacob nuzzling with his nose they literately howled with laughter.

After that they all went behind the trees and came back with shorts.

"Hey, guys." I greeted them. They didn't take that because they hugged me.

"Missed you to." I said because I knew this was their way of telling me they missed me.

"What happen. Never mind let's go to my house and then you could explain while you cook." Embry said.

"Oh, lord. How rude I'm the guest and I'm cooking. I'm shocked." I faked shocked.

After that each of then brought my bags and headed to Embry's place.

Embry's place was cute. Three bedroom with 2 bathrooms and pretty big. I bought each wolf a house they accepted after lots of arguing, but final agreed.

When some of us sat on the sofas while the others on the floor because they didn't fit Jake asked.

"Bella what happen." Jacob asked worried.

"Later, let me cook for you guys." I said ignoring the question while standing up but Jake pushed me back.

"Bella." Jacob said seriously. I gave in because one way or the other they would find out.

"So when we got to high school we smelled the scent of vampires and when I looked across the parking lot their they stood. The Cullens." When I said their last name everyone growled.

"Bella, when you leave do you need a date." Embry asked me.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**

 **I NEED IDEAS. HOW IS IT TELL ME!**

 _I was listening to "Bittersweet" by Ellie Goulding._

 **REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**ANTHONY'S POV**

* * *

I was sitting on my piano half and hour after my mother left.

I felt so sad, because my mother and I were really close because since that night she found me in my room crying and I told her I knew our father left us. She was sad at first but then angry at herself for slipping her guard enough for me to find out.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

 ** _I was sitting at my piano playing a lullaby_ _for my mother the one I created just for her that I knew by heart suddenly images filled my head as well as her's because the images came from her mind._**

 ** _There in the woods stood a man clearly vampire for his looks and eye color and a beautiful vampire no human. They were talking when I suddenly tuned in more into their conversation the man spoke words louder then the ones before._**

 ** _" You were amazing but not enough for me and everything I told you about how much I love you that was not truth" He said. How sad and mean he told her he loved her but he didn't mean it and the girl looked so sad I wanted to cry even though I didn't know her._**

 ** _"Y-you don't love me anymore," Said the girl close to sobbing._**

 ** _Then I realized the man kind of looked me a little and the girl on the ground sobbing after he left was my mother._**

 ** _Then like that her thoughts were back to thinking how beautiful the lullaby was. After the lullaby was over. I headed to my room because I said I was sleepy._**

 ** _But I wasn't sleepy when I got in my room I started crying because my father left my mother and us he didn't break up with her._**

 ** _I didn't notice when I started yelling and througing things at the wall until my mother wrapped her arms around me to stop me from througing things at the wall and sobbed with me._**

 ** _And since that day we were close to each other. I also promised her that I wouldn't tell my siblings before she did when the time came._**

* * *

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

I decided to play the same lullaby I played for my mother that day.

It of course brought back that night when I found out about my father to me. I started crying. It was so painful.

When I heard new voices in my head I knew the Cullens have arrived.

"They're here." I called at the same time as Renesmee and Jaime. Everyone laughed as did I because we said it at the same time.

As soon as we stopped laughing the door bell rang. Melinda headed to answer the door while we went to sit down on the sofas.

"Welcome, Cullens. Come sit down with the rest of my family." I heard Melinda welcoming them.

I was wrestling with Jemmett on the ground when Melinda and the Cullens came through the door.

"Anthony! Jemmett!" Melinda hissed at us for being rude.

"Sorry." We both apologized not meaning it at all.

"Sit down, sit down." Melinda insisted.

When the Cullens sat down Melinda afford them animal blood.

"Do you guys want animal blood. Mountain lion or Grizzly." Melinda asked.

"Grizzly!" Emmett called.

"4 mountain lions and 3 grizzlies." Edward answered because of his mindreading.

"Okay. You guys." she asked us. Me and my siblings thought of shocking them so we said human food.

"Sprite with a ham sandwich." I answered.

"Coke and Takis." Jemmett awsnered.

"Umm Coke and chips." Renesmee answered her.

The rest of my family picked blood of course. I noticed how the Cullens looked at us as if we were crazy when we asked for human food. After Melinda left I got a farting toy I had in the chest at one corner of the living room. The Cullens looked shocked by what I was going to do. On the other side my family was snickering even Will who was Melinda's mate. When I heard Melinda coming back I put the farting toy under the cushion she was sitting on.

When Melinda came with a tray of food and blood. My family and I headed for our orders. When the Cullens started to stand with smirks plastered on their faces while heading for their blood as they saw us head for ours. When Melinda saw that they were standing to get their blood she hurried to them because it was rude not to bring the food to the guests.

When she gave them their blood she came to sit down. My shoulders were shaking as well as everyone's especially Emmett. When she sat down it heard as if she farted.

Everyone couldn't help it and laughed their ass off expect Esme and Carlisle they just shook their heads.

We all stopped laughing her face turned even more pale. Shit she was furious. I thought of running out the door or breaking the window and leave, but I was completely man enough.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THIS!" Melinda screeched.

All my family pointed at me while the Cullens just sat there watching this shit.

"I'm calling your mother, Anthony Swan." She yelled, but stopped when she heard her mistake. All my family looked worried and shocked. And the cullens looked confused, expect Alice and Rosalie.

We all acted as nothing happened.

"So what questions do you guys have? Feel free to ask." Mary told them.

"What do you meant by you were going to call Anthony's mother, humans don't know about vampires?" Jasper asked.

"Uhhh." Was all Mary said.

"Okay. Another question we have is, are Jemmett, Anthony, and Renesmee siblings?" Jasper asked again.

All my family turned to look at me and my siblings. My siblings and I just nodded. I decided to answer.

"Yes, we're triplets. Another question." I asked as well as answered them.

All the Cullens looked shocked except Rosalie and Alice.

"Who is you guys mother. Please answer." Carlisle pleaded.

"Isabella Swan." The three of us said one after another.

Their eyes almost fell off their sockets, but Edward looked like he would die right there on the spot of the pain he had on his face. I couldn't help but feel bad for him and a little bit of pain for seeing him like that. I mean he's my father after all.

"Who's the father." Edward asked. Oh man you didn't know that with that question your life will change so much. New found joy and hope, but as well as new pain and guilt.

I knew my siblings didn't want to tell him, but I knew right now was the time to tell him, our father. That he didn't only leave a heartbroken girl, but a heartbroken girl pregnant with triplets, his triplets.

"You." Was all I said. And I saw how at first he didn't believe it but then the puzzle pieces pieced each other correctly. And he knew it was truth, and his world changed.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**

 **HOW WAS IT GIVE ME IDEAS! WHAT SHOULD EDWARD THINK WHEN ANTHONY ANSWERS HIM.**

 _I was listening to" Slow Life" by Grizzly Bear._

 ** _REVIEW!_**


	24. Chapter 24

**BELLA'S POV**

* * *

Embry's question caught me off guard, but he's always so blunt.

"What do you mean by that, Embry?" I asked him.

"Oh come on Bella you know you still love him after everything that has happened. How bout we make little Eddie jelly and see if he really loves you enough to confront me." He answered me. My shoulders started to shake when he said little Eddie and jelly which meant in his language 'let's make Edward jealous' but it was damn funny.

"Uh I don't know Em. Let me think bout it kay." I asked him.

"Sure." He told me.

"Okay, let me cook for you guys or no." I asked them knowing fully well that they would never say no to my cooking even if im a vampire who cant taste it without her gifts that make her kind of human.

"Hell yeah cook for us, please." Jacob begged louder then anyone.

"Okay I was just kidding okay." I yelled because they were shouting at me to cook.

When I was finished cooking Billy came by. He greeted me nicely. He also joined the wolves in their food fest.

When they were eating I went to Embry's room to get paper and a pen to write to my dad. I did keep in contact with him like I said I was. I also kept in contact with, Rene but through letters or emails because they would notice how I don't age.

After I finished my letter to my father I put it in my purse to take to him later.

As soon as I sat on the sofa, Jacob called me.

"Hey, Bella come over here." he called knowing full well that I could have heard him a over mile away if he whispered.

"What." I asked as I sat on the kitchen counter.

"How's the triplets about their father." Jacob asked.

"Wait, what. What has happened." Billy asked.

"Yeah, so we moved to a new school and we saw the Cullens their but they don't know who we are or who I really am." I answered Billy.

"Oh sorry Bella. I bet that must be hard for you." Billy told me while rolling over to me in his wheel chair and patting my knee in comfort.

"S'kay, I knew it would happen sooner or later, and to answer you guys question, the triplets are angry and hurt even though they don't admit that there kind of hurt and happy but I know because im their mother, but Renesmee is taking it harder then her brothers. I'm worried bout her but she is going back to her normal self little by little. And my family has pulled some rude pranks." I answered in one breath.

"Damn that's sad." Embry said after a while.

"Sorry but I'm have to bounce I'm so sleepy." Jacob yawned.

"Yeah me too, you could stay in my room, Bella. I'll stay in the couch." Embry told me.

"What the fuck! Remember I don't sleep why would I take your bed when you sleep. I also have to call my family and see how their encounter with the Cullens went today and I'll go check Charlie out. When you guys wake up be prepared for a breakfast fest." I told everyone.

"Okay. Goodnight. If you need something wake me up, kay." Embry answered.

I nodded but I knew I didn't have to wake him up or would in.

Everyone left to their homes. I walked with Jake and Billy all the way to their small red house.

"Goodnight, guys. Better be there for breakfast." I told them before they closed the door.

"Sure, sure, we'll be there. I mean who would miss your food, Bells." Jacob said in a duh tone. I just laughed and ran to my old house in Forks.

When I saw Charlie sleeping in his bed with Sandra in his arms I smiled because I was happy that my dad found someone to love. My room was now Rachel's while the basement turned into Jay's room. After Jason died of a heart attack Sandra and Charlie found comfort in each other because they both lost someone they loved. Later in the years they started going out. At first it was hard on Rachel and Jay but then they accepted it because they saw how my dad made Sandra happy. They've now been married for 20 years. I was there but I had to use lots and lots of make up to look older. I mean I couldn't miss that event. It was painful to leave my children, but they were with their family.

When I saw that the sun was about to rise I hurried and put the letter in the mail for Charlie to see it. The whole way to Embry's home I was thinking about how will I react when my parents died.

After I got to Embry's home I started cooking.

Almost 3 hours past, but at last I was finished.

Pancakes, bacon, eggs, freshly baked cookies, bread, French toast, waffles, cheese cake, milk, doughnuts, and coffee was spread everywhere on the counter and the table.

Suddenly I heard Embry fall off is bed and I started laughing before I knew it a Embry in only his boxers with hungry eyes appeared in front of the bacon.

"Eww! Embry go get dressed you still cant eat without the others." I told him.

He moaned before leaving to his room and came back dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans.

Not 5 minutes after he came back dressed the door swung open and all the wolves and new wolves I noticed came in with Jacob pushing Billy.

All the new wolves I haven't met surprised me by gawking at me with hungry eyes instead of the food. I was uncomfortable and flattered at the same time.

"Hey, hey! She's Bella, you morons. You fucking treat her with respect! Am I clear!" Jacob barked sounding like a truth alpha. They all nodded not really meaning it.

"Hello, I'm Marcos, sorry for gawking at you it's just you're simply beautiful." Marcos explained. I liked him as a friend.

"Nice meeting you. I'm Bella as you know." I said back to Marcos.

"The names Jordon. I'm single." Jordon said cocky.

I just nodded at him and he looked shocked.

" Sup, nice meeting you, The names Carlos." Carlos said.

I just nodded to the rest who were Max a nice guy, Adam who is cocky as fuck, and Mathew cocky as fuck that thinks he's god's gift to woman.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**

 **HOW WAS IT I HAVE THE PLOT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT'S A SHOCK! GIVE ME MORE IDEAS!**

 _I was listening to" Uptown Funk" By Bruno Mars._

 **REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**EDWARD'S POV**

* * *

I always thought me leaving Bella was the biggest mistake I could ever make and thought that was the biggest pain I would get. But here I am sitting on this couch in another coven's home and that is the place where my life falls to my feet. I find out that I didn't only leave the love of my life, but I also left her pregnant with my children, triplets. I left her all alone to raise them and now they clearly hate me, to hide who they really are to me, their father. I fucked up all time. I didn't know what to say. All my family was shocked but so was the other coven I knew they knew that I was the father but were shocked because Anthony told me. My son. One of them. When I was able to look at them I saw that Renesmee and Jemmett were glaring at him with so much hate and that Anthony was really pissed off for some reason.

What Renesmee did next shocked us all. She slapped Anthony so hard before she ran out the door to the woods. Anthony looked shocked but kind of hurt.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He yelled after her. He stood up and ran in the direction she left.

"How the fuck did I get stuck with those morons with short tempers." I heard Jemmett muttering.

"Bees and wasps." Was all that Alex said with a smirk when he saw Jemmett's disgusted face. Will and Jaime snickered as well.

"I think I'm goanna be sick." He said then ran off I guess to the bathroom.

What I heard shocked me because I heard someone throwing up. How did he throw up. Then I remembered he ate human food.

"Dude I was kidding!" Alex called to Jemmett.

"Soooooo..." Mary asked trying to break the awkwardness that was created.

Before we answered we heard yelling from far away in the woods.

" YOU KNOW HE WOULD FIND OUT THAT HE'S OUR FUCKING FATHER SOONER OR LATER. MOTHER WILL TALK TO HIM AS SOON AS SHE COMES BACK!" We heard Anthony shout.

" Uh Will go check on those two because if we don't they will come back with missing limbs. And Bella said I was in charge of keeping them in one piece." Melinda told Will.

We were going to ask a question when we heard Jemmett talking to someone.

"Mom, come on. Hell no! First I die. Ahh please not my cars. Their my babies. But mommmmm. Yeah, so Renesmee went up to Anthony and fucking slapped him. It was hilarious! You should've been there the Cullens were like so fucking shocked that we are part of their family and then when Renesmee slapped Jr. fuck I almost lost it. Mom sorry for my language but please not my babies. Okay I promise. What you wanna talk to Melinda. Sure. Bye love you." Jemmett talked to I assume Bella, his mother. I was confused when he said Jr. wasn't it Anthony. I'll have to ask later.

He then walked in with his iPhone in his hand.

"Hey, Melinda mom wants to talk to you about what happen and Anthony's big mouth. Oh and you have to look after me. And she might, just might arrive tomorrow." Jemmett told Melinda as he gave her his phone. I was shocked because they were talking to the love of my life, I just wanted to take that phone from her hand and talk to my love.

"Okay, thanks. DO. NOT. BE. RUDE. UNDERSTAND." Melinda told Jemmett with a serious face.

"Sure." Was all he said.

"So any more questions." Mary asked.

" I'm sorry but it's late now and I know you guys have things to talk about and do your own things . How about we come later tomorrow at 4." Carlisle asked when he noticed it was almost 8 in the night.

"That will be great. My family and I need to have a long talk as soon as the rest of the triplets get here. I bet Bella is really mad and disappointed at the triplets. And you know the pranks the triplets have done to us. All that shit. Sorry, I'm babbling it's just I'm nervous because seeing Bella again it's just so excited and sad because of the way we have to met again. I'm sorry." Mary literally babbled as she walked us out.

"It's okay sweetie. But could you please let us see Bella please I'm begging you." Esme begged. It looked as Mary was going to cave, but she didn't. We were shocked because no one and I mean no one has ever resisted Esme's pleading eyes.

"Sorry, Esme. Trust me I would tell you, but this is Bella we're talking about and no one crosses her path if she doesn't want them to. She's just to powerful and kind of bitter after you guys left her. And she's my creator, sister, mother, leader. She's who gave me a chance to meet my Alexandre. Saved me from that is just not breakable I made a promise that I would never cross her without telling her. I'm sorry I can't tell you guys. Farewell." She waved at us.

"Farewell." We all said as we ran back home.

As soon as we got to our house I went straight to my room and locked myself in. As soon as I locked the door I collapsed on my knees and sobbed. I fucked up so much.

My family didn't tell me nothing because they knew this was hard on me finding out that I children. For gods sake.

I heard all the girls sobbing. I felt very guilty because this was all my fault. I deiced to leave my love.

I was in so much pain I didn't notice that it was morning until Alice came through my door and as she went she broke the lock. WHO GIVES A FUCK ABOUT THE LOCK. She came to me and just hugged me.

"Don't worry brother. I promise for everything in the world you and Bella will be back together with you guys rather large family," She giggled at the last part but it wasn't a real giggle it sound more like sob," The sun is out today. That means no school, but later before we leave to the other covens house we will have a family meeting." And with that she left me to sob.

But I didn't sob because I didn't deserve to sob to take part of my pain away because I was a monster and I decided to take this pain on me.

It was until there when Alice left he noticed that his whole room was destroyed. Cds broken everywhere. Bed in pieces as well as the shelves. Everything.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**

 **How was it give me ideas next chapter will be soon and more Bella in there. I think Bella will meet the Cullens again in the next chapter. Watcha think bout it.**

 _I was listening to" Battle Scars" by Lupe Fiasco and Guy Sebastian._

 ** _REVIEW!_**


	26. Chapter 26

**BELLA'S POV**

* * *

The guys were pigs while they ate.

When they finished eating I was about to start washing the dishes when Jacob called me.

"Hell motherfukcing no. You cooked for us and we ate so we cook and clean the kitchen, right guys." Jacob called.

Everyone answered with a yeah.

"Okay." I said in defeat.

After they finished we all headed to the rather large living room. We all sat down.

I was thankfully sitting next to Embry and Jacob instead of Jordon and Mathew. I mentally shuddered.

We were all talking to each other when I decided to call my son and ask how were they doing with the Cullens over.

"Excuse me, I'm goanna call my family. I'll be back, kay." I told Billy and the pack.

"Better." Jacob called.

I went outside and sat on the comfy chair that Embry had in his backyard.

First, I called Renesmee but she didn't answer so I guessed she had another breakdown. I knew when she had a breakdown she didn't answer no one. Then, I called Anthony next because he was most likely to answer mean, but he didn't. At last I called Jemmett. He answered after the third ring.

"Wasss up. Jemmett talking." Jemmett answered.

"Wasss up. Isabella talking." I told him while playing along with his answering I always thought it was funny because every month he changed the way he answered his phone.

"Oh shit, sorry mom. How is it over there are the guys being respectful. When are you coming back." Jemmett asked.

"How is it over there with the Cullens." I asked.

"Good, great." I knew he was lying. He sadly sucks at lying sometimes.

" Be nice or no more cars for a month." I told him.

"Come on, mom." Jemmett whined.

"Be respectful talk to your other family with respect like they were me, kay. Hug the ladies." I told him with my mother card.

"Hell no! First I die." He shouted over the phone.

"If you disrespect them all your cars will be destroyed, okay." I aid putting my mad mother card on the table.

"Ahh please not my cars. Their my babies." Jemmett again whined.

"So how's the deal is that a 'go ahead and destroy my cars in front of my face' or ' I will be respectful to them' whine." I asked.

"But mommmmm." He said.

"What's new." I asked.

"Yeah, so Renesmee went up to Anthony and fucking slapped him. It was hilarious! You should've been there the Cullens were like so fucking shocked that we are part of their family and then when Renesmee slapped Jr. fuck I almost lost it." Jemmett answered me. I was shocked for Renesmee behavior. I mean I know she can lose it at times but not to this extent.

"Language, Jemmett Carlisle Swan. If not off with your cars." I shouted at him.

" Mom sorry for my language but please not my babies." He literally begged me.

"Do you promise not to be rude I will tell Melinda to look after you, kay so don't break it." I told him.

"Okay I promise. What you wanna talk to Melinda. Sure. Bye love you." Jemmett told me.

"Love you, baby." I told him. Then I heard shuffling like he was walking. I guess he was not with Melinda.

"Hey, Melinda mom wants to talk to you about what happen and Anthony's big mouth. Oh and you have to look after me. And she might, just might arrive tomorrow." Jemmett told Melinda.

"Okay, thanks. DO. NOT. BE. RUDE. UNDERSTAND." Melinda told Jemmett. Or more like ordered. That's what I like about her.

"Sure." I heard Jemmett mutter.

I heard more shuffling. I guessed Melinda was going away from the Cullens' hearing range so she can talk to me.

"Hello, Bella how's it going." Mel asked.

"Eh. All the new werewolves are perverts expect this nice guy, Marcos, but everything's fine. How is it with the Cullens and why did Renesmee burst." I asked.

"So uh. So. Okay. When the Cullens got here I afforded them animal blood they said yeah and I asked everyone else the triplets got human food and the Cullens looked at them like they were crazy. So when I got back I noticed that the Cullens were smiling except Carlisle and Esme. I knew something was up because Anthony's shoulders were shaking with laughter. But when I sat down on the couch it sounded like I farted and everyone laughed of course except Carlisle and Esme they were shaking their heads. I uh.. freaked and yelled who was it and everyone pointed at Anthony. I then uh.. slipped and said 'I'm calling your mother, Anthony Swan'. I'm so sorry Bella. I'm so sorry." She stopped because she was sobbing.

"It's okay Melinda it was a mistake and I knew that would happen sooner or later. Please continue." I asked.

After a few more seconds of sobbing she continued.

"So then Jasper then asked what I meant by it but we ignored them, but then they asked the question we didn't know how to answer. Jasper asked if the triplets were siblings. We didn't say nothing because we knew this was not our shit. After a few looks that the triplets shared the they nodded and Anthony answered with a yes they are triplets then Carlisle asked the question who is their mother no literally pleaded then the triplets said you. They all looked fucking s hocked but then Edward had the balls to ask who the father is. It was clear that the triplets didn't want to tell and weren't going to but Anthony saw that this was the time to answer and he said 'you'. Man for a moment I fell bad for him because he looked in so much pain but when that word left Anthony's mouth I thought he was going to die of pain. Man I never seen a person with so much pain. Then Jemmett and Renesmee glared at him with hate, but Renesmee stood up slapped him so hard across the face and ran to the woods, Anthony yelled what the fuck before he raced after her. That's that." She told me I was shocked but proud of my son for knowing when it was time to drop the bomb. I couldn't help but feel even more pain when Melinda said that Edward had so much pain that she thought he would die. I didn't know what would I do if he died. At that very moment I knew I still loved Edward. I had to hunt.

"Thanks, Melinda watch out for my kids tell them I will have a long talk with them for their behavior kay. I need to hunt. tell everyone I love them. Love yah, mel. Bye." I ended the call and ran to the woods.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**

 **Give me ideas. Was it good. Sorry next chapter or the one after will be good.**

 _I was listening to "Earned It" by The Weekend_

 ** _REVIEW!_**


	27. Chapter 27

**BELLA'S POV**

* * *

As soon as I was sure no one couldn't hear me I broke.

I broke down crying feeling mad, sad, pain, guilt.

I felt guilty because I still couldn't face the Cullens and talk to them.

I felt mad because they left me alone pregnant and now they just want to walk in mine and my kids life.

I felt sad because I never had the heart to track the Cullens down so my kids could meet their family.

I felt pain because the Cullens are in my life. The Cullens left me. My kids are in pain. The Cullens know my secret. Also, Edward was in pain.

I kept sobbing. I was sobbing so hard I didn't notice that someone was close. Thankfully it was wolf. Jacob.

"Oh Bella. It's okay. Let's go." Jacob murmured by my ear while lifting me up and leading me to Embry's house where the wolves were at.

I just let him take me. On the way to Embry's house I composed myself when I heard the wolves voice. I didn't want them to see me weak like this. It was that moment that I knew I had to face my worst nightmare. Face the Cullens.

"Meeting inside, please." I called to everyone.

They looked at me when they saw Jacob holding me against him, but they listened anyways and headed inside.

I sat down next to Jacob after the wolves got inside.

"Okay, I'm sorry but I know that it's time to face my worst nightmare, but to show that I really love you all I will take up Embry's idea but I want more brothers by my side when I get there. What do you guys think who wants to come with me to Manhattan." I asked them. They looked shocked but later smirked.

"Embry, Seth, Jordon, Marcos, Max, Carlos, Mathew, and I will go, kay." Jacob answered. I was shocked that was to many wolves who would stay here.

"What the fuck! No that's to many. Who will stay here". I shouted. They just grinned.

"Bella everything for you. We know this will be hard fro you but we will make it will be funny. I will record everything and make copies so everyone can see." Jacob said.

"But-" I was cut off.

"No Bella that's that. When are we leaving." Embry asked.

"Umm today. If it's alright." I mumbled not sure.

"Sure let's go pack we will be here in 1 hour. Be back." Jacob called as he and the others left.

Oh my brothers how I love them.

One hour later they were here with their bags.

I bought 2 cars in La Push for us. When I bought them they all looked at me if I were crazy when I just swiped my card and the lady was shocked when it said the cars were paid. I then remembered that cars were expensive. I had to buy each pack member a sports car.

Jacob drove one car and Seth the other.

When we got there I bought us our tickets and we had like 20 minutes to spare so the pack headed to the snack bar. Wolves.

I cracked up when I saw that they got a whole bunch of food and literally wolfed it down.

When our flight got called we all headed to our plane. The whole pack was shocked when we headed to first class they soon complained that it was to expensive and what I was doing for them was to much, but I just said that they don't know how much it means to me for coming with me while I'm going to face my worst nightmare. I wasn't lying.

After about 4 hours we landed in Manhattan. **( I DONT KNOW IF IT'S TRUE)**

After we got our bags I kind of bought 2 other cars. The wolves eyes almost fell off. And like I did in La Push I just swiped my card and they were mine.

This time Jordon drove one and Max the other. I drove my red Ferrari that I left in the airport. I was telling them the directions to my house. When we were about 2 mintes from my house I smelled their scent and knew I was going to face my worst nightmare.

* * *

 **MELINDA'S POV**

* * *

After some time with our mates which lasted all the way to 8 in the morning. We got out of bed and headed downstairs where we found Jemmett and Anthony watching some football game and Renesmee was looking at a fashion magazine and looking at the game once in a while. She was tomboy-girly.

We spent the whole day playing games and hunting before we knew it we were in the living room when the door bell rang. The Cullens had arrived.

I stood up and opened the door.

"Come in." I told them and lead them in side.

This time I already had animal blood in a tray that was laying in the coffee table.

I sat down next to Will.

"Grab a cup of blood. Go ahead." I told them while gesturing to the blood. After each of them got a cup my family and I got one. We all drank it expect the triplets.

"Something wrong guys." I asked.

"I don't know I just feel like something is going to happen. Something big." Anthony answered and his siblings nodded.

"So I know you guys have question sorry for the triplets. I know yesterday was a lot of crap to take in, but you guys have more question. I know I would go ahead." I said.

They were about to ask something when we all heard wheels squealing in the drive way. I stopped breathing. Bella is here. And she brought wolves.

The Cullens looked at us confused with a bit of hope. Oh no.

The triplets looked shocked because they knew when their mother is close.

Suddenly the door swung open and in came Bella without illusion to hide her real features. And right behind her was a lot of wolves like 8.

The Cullens looked in so much pain and shock. As well as us.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**

 **HOW WAS IT. GIVE ME IDEAS.**

 _I was listening to" My Happy Ending" By Avril Lavigne._

 ** _REVIEW!_**


	28. Chapter 28

**RENESMEE'S POV**

* * *

Everyone was frozen expect the wolves who had giant smirks on their face. They thought this was funny. Assholes.

I glared at them. Those morons.

I looked around and saw my dad in so much pain.

I kind of felt a little bit guilty for the way I responded when Anthony told them he was our father, but I mean who does Anthony think he is to tell mother's secret. I did apologize to Anthony after 2 hours of yelling.

I wonder if mom still loves our father.

Finally she spoke. And I knew I was dead.

"Triplets please come with me outside." My mother asked. SHIT!

Both of my brothers glared at me. I just stuck out my tongue at them.

"Bitch! This is your fault." Mouthed Jemmett.

"If I loose my cars. Your cars are dead." Anthony mouthed as well.

"Fuck you!" I mouthed at both of them as I stood up and followed mom outside out of hearing range.

My brothers and I kept shifting from foot to foot.

"Renesmee why did you slap Anthony?!" Mother asked. Aw shit with that again.

"Mom it's because that was not his place to say. That was your secret not his. He didn't even ask you if he could tell your secret." I answered true fully.

"What if he did ask me Renesmee? Renesmee you have to control your anger, kay." She asked me with her motherly smile that you can't say no to.

"Okay mom. I'll try, but it was still not his place." I told her.

"Okay. Now Anthony I know you might think that I'm upset at you but I'm not because I know you are wise and knew that that was the right time to tell the truth an di am proud of you." I was gob smacked how can she be proud of him. I looked at Jemmett and he was as well gob smacked.

"But why mom. Why proud." Jemmett asked.

"Because I know you guys wouldn't tell him. And if I tell them you guys would be upset wouldn't you guys, but how the hell are they suppose to tell them. Am I wrong." Mom asked. We all nodded.

"And you Jemmett I am so proud of you. Melinda told me how behaved you were no cussing at them and other shit. I am proud of all of you. But there will be a punishment." Mom told us. We all groaned. My brothers all glared at !

"I have a deal though. If you guys are respectful and kind to the Cullens especially to your fa-father you will keep all your cars. If you fuck up. Your cars are dead. Okay." She asked.

"Uhhh sure. I'm in." I answered first because I love my cars.

"But mom they are motherfuckers." My stupid brother said. Idiot.

"Excuse me but they are your family as much as we are. So you will respect them, young man. Am I clear." My mother answered with her don't cross my path voice.

"Okay. I accept the deal." He finally answered.

"Anthony." My mom asked because Anthony was looking off to space with a blank face.

"Sure." He grumbled.

" Okay be nice. I know this is hard for you guys but they are your family." My mom said and with that we walked human speed back home.

* * *

 **MELINDA'S POV**

* * *

Oh shit. How did this happen. But man Bella's entrance was great.

"Okay we're going upstairs." Jacob said while leading the rest of the pack upstairs to the game room.

"Okay. Hey do you when is B coming back." I called after him.

"No idea she just said she was going to talk with her kids about their rude behavior. Then she was going to talk The Cullens. That was her plan.'' Jacob said at the foot of the stairs.

"Thanks. Oh There's tons of food in the kitchen the triplets drink more blood then they eat human food. Dive in." I said.

"Sure, sure." He said I smiled because he always said 'sure,sure'.

"Fuck. That was a great entrance. I am so trying that." Announced Mary I think not knowing she said it out loud.

"So. Umm Bella will be back. Trust me I dint know she was coming." I said as the door opened. Holy shit!

"I didn't know I was going to come today but I missed everyone and the triplets were incredibly rude so I decided like 7 hours ago." Bella said as she walked through the door and jumped over the back of the couch and sat down. Mann she's brave!

"Oh we're is the wolves?" she asked looking around.

"Game room." I said.

"Oh. Did they introduce themselves?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Damn. How rude. So Cullens you must know the La Push werewolves. Those guys are The La Push now. They are part of my coven." She told them. They looked shocked but I didn't know if it was because they are our natural enemies or because she talked to them. Whatever.

"Uhhh Renesmee we kind of broke Uhhh your Uhhh piano." Embry stuttered. We all looked at Renesmee because she loves her piano almost like her cars. We were all scared.

"Oh shit." Anthony muttered.

"They are so dead." Jemmett muttered.

"They were nice guys I think." Will muttered.

"OMG they are so dead." muttered Mary.

"This will be hilarious." Jaime said out loud. Idiot.

"This gonna get good." Alex said.

"Damn they have balls for what they did." Yuli said out loud.

"Wow." Was all I said.

"This looks fun." Emmett said

"Wow there is so much anger coming off her." Jasper murmured.

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU FUCKING MOTHERFUCKERS WHO THE FUCK DID IT!" She yelled. I had to admit everyone was so scared right now.

"Uhhh Mathew and I got in a fight over a game and broke it." He said while dropping his head not in shame but in fear.

"You guys are so dead. And who the fuck is Mathew. I might forgive both of you if he's hot." Renesmee said.

"Uhhh he's upstairs." He said while leading Renesmee upstairs with Renesmee by his side.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**

 **How was it. Next chapter Bella will talk to the Cullens. Gimme ideas.**

 _I was listening to" Where I came from" by Passion Pit._

 ** _REVIEW!_**


	29. Chapter 29

**EDWARD'S POV**

* * *

I was in shock and so were the rest even the other coven. Bella looked even more beautiful then when she was human if that was even possible. But I was shocked to see that 8 werewolves were behind her with smirks in place. I tried reading their minds but only got flicks of thoughts. I found out that they were from La Push close to Forks where we made the treaty with their ancestors.

I didn't think this when I thought of how we would meet. I knew in that moment that she and I would be back together with our rather big family. Even put our covens together. But I knew we would be back and she would become Isabella Cullen one day because she was my life, my heart. My soul mate.

I knew it was selfish for me to still want her to want me back, but I didn't care because I love her. She's my life as are our children. I could not live without her or our children's love. I would get them back. I just knew I will.

After what felt years but were only seconds I snapped out of my trance when I felt someone stare at me. I only saw Renesmee's head turn. I finally looked around and saw that Renesmee was glaring at the smirking wolves.

Suddenly Bella spoke.

"Triplets please come with me outside." Bella said. her voice sounded like bells. So beautiful.

I noticed how both my sons glared at Renesmee while she stuck her tongue out at them. I swallowed back a chuckle at what I saw because it was childish.

"Bitch! This is your fault." Mouthed Jemmett. Wow their language is strong, but I was still proud.

"If I loose my cars. Your cars are dead." Anthony mouthed as well.

"Fuck you!" Renesmee mouthed back.

While they were mouthing at each other they stood up and followed Bella outside out of hearing range.

"Okay we're going upstairs." Jacob Black said while leading the rest of the pack upstairs. His blood smelled a little like Ephraim's Black, also because it kind of smelled like it use to when he went to prom to talk to Bella.

"Okay. Hey do you when is B coming back." Melinda called after him.

"No idea she just said she was going to talk with her kids about their rude behavior. Then she was going to talk The Cullens. That was her plan.'' Jacob said at the foot of the stairs.

"Thanks. Oh There's tons of food in the kitchen the triplets drink more blood then they eat human food. Dive in." Melinda said. I didn't know what she meant by ' the triplets drink more blood then they eat human food' thing. I'll have to ask later.

"Sure, sure." He said. And with that he headed somewhere upstairs.

"Fuck. That was a great entrance. I am so trying that." Announced Mary not knowing she said it out loud.

After a rather long awkward moment Melinda spoke.

"So. Umm Bella will be back. Trust me I didn't know she was coming." Melinda said. Right after she said that the door opened. Finally!

"I didn't know I was going to come today but I missed everyone and the triplets were incredibly rude so I decided like 7 hours ago to come here." Bella said as she walked through the door and jumped over the back of the couch and sat down.

My family was all looking at her because she just acted like nothing ever happened like I was never a mother fucking idiot.

"Oh we're is the wolves?" she asked looking around. I was kind of jealous because she was looking for them and not me. But I knew I didn't deserve her attention for what I did.

"Game room." Melinda said. Now I know where they went.

"Oh. Did they introduce themselves?" She asked. Melinda just shook her head. I just remembered that they didn't introduce themselves when Bella mentioned it.

"Damn. How rude. So Cullens you must know the La Push werewolves. Those guys are The La Push now. They are part of my coven." She told us. I didn't know why I was shocked was it because she talked to us like nothing ever happened or because the wolves our natural enemy was a part of her coven. I knew my family was shocked by both reasons just like me.

Suddenly Embry I think from what I read in someone's mind came down the stairs looking scared. Weird.

"Uhhh Renesmee we kind of broke Uhhh your Uhhh piano." Embry stuttered. Everyone looked at Renesmee. My family and I were shocked and kind of touched because she shared my love for piano as well. It seemed that Renesmee loved her piano a lot because everyone in her family looked scared and Embry was scared.

"Oh shit." Anthony muttered.

"They are so dead." Jemmett muttered.

"They were nice guys I think." Will muttered.

"OMG they are so dead." muttered Mary.

"This will be hilarious." Jaime said out loud. Idiot.

"This gonna get good." Alex said.

"Damn they have balls for what they did." Yuli said out loud.

"Wow." Was all Melinda said.

"This looks fun." Emmett said. Always looking for a fight.

"Wow there is so much anger coming off her." Jasper murmured. Jasper sounded so scared and I knew if he felt that everyone must be scared shitless.

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU FUCKING MOTHERFUCKERS WHO THE FUCK DID IT!" She screeched. I knew it sounded cowardly to be scared of my own daughter, but I was scared SHITLESS!. And so was everyone else.

"Uhhh Mathew and I got in a fight over a game and broke it." He said while dropping his head. I knew it wasn't in shame but in fear.

"You guys are so dead. And who the fuck is Mathew. I might forgive both of you if he's hot." Renesmee said.

"Uhhh he's upstairs." He said while leading Renesmee upstairs with Renesmee by his side.

As soon as they disappear on top of the stairs Bella an her coven explain.

"We are all scared shitless because Renesmee loves her piano so much that she would kill for it. Even one scratch and your dead if my mom doesn't stop her. So yeah they broke it. I feel scared for them. Once I had paint on my hand and I was passing by and saw that there was fries with ketchup on her piano and I was starving and decided to get some fries, but stupid Jemmett left his shoe on the ground and I tripped and accidently put my painted hand on Renesmee's piano. So when I stood up and tried taking the paint off and couldn't I ran but Renesmee found me and kicked my balls so hard I was in pain for bout 1 week. It sucks that she knows our balls are our weakness. " Anthony explained. I was shocked and proud. I was proud because my little girl knew how to protect herself and she also loved her piano. I was shocked because she knew men's weakness and used it against them.

Then we heard tons of yelling then screaming.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD MY BALLS! OH IT FUCKING HURTS. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I think that was Mathew because it didn't sound like Embry. Then Embry's voice screamed.

"OH SHIT! IT HURTS LIKE A BITCH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Embry screamed. Everyone was laughing by now. Especially the men.

When Renesmee came downstairs we all stopped laughing. The men in Bella's coven crossed their legs.

"So we were saying." Renesmee said. With a smirk set on her face.

"I'm proud of you, sis." Anthony said while patting her shoulder.

"Renesmee that was very rude, but hilarious. Please don't do that again or off with your cars, kay." Bella scolded. Bella looked even more beautiful while talking in her motherly voice. I fucked up leaving her.

"Okay, but they broke my baby. You know no one touches my piano." Renesmee said.

"Umm, Bella can we talk outside." I finally asked. I was worried as shit.

Everyone glared at me even my family but I knew I deserved it. I was shocked when she answered me calmly.

"Sure. Let's go, Edward." She said. We both stood up and headed to the door. I opened the door for her and she smiled at me but I finally saw what I was expecting a pain filled smile. I was dying in the inside with pain but seeing her pain filled smile made me feel more pain.

She led me far into the woos I guessed out of hearing range.

I knew this was my moment to apologize but she beat me.

"What do you want." She said with venom dripping in her voice. I was in so much pain I had to lean on a tree.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**

 **I Know I said Bella would talk to the Cullens in this chapter but I didn't have time so I just updated this. The next 3 chapters will be of Bella talking with the Cullens.**

 _I was listening to " The climb" by Miley Cyrus._

 ** _REVIEW!_**


	30. Chapter 30

**BELLA'S POV**

* * *

To say I was a bit nervous was a understatement I mean I knew this will happen one day, but I feel like this is to soon.

He looked in so much pain that I couldn't help but feel his pain myself. But then like always the pain turned to fury and hater.

"What you want." I said with venom dripping in my voice. I knew it was my anger and hater talking but I felt still felt guilty because it came out my mouth.

He looked in so much pain I just wanted to reach out and hug him. When I saw him lean on the tree near him in what I know was pain I let the pain and guilt be visible on my face.

I didn't know what to say or do because one part of me said 'go hug and kiss him you, stupid bitch look what you've done, don't fight it YOU LOVE HIM,' and another part said,' you bitch that fucking motherfucker left you alone and now here he is faking, he wants your power not you, don't fall for it,'. I didn't know what to do. I was confused. Truly, utterly confused.

"I-I-I Bella please you need to know I always and still love you. What I told you in the w-woods was all a lie that you believed. I knew that if I lied you would believe me-" Edward said but I cut him off.

I had to speak I had to say something but I didn't know what so I said what I really wanted to say.

"Why did you leave then, uh!?" I asked with pain and anger mixed together.

"I-I-I left because I thought w-w-we were just dangerous for you and I didn't deserve you. You needed to have a normal human life not with supernatural people. You deserved better then myself and my family. We brought to much danger to your life that you didn't deserve at all. When I said all that shit it was nothing but shit. How the hell could you think I didn't love you! I will always love you. Always. When I was saying all that shit one part of me wanted you to believe it so you would hate me for lying to you so my and family and I wouldn't be a danger to you even if it would cause me pain because you hated me but we wouldn't be a danger for you. But part of me didn't want you to believe me because I know you would have made me stop and I just can't leave you just for leaving so I-I- ha-d t-to leave you. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I'm a selfish motherfucker, but please just say you will think about it. Please." Ed-Edward particlally sobbed I just wanted to hug him and I say I forgive him, but that would make it easy to get me back. I mean his explanation made sense and it made me feel like something tiny but something lift off my shoulders. Then the anger kicked in saying he left me, and I remembered why Embry was here.

"Edward I kind of understand what you mean by that , you know what you said. But you should've thought of me if you actually loved me, but I will think bout it. One thing, don't get your hopes up about us getting back together because it most likely would. Not happen. I have someone else." I let my bitch with anger and hate come out. I felt guilty but a little better for speaking part of my mind to him. But regretted it as soon as I saw his face full of pain and his shoulders shaking with sobs. H-he really meant it. What have I done.

"Ed-" I said but he cut me off.

"Bella don't apologize I get it I fucked up completely, okay. I know thinking of us back together was just my imagination, don't worry I get it. You go your way, I go my way. Tell my family if I'm not at the house I went to Denali to Tanya's coven, kay." Edward said with a pained smile and a dead chuckle. WHAT HAVE I DONE! And with that he ran.

I couldn't anymore. I broke down sobbing. For pain, guilt, anger. I knew right there and then that I still love Edward so much. Then it me.

He said he was going to Denali with Tanya's family. And Tanya, Irina, Kate. And the three of them are succubus's. Especially Tanya and I heard she still thinks Edward is her mate. Fuck I lost him. Okay he might go but what if he does.

On my way to our house the only thing that went through my head was ' you lost your lover'. It took everything in me not to run and find him to tell him I love him. But I had to do this. As soon as I opened the door I heard everything turn quiet. Dramatic much that's my family.

And of course like always stupid Jaime broke the silence with a stupid question.

"Pss, pss. Hey why are we all quiet. Did Edward and Bella get back together. I wonder when the next kid coming?" Jaime whispered. Idiot. ' You lost your lover. It was all your fault'. That was what came to my mind after it disappearance that only lasted about 5 seconds.

"You son of a bitch! That will never ever happen!" Renesmee yelled and then crashes were heard. Oh what am I going to do about my daughter's temper.

"HELP!" Jaime screamed. I ran to the living room and saw that Jaime was running upstairs with Renesmee right behind him. Anthony was in the music studio we have because everyone loves making music especially the triplets. Jemmett was playing guitar hero with Emmett, Jasper, and Alex who were taking turns because no one has beaten Jemmett. Yuli and Mary were playing some game on their PS4. Will and Melinda were talking to the rest of the Cullens. This was how I imagined my family some day my coven and the Cullens turning into one big family everyone treating each other like brothers and sisters treating Carlisle and Esme like parents, my triplets loving Edward as their father. Like he is. But most of all with Edward's arm around my waist like it always was in a loving way. One day.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**

 **Thanks you guys for the reviews THERE AWSOME! How was my story! Should Edward go to Denali and with Tanya which will result with a jealous Bella? Or should Edward stay and see Bella with Embry? Or should Edward stay and then the Denali's visit. I don't know what to do please give me fucking ideas!**

 _I was listening to "Clarity" By Zedd._

 ** _REVIEW!_**


	31. Chapter 31

**EDWARD'S POV**

* * *

I ran back to my house pain killing me inside out. It was so painful. I didn't believe this was happing.

This was not how I wanted to meet Bella again. But what hurt was she had someone else. I knew this was going to happen because she was worth more then me, but I always hoped she would still accept me, I guess not she's smarted.

I didn't make it inside I collapsed on the front yard sobbing. I didn't know why I was in pain because I knew this would happen, I didn't know why.

It seem like centuries but I made my decision to stay for a while and see if I could handle staying here with Bella hopefully and see if we could at least be friend and stay with my children and if I couldn't I would go to Denali. But first I had to tell her to give my family another chance, because everything was my doing.

It was about 2 hours later when I heard 6 pair of foot falls. My family's.

I got up and ran upstairs not wanting them to see me this bad.

I sat down on my piano and played a song that was in my head. It was the first time I played since 25 years.

I heard everyone gasp even my brothers when they heard me playing then I heard the girls all sobbing. I don't why because of the events or because my song was really depressing.

My brother Emmett ran outside and I heard bangs and Emmett yelling. WHAT DID I FUCKING DO!

* * *

 **EMMETT'S POV**

* * *

I cant believe what we did to my little sister why did we leave. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up from where I was sitting on a boulder and punched everything that I could see and didn't notice I was sobbing until I fell to the ground and started yelling.

"Why did we leave why! WHY!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. And continued sobbing.

It seemed like hours when I stopped sobbing I just sat there on the ground quiet until I heard footsteps. I was shocked at who walked through the bushes. My nephew. Jemmett.

I stood up embarrassed that he saw me like this and might have heard me sobbing.

"Sup, Wyd? Wait." Jemmett asked while running about like 2 miles to a tree and punching it to bring over here to sit down. Damn he was fast! Because I punched every tree I could see during my breakdown.

When he got back he sat down patted the spot close to him for me. I sat down and answered his question.

"Nothing you?" I asked him.

"Not much just running away from the house you know. Renesmee lost it and her temper as u see is short and started fighting with Eddie and mom's trying to stop her as well as Melinda. Alex thinks we should fight you guys, so you guys could leave us alone. William's talking with the werewolves of some shit. Jaime's plotting Edward's death. Yuli is helping Jaime. Mary is trying to get Renesmee off Eddie with mom and Melinda." Jemmett said. I was shocked with everything going on but I did notice how he smirked when he called his brother Eddie.

"Does he like you calling him Eddie?" I asked.

"HELL NO! He always gets all pissed off. And we start fighting nothing new." He answered me.

After that it was quiet not awkward quiet. I mean what do I do when you are sitting with your new found vampire nephew when his father and your brother as well as your family left his mother pregnant with him and his siblings. The he broke it.

"You know I was named after you and my uncle Jasper." He said out of nowhere. Wow I was touched and knew so would Jasper be if he knew.

" I didn't know that. Wow. I mean I t-thought she hated me. I betrayed her by leaving with my family." I said.

" I was named Jemmett like a mix between you and Jasper. J from jasper and Emmett from your still loves you guys even Edward as much as we hate it she does. But I don't think they will end up together. What do you think bout it, Em- uncle." Jemmett asked and I almost fell off the trunk I was sitting on when he called me uncle.

"Uh, Umm, uh," I cleared my throat because I was stuttering for what he called me," I don't want her to take him back honestly I mean not in a bad way but because he deserves that and more. I mean he was stupid when he left you guys he told us that it was for her good and safety so of course we wanted your mother safe from our world but I guess I wasn't meant like that. We could've stayed and seen you guys grow up and later the others would join in, but no he decided, that bastard!" By the end I was standing up and punching the nearest trees while yelling.

Jemmett left me be but seemed in deep thought himself.

A while later I had stopped by that time he said he had to go and get ready for school. Wow I didn't notice how long we were talking.

"See yah later uncle! We'll bring mom's boyfriend kay. It was awesome spending time with you, bye." And with that said he left.

I walked dazed to our house. I couldn't believe he called me uncle and that we talked.

When I got inside everyone stared at me but I didn't care I. I dressed myself still in a daze. I didn't get out of daze until I remembered something when I was in the parking lot.

Jemmett said they were going to bring Bella's boyfriend. Oh shit!

Why didn't I tell Edward he will be crushed. He still loving Bella and Bella not loving him and now has another. Shit what have I done!

* * *

 **REVIEW!**

 **OKAY I CAME WITH THIS CHOICE THAT EDWARD WILL STAY FOR A WHILE BUT LATER LEAVE TO DENALI FOR A WHILE BECUASE HE GETS HURT BECAUSE BELLA HAS A BOYFRIEND. BUT WHEN HE GETS BACK THE DENALI'S WILL COME BACK AS WELL WITH HIM. REMEBER ELEAZR AND CARMEN KNOW BELLA AND THE TRIPLETS BECUASE THEY WERE THERE WHEN THE TRIPLETS WERE BORN. I KNOWTHIS IS NOT THE NORMAL BELLA OR EDWARD OR EMMETT BUT THIS MY STORY. PLEASE REVIEW!**

I was listening to" Broken Hearts," by Michael Ortega.

 **REVIEW! ANWSER POLL QUESTION!**


	32. Chapter 32

**IM SO SORRY I CANT UPDATE IN A WHILE I MOST LIKELY WILL UPDATE BY NEXT MONTH. THE REASON IS THAT I WILL BE MOVING. AND YOU KNOW WHAT COMES WITH MOVING. PLEASE KEEP TUNED IN I MIGHT UPDATE SOONER. SORRY!**

 **I ALSO VIEW MY REVIEWS AND ALL THAT SO I WILL SEE EVERYTHING YOU POST. GIVE ME IDEAS FOR MY COMEBACK . AND TO THE PERSON WHO AKSED WHO IS BELLA'S BOYFRIEND (FAKE) IT'S EMBRY TO CAUSE EDWARD TO BE JELLY (JEALOUS.**

 **LOVE YOUR REVIEWS.**

 **SORRY! KEEP TUNED IN! :(**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Im back thanks for keep tuned in. But now here goes We meet again by ME!**_

* * *

 **BELLA'S POV**

* * *

When I sat down on the couch I asked all the Cullens to come and sit down with me because I needed to talk with them. My family left us alone but I knew they were listening to everything. Nosy morons.

When they were all seated I began talking.

"So as you see Edward didn't come back with me. He told me to tell you guys that he's at you guy's house and if he isn't there he's on his way to Tanya's coven." I couldn't help but sneer at Tanya's name. ' You lost your lover. It was all your fault' was all that went through my head.

"Oh thank you for the heads up, Be- Isabella." Esme said sounding in pain. WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I DONE!

"No, it's Bella not Isabella. Only my enemies call me that, k. You guys aren't my enemies." I said she smiled when I said that her family wasn't an enemy to me.

She just nodded.

"Bella please you have to believe us we didn't want to leave you we were trying to protect you from our life I swear we all were that's why Edward made us leave. We started looking for you when we found out what we did was mistake. Our plan is always school for 3 years and then we go back to searching for you please you have to believe us please. Please forgive us please!" Alice was on her knees in front of me sobbing. Wow! She really means it, but I will make em pay a little not Esme or Carlisle but the ' children' will have to pay.

"Okay I f-forgive you guys but not Edward what he did is not easy to forgive. But don't get your hopes up. We will not be like we use to be. I have a family I love so much and my children. Their my life. We will not be the best of friends I have my best friends. And also me and Edward are over we're not getting back together I have someone else." I stopped there to see their reaction they were all in pain. They gasped when my words sank in. I bet it was the I have someone else part. Embry's gonna like this being my fake boyfriend.

"Okay that's all we could ask is to forgive us we understand we cant be like the old times what we did is unforgivable, and im sorry we all are, Bella." Carlisle said.

"Forgiven I said. Im sorry this might sound rude but my family and I need a family meeting before school if you don't mind." I said sounding sad because I was clearly kicking them out.

"Of course we understand we'll be leaving anyways. It was great seeing you say goodbye to everyone form our part. Goodbye." and with that they disappeared.

"Family meeting wolves down stairs now." I called.

We all sat down on the sofas. All the new wolves noses were wrinkled. Morons.

"Ewww it smells very sweet. Damn vampires." muttered Jordon.

"Ewww it smells like shit. Damn wolves." muttered Will back.

We all laughed at that then got serious.

"Okay as you guys see Edward and I aren't getting back together." I announced. All the wolves cheered except Jacob, Marcos, Seth. They Knew I still loved Edward. Alex, Jaime, Yuli cheered as well. Melinda, Will, and Mary glared at me because they knew damn right that I still loved him. Anthony, Jemmett,, and Renesmee cheered but I saw right through. Renesmee seemed in pain and Anthony and Jemmett looked truly sad.

I didn't tell them about Embry and I because they would be mad. Our plan is that we were going act like we are together and even lie to our family about us being a couple.

After we made a few decisions we all went to different places I went upstairs and read a book while the others did their shit.

It wasn't until I heard Renesmee yelling at Anthony and I heard crashing that I knew my peace was over. Kids.

On my way downstairs I swear I almost cried of laughter when I passed by Jaime's and Yuli's room they were planning. Edward's death. God that's funny as fuck. They better not go on with their plan.

Melinda and Mary helped me get Renesmee off Anthony but I did notice Jemmett looking sad and depressed while sneaking out the back door and heading to the woods. Poor son of mine.

After I asked what happen I headed up stairs again to ready for school until I noticed Jemmett hasn't returned I panicked and asked everyone if they seen him but they only said they saw him go to the woods but I did too. Then he came walking through the backdoor.

"Where you JEMMETT CARILISLE SWAN I WAS WORRIED SICK!? Don't do that again, am I clear, young man!" I shouted while hugging him even though he's taller about 2 inches shorter then Edwards 6,2.

"Yes, mother." He answered looking sad. What happen I wondered, but I knew he wouldn't answer me.

* * *

 **JEMMETT'S POV**

* * *

I was sad and depressed and I knew everyone noticed it. I don't why I was sad and depressed when my mother told us she and weren't getting back together. I guess I wanted to have a father after not having one my whole life but I guess it isn't that way.

After mom went upstairs to read for sure I just sat on the sofa with my brother Anthony while he was putting mustaches on every person he saw in the magazines that belonged to our sister Renesmee. I knew that will end up ugly. I went to the kitchen to get a bag of chips. And when I got back Renesmee was on Anthony yelling at him for the mustaches he put on her magazines.

I knew my family saw me sneak out the back door but who cares.

As I was running through the woods I heard sobbing and yelling followed with bangs like a vampire breaking trees. I left them calm down while I sat down on the ground and sobbed. When they calmed down as well I went and saw it was Emmett. I always wanted to talk to him.

I noticed there wasn't any trees I knew he was sobbing because they left us without knowing mom was pregnant with us I knew it because he was yelling about it.

When he saw me he was sitting on the ground and he stood up seeming embarrassed that I heard him having his break down. I wonder if he heard me.

"Sup, Wyd? Wait." I asked. I ran as fast I can to get a tree trunk to sit on it was quite far because during his breakdown he knocked down every tree close by and crushed it to uncomfortable sitting piece so I went and got a tree trunk. when I got there he looked shocked at how fast I came back. Mom says im fats like dad we all are but im second after Anthony.

"Nothing you?" he asked me as well as answered.

"Not much just running away from the house you know. Renesmee lost it and her temper as u see is short and started fighting with Eddie and mom's trying to stop her as well as Melinda. Alex thinks we should fight you guys, so you guys could leave us alone. William's talking with the werewolves of some shit. Jaime's plotting Edward's death. Yuli is helping Jaime. Mary is trying to get Renesmee off Eddie with mom and Melinda." I told him while smirking when I called Anthony Eddie because he hated it.

"Does he like you calling him Eddie?" Emmett asked.

"HELL NO! He always gets all pissed off. And we start fighting nothing new." I answered honestly.

After that it was quiet not awkward quiet but comfortable quiet.

"You know I was named after you and my uncle Jasper." I said out of nowhere. He seemed shocked and touched.

" I didn't know that. Wow. I mean I t-thought she hated me. I betrayed her by leaving with my family." he said. I was shocked mom loved them a lot.

" I was named Jemmett like a mix between you and Jasper. J from jasper and Emmett from your still loves you guys even Edward as much as we hate it she does. But I don't think they will end up together. What do you think bout it, Em- uncle." I asked and he almost fell off the trunk where he was sitting on when I called me uncle.

"Uh, Umm, uh," he cleared his throat because he was stuttering for what I called him," I don't want her to take him back honestly I mean not in a bad way but because he deserves that and more. I mean he was stupid when he left you guys he told us that it was for her good and safety so of course we wanted your mother safe from our world but I guess it wasn't meant like that. We could've stayed and seen you guys grow up and later the others would join in, but no he decided, that bastard!" By the end he was standing up and punching the nearest trees while yelling.

I felt bad for him and sad so I stayed quiet in deep thought.

A while later when he had stopped told him I had to go get ready for school because we talked for a while.

"See yah later uncle! We'll bring mom's boyfriend kay. It was awesome spending time with you, bye." And with that I left and headed home to get ready.

I was the only that knew about mom's boyfriend I caught her and Embry talking bout it, but im going to act like I didn't know they were faking it.

When I went through the back door I was met with a pissed off mom. I was scared.

"Where you JEMMETT CARILISLE SWAN I WAS WORRIED SICK!? Don't do that again, am I clear, young man!" she shouted while hugging me even though im taller then her.

"Yes, mother. I answered sounding sad to my own ears.

And with that I headed upstairs and got dressed on got on my 2016 Dodge Challenger and headed to school with my family behind me. I saw Embry climb in my mom's ferrai with her. I guess he's joining us. I bet they want to make dad jealous. good plan. I knew mom loved him.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**

 **Im back yay! Give me ideas!**

 _I was listening "heartless", by Kanye West._

 **REVIEW!**


	34. Chapter 34

**EDWARD'S POV**

* * *

My family and I were just getting out of our cars when we heard wheels burning. The Swan's are here. I wonder if Bella would go to this high school I bet she will. I wonder where's Belle. **(THEY DONT KNOW BELLE IS REALLY BELLA JUST FYI).** I noticed how Emmett's face suddenly turned to horror and fear and gulit? I wonder why. I knew it had to be with the Swan's because his face changed when he heard the wheels.

I smelled the smell of werewolf coming from the red Ferrari. If im correct the same one Belle and Renesmee drove.

We waited until they got out so we could greet them but what I saw shocked me so much and caused me to so much hurt it put the phrase it ' hurt like a bitch' to sound like a phrase for a pinch. I was in so much pain there was no words to describe it.

On our way there Bella got out the red Ferrari and so did the werewolf Embry. Then when they met at the back of the car. He kissed her on the lips!

I couldn't take it I walked faster then average human and headed inside the school I knew my family understood but what shocked me was that her family's reactions most of them looked shocked.

Yuli and Mary looked happy for them. Alex and Jaime looked happy to. Melinda looked sad and in pain. William looked sad. Anthony looked sad and sort of happy. Jemmett looked depressed and sad I wonder why. Renesmee was a different story she looked to be in pain and so depressed and I saw that tears were streaming down her face I just wanted to hug her.

After I made it to my locker I just stood there and waited for the bell to ring. I saw Renesmee run in faster speed then humans but not much to cause then to suspect something. She ran inside the girls bathroom I saw because my locker isn't that far from the bathrooms.

I head sobbing coming from inside and I knew it was Renesmee.

After about 4 minutes since I left I saw everyone coming over here the Swans the werewolf and my family. Oh please don't rub it in my face.

"Hey, Edward, do you know where Renesmee went? I mean she just took off running and if Im right she ran crying." Mary asked me.

"Uh, yeah she's in the bathroom. I don't think it's a good idea to go inside you should leave her by herself she was crying and sobbing. If you listen closely you could hear her sobs." I answered. They all listened and heard her sobs. Poor girl I thought. My daughter.

"Bella should I go or you? I mean she'll listen to both. And I don't think Alex would go in the girls bathroom you know he's a better option for her to listen to. He's been through this. What do you think, B." Mary said. I didn't know what she meant by Alex knowing more about this.

"Uh, I'll bring her outside and Alex could take her home. What do you think, Alex?" she asked Alex. I don't know why.

"Sure I'll take her back home and tell her my story." Answered Alex.

I couldn't help but wonder what his story was. Embry also looked confused.

"Oh, was up, Im Embry Bella's boyfriend." Embry told me while stretching his hand towards me.

How easy it would be to just rip his arm right off. He was lucky that there were humans present.

"Edward, Edward Cullen." I answered while shaking his hand.

"Cool, I heard of you before." he said.

I just nodded and walked to my first class so I could wait there until the bell rang.

Just as the bell rang I saw Alex and Renesmee leaving.

The day passed by really quickly because I was drowning in new questions the whole day.

I almost forgot that Bella and her coven were coming over to our house today. Damn.

After I got to our house I headed to my piano and played a song that has been in my head since today. 3 hours later I finished 6 new compositions. I didn't notice until I stood up that my family was staring at me with different expressions. Happiness, pain, guilt.

"Im so proud son. Im so sorry I heard what happened in school." Esme said while she hugged me.

I couldn't take it anymore and started sobbing on her shoulder everything came crashing on me. When they kissed, when he introduced himself as her boyfriend.

I was snapped out a bit when everyone in my family hugged me, a family hug. In the end both my brothers were hugging me while I sobbed.

I stopped sobbing about 5 minutes before we heard a knock on the door.

I straighten up and so did everyone. Esme when and greeted them.

The rest of my family and I sat down and waited for them. When they came in view we stood up and shook hands. When I got to Bella I shook her hand and I swear everyone stopped and looked at us. At the same time we shook hands I felt the spark and I know she did too. I sat down next to Emmett and Jasper.

"So I guess you guys want blood sorry we only have mountain lion. Do you guys want human food?" Esme asked the triplets. Renesmee's eyes were still puffy form crying and I noticed that Anthony was on one of her sides rubbing her hand and Alex was at the other side rubbing her hand as well. I also noticed how she was glaring at Embry. If glares could kill he would be long dead. I wonder why she hated him.

"No we're good with blood." Jemmett answered for them.

"Tell if you change your mind." Esme said and with that she headed to the garage where we have our fridge full of blood. All animal.

"Do you guys want a tour around the house." Carlisle asked.

"Yeah sure if you don't mind." Bella answered.

"Of course we don't mind lets go." Carlisle answered and stood up we all followed.

"Here as you see is music room where we have every instrument-" Anthony cut Carlisle off which was funny.

"Awesome piano who plays?" He asked, while Bella glared wow she's beautiful with her motherly looks.

"Anthony shut up don't interrupt!" Bella hissed. MAN that was sort of hot! Head out of the gutter, EDWARD! I mentally yelled at myself.

"Sorry, Mr. Cullen." Anthony apologized.

"No it's okay and please it's Carlisle and Edward plays the piano ." Carlisle answered.

"Nice piano, Edward." Anthony said while turning to me.

"Thanks. Do you play?" I asked.

"Of course! Me and Renesmee rock that at that shit! Jemmett is whole different story he sucks so bad every time we try teaching he breaks the piano. IT's hella funny!" Anthony answered and everyone laughed expect Jemmett who was saying colorful words to his brother under his breath knowing his brother still heard him.

We showed all the rooms in the house and we ended in the living room. What we saw shocked us, we didn't even notice when Bella and Embry left us.

In front of us were Bella and Embry making out on the living room sofa. They pulled away when they heard Will clear his throat and they didn't even look sorry. Renesmee ran to our bathroom and we heard Renesmee throwing up. Oh no my poor daughter.

After she stopped throwing up we only saw a white blur pass by us. Jemmett and Anthony followed her.

* * *

 **REVIEW! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

 **Next chapter will be Renesmee's and Alex's pov. And Alex story of his gangster life.**

 **Edward might leave the next chapter or the one after that one. GIVE ME IDEAS1**

 _I was listening to " cold" by Jorge Mendez._

 ** _REVIEW!_**


	35. Chapter 35

**RENESMEE'S POV**

* * *

I still can't believe my mom doesn't want my dad, because I do want them back together like they use to when mom was human, but with us all included. I always wanted to have a father even if im already old for that shit but I still want it I always wanted a father still do.

I noticed how my brothers looked sad. I bet they are thinking the same thing as I am.

I stood up from the sofa where I was sitting with Jemmett and Anthony I put my magazine to go to the bathroom, but I swear I saw mischievous in Anthony's eyes I wonder what it was but still went to the bathroom.

When I got back to the sofa I noticed that Jemmett wasn't there but I also noticed that Anthony looked like he was hiding something and with that smirk plastered on his face I knew I wouldn't like it. That bastard.

I sat down while looking at him from the corner off my eye. When I opened my magazine I knew what he did. HE PUT MOTEHRFUCKING MUSTACHES ON EVERY PERSON IN THE MAGAZINE!

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT! YOU ASSHOLE WHY THE FUCK _WOULD_ YOU DO THAT. MOTHERFUCKING BASTERD!" I was beyond mad why the fuck would he do that. By now I was standing up and he was siting so I flipped the sofa he was sitting on and he fell with the sofa on top of him. I noticed my brother Jemmett by the backdoor.

I threw everything I got my hands on at Anthony and also said every curse I knew even in Italian. I was pissed off.

My mom came here just as Jemmett ran to the woods after slipping out the back door.

Then Mary and Melinda came and helped mom get me off Anthony while that bastard laughed his ass off.

After we told mom what happened she just chuckled. I glared at her.

I went to my room and locked the door. I curled in a ball in the corner of my room and sobbed.

I sobbed because I never had a father. I sobbed because mom and dad weren't going to be back together. I sobbed because im a bitch to others just because I don't want people to see my pain. I sobbed because my father might leave for Denali. I sobbed because my mother doesn't want my father. I sobbed because I took out my anger on my brother. And I sobbed because my life isn't perfect.

I later heard my mom yelling at Jemmett because we was out for a while with no word to us.

I got out of in daze and got dressed. While walking down the stairs I suddenly decided today I was going to try and make mom and dad back together.

On my way to my car my bad mood turned into a very happy mood that I was bouncing on my feet while twirling everyone looked at me weirdly but I didn't care I was happy cause my parents might get back together.

I also noticed that Embry got in my mom's Ferrari. I guess he's going with us but why not the others like Jacob or Seth. Okay I kind of have a crush on both. Head out of the gutter, Renesmee! I mentally shouted to myself.

I saw Jemmett get in a different car then before to go to school. Show off!

Of course like my family are one of those who like to make dramatic entrances so we burned wheels on our way there and Anthony is an ADDICT for dramatic entrance so he did a full circle while leaving marks of wheels on the concrete. I was full out laughing.

Show off. I muttered. But that moron just shrugged while smiling that sheepishly smile that always made girls fall on there knees in front of his dick. Whore!

When I got out of my car I saw my uncle Emmett's face full of fear, horror and guilt. What happen? I wondered.

What happen next was something I didn't think will ever happen I wasn't ready. I never would have been ready for what happen next.

Mom got out the red Ferrari and so did Embry. Then when they met at the back of the car. He kissed her on the lips!

I saw my dad walk faster then average human inside school and his family looked shocked at my mother's action and seemed sad for my dad.

My family's reactions were different. Yuli and Mary looked happy for them. Alex and Jaime looked happy to. Melinda looked sad and in pain. William looked sad. Anthony looked sad and sort of happy. Jemmett looked depressed and sad. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt tears sliding down my throat. I was in so much pain and felt depressed so depressed. On my way here I was so happy that my dad didn't do anything that would make my mom reject him and with my hopes over the clouds, but nooooooooooo my mom ruined it by being with EMBRY! That asshole he ruined it.

I ran to the bathroom a little faster but I didn't give a fuck.

On my way to the girls bathroom I saw my dad by the lockers looking sad.

I locked myself in an empty stall and cried. I didn't hear what was happening outside but I heard girls wondering what happened to me and my family and the asshole and the Cullens talking.

After about 7 minutes of crying my mom came in and tried to hug me but I pulled away and ran outside where Alex wrapped his arm around my waist and took me outside to his car or mine. On our way outside I saw my dad looking at me while walking in his class. Oh why did my mom do that.

Alex opened the door to my passenger door while he went to the driver's side.

I didn't know why he took me home, but I just wanted to get home and cry. I didn't notice that we got home until I found myself on the living room sofa on Alex's lap. He was always tough around the edges and also when people appear threating to his family but soft as a pillow in the inside. Alex and I were always close. When he was human his father left his mom without knowing she was pregnant.

"Nessie your mom said to tell you all my story not only parts but everything. I'll tell you how I felt." Alex said.

"When I was just 4 years old my mom told me her and my dad's story." Alex said.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**

 **IM SORRY I KNOW I SAID I WAS GOING T0 TELL ALEX'S STORY NEXT CHAPTER. THE ONE AFTER THE NEXT ONE OR THE ONE AFTER EDWARD WILL LEAVE AND BE BACK WITH THE DENALI'S.**

 _I WAS LISTENING TO " DIVA" BY BEYONCE._

 **REVIEW! GIVE ME IDEAS.**


	36. Chapter 36

**ALEX'S POV**

* * *

I have to do this. Deep breath, Alex. Deep breath, Alex. In, out, in, out. I have to help her get over her depression

"When I was just 4 years old my mom told me her and my dad's story." I told her.

* * *

 _ **Human memories ( I just came up with this and everything that he is saying is his gangster story is what he's telling her)**_

* * *

 _I woke up to the sound of my friend next door laughing with his dad. I always wanted a dad. Someone to stand by me and play with me. I then heard crying. It came from my Mom in the living room where she sleeps I told her she could sleep on my bed but she stills sleeps on the floor._

 _"Mommy, what's wrong. Why you crying?" I asked my mom who was on her side with tears following of her cheeks to the floor._

 _"Nothing my angel. I know that look on your face what do you want to know." my asked while wiping her tears._

 _"Where is my daddy?" I asked he and she just started crying again. I felt bad and hugged her._

 _"Mommy don't tell me if it makes you cry." I told her._

 _"No, no. It's okay I knew this day would come and I think it's time." She said and got a far away look in her eyes._

 _"It was a late night and some guys were following I was scared, but then some guy pulled me by my waist and pushed me in an I alley I was scared thinking he will rape me. He just put a finger to his mouth telling me to be quiet. He then faced the guys about 5 I was scared for him and me but I just heard shots and cussing and running. He then came back and I saw his beautiful face with a few scars. He had blonde hair and lite blue eyes. he asked me if I was okay. I was shocked when I saw his attire. He was a gangster. I asked him what he wanted but he just said 'hello the names Alex.' I answered saying thanking you over and over he said welcome and said see me round. I kept seeing him a lot everywhere I knew he was following me because he was everywhere. Until one time I caught him and asked him why was he following me I didn't mind because I knew I had huge crush but it felt different. He asked me out and I said yes cause I had a crush. When our date came I was nervous we went to the movies then to a restaurant. He told me about himself. His parents always worked and don't care about him, he was indeed a gangster, he was a third child, one younger brother and an older step sister, he was with gangsters since he was in 6th grade, he always felt like family with his gangster family, after I told him about myself he asked me if I was scared of him and I of course answered no, so he asked me if I wanted to meet the gang. I said sure and met them. They were very nice not like you see them now, they were nice and very protective of me. He told me he loved me 2 months later and I told him I loved him to he was very happy about it. He told me his bad stuff and good stuff. our life seemed awesome there were downs like when his enemy gang kidnapped me he and his family found me and killed the one gangster that kidnapped me. It was nasty because it was my first time they did that I was half passed out when they did that the gangster hit me pretty bad. Your dad was pretty guilty about it. He was different since then on saying he was dangerous for me. 2 months later after the incident. We made love for the first time he didn't know he could have kids because of the fights he had and the doctor said he wouldn't be able to have kids. So that night it was magical we didn't use protection because we didn't need it. Later on another gangster tried killing me when we were walking hand in hand on my birthday in the city at night. It seemed that was the last straw because I didn't see him until 4 days later. He told me to walk with him to an alley by my house. He said we weren't worth it and he was lying about loving me I was heart broken then he said he was leaving. He left. Two weeks later I found out I was having his little miracle you my, Alexander Manders Jr. I love you." was what she said by the end she was crying I didn't know what everything she said meant but I knew my daddy left my mommy. I cried with her knowing I was not going to meet my daddy like I wanted to._

 _I still remembered that day and was always sad about it until I was in 5th grade I didn't give a fuck about it. My mom and I lived in a bad place full of gangs she didn't know it affected me. Men always talking to me. Until one day I gave in and smoked with them I learned how to aim, I learned to drink, I learned to smoke, I learned how to roll some, I learned how to use a knife, I learned how to get girls. I became a gangster. My mom's worst nightmare. I didn't give a fuck the gang was my family. Especially Carlos my father the one I never had. One day my mom found my gun while I was hiding it she was so mad at me and disappointed. She was mad at me she didn't talk to me. I was just 10 years old. She was crying. I didn't care. I was a god at that shit. Everyone feared me. I was that sick motherfucking gangster that was feared by his own family. But deep down I still missed my father. I put that act so they didn't see who I was. One day everyone ganged up on me. 3 different gangs and some of my own. I knew I couldn't make it. They left me to die on the streets my last words were mom forgive me. I then saw a angel, Mary she said was he name. Then she bit me and now im here._

* * *

 ** _END OF HUMAN MEMOREIS( I GOT SOME IDEAS FROM KING LIL G VEDIOS)_**

* * *

When I got out of my story I looked at her. She looked sad, angry, happy? I don't know why she looked happy, but I made her happy.

"Umm, wow, Alex. Im sorry about your story. I didn't know. Thanks I now its rude but im happy that not only am I and my brothers gone through this fatherless life." Renesmee said which shocked me. She was depressed.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**

 **HOW WAS IT I MADE ALL THAT UP. GIVE ME IDEAS. EDWARD IS LEAVING IN THE ONE AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER HOPEFULLY.**

 _I was listening to my FAVORITE song," Hopeless boy" by KING LIL G._

 **REVIEW!**


	37. Chapter 37

**ALEX'S POV**

* * *

By end of her sentence of why she was happy she was crying I guess tears of pain and happiness. Oh poor girl.

I did what I wanted my mom to do every time I was sad, but she didn't because she didn't know I was sad, I hugged her while she cried on my shoulder.

Half an hour later she stopped crying. Her eyes were puffy of crying and I noticed that some of the pain that she always tried to hide behind her eyes disappeared I bet she just wanted to get rid of it but didn't trust no one and now she trust me. Some pain.

"Renesmee why did it happen today. Why did you react until today?" I asked curious.

"Okay, last night when I got inside my room I thought of a plan to get my parents together and came up with a awesome plan I was going to use it today you know. I was so happy, did you see how I was twirling while going to my car. I was that happy. And when I got to school and saw mom and Embry my hopes were crushed." she said with tears running down her face. Poor girl.

"Nessie, get this clear in your head you are not suppose to keep this pain to yourself tell someone your brothers or mother or hell even Edward, your father. Your luckey you now have us your family, your brothers, your mom, and your dad I never had that. I had no one. Talk to your dad talk to him about how you feel about him, * _principessa_." I told her.

"What n-n-no I cant talk to him! He'll think im a wimp and will think that im a spoiled brat and wont like me. He will ignore me and he will leave again. He wont like me. He will only love my brothers but not me. No I cant." Ahh now I know why she's scared. She's scared Edward wont like her.

" _* Bambino,_ of course he will love you. Fathers love their kids dearly especially their daughters and hell your his only daughter he's more nervous then you. okay, promise me you will do this. For me I never had the chance to do this talk to my dad." I told her sincerely.

After 10 minutes of staring she talked.

"Okay, I will try for you uncle Alex." I was touched I knew we were having one of our private talks but I just got to my heart every time she called me uncle.

We stayed there with her on my lap for bout 1 hour I knew Bella wanted me to take her back to the Cullens.

" Let's go back to your dad's house and you will act better and apologize for your not nice things bout them, kay." I told her while standing up.

She just stood up and followed me. I headed to the garage and opened the passenger door of my 2015 Rolls Royce Phantom for Renesmee. How I love that car.

I ran to my door and hopped in I turned on my care and just sat there listening to the engine how awesome it sounds, until I heard Renesmee laugh.

I followed my mate's scent, Mary. It's like my nose and heart leads me to my lover.

I got there quickly because of my car's speed and I missed Mary.

"Ready." I asked Renesmee. She just nodded.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD WHO'S CAR IS IT!? IS IT A 2015 Rolls Royce Phantom!?" I HEARD EMMETT, JASPER, AND ROSALIE Say.

"Yeah it is." I said as Renesmee and I walked through the front door.

"Awesome, but question how many cars do you guys have, I mean there all cool as fuck." Rosalie said.

"We have lots. We each have about 6 or more cars each. We have under ground garages under the house." Bella said. They all looked shocked.

"Amazing. No offence but when is Isabelle getting here." Jasper asked. My family all laughed expect Bella who just smiled.

"Okay I know this was rude of my part. But as you know I have many gifts and I made myself look different, but to the point of this crap is that I was Belle." Bella said while we laughed. We stopped when Bella glared at us. Man she can be scary.

"Oh thanks for letting us know." Jasper said. Ha. No one had the balls to speak, but him.

"Yeah sorry bout that, so..." Bella said trailing off. I barley noticed how Renesmee's hand was crushing mine I guess because I was looking at Mary and laughing at the Cullens.

I knew it was because of Bella so I looked and saw Embry with his arm around her waist. If im correct I remember her saying Edward use to do that to her when she was human. WHAT THE FUCK is wrong with Bella!? Really Bella Embry. I mean Embry's chill, but they are notttttttttttttt meant to be together romantically only together as siblings.

It then hit me. SHE WANTS TO MAKE EDWARD JEOLOUS SO They COULD END UP TOGETHER AGAIN! SHE'S PLAYING HARD TO GET! THAT'S MY SISTER AND CREATOR!

I don't know what got in me but I just said it.

"Day-um Bella that's smart." I told her. Everyone looked at me. I mean everyone, because it was quiet and I just said it out of nowhere.

"For what am I smart, im smart at tons of shit, Alex." she asked me with a worried smile. I just shrugged and winked.

"Okay it's time for us to leave. Thanks for having us here Carlisle. Im sorry about mine and Embry's little show. Farewell." Bella said and Embry had to add in.

"Yeah, but im not sorry for showing how much I love my-" he didn't even finish because before I could hold Renesmee back she lunged at Embry with dark green eyes. SHE'S PISSED!

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" she screamed at him and with that he phased into his werewolf form. They rolled outside he didn't fight back because Bella will be furious if he hurt her daughter.

"Umm yeah we'll be leaving." Bella said sad.

"Yeah, good-bye, dear. Do you need help to get her off him?" Carlisle asked.

"Nah, we're good, but thanks, god-bye." we all stood up and left to get Renesmee off Embry.

I had a feeling that something will happen that will affect Bella.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**

 **I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE GIVE ME AT LEAST 4 REVIEWS FOR EACH CHAPTER,PLEASE. ALSO GIVE ME IDEAS! NEXT CHAPTER EDWARD IS LEAVING OR IF I DONT GET THERE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THEN TEH ONE AFTER THE NEXT FOR SURE. REVIEW!**

 _I was listening to," Sinner," by Phora. I don't know why but it inspired me._

 **REVIEW!**


	38. Chapter 38

**_Wasss up, guys its awesome. What's awesome. All the views, followers, reviews, come on it's great. I love it. okay so I read_** _Shark Saver 23's **review, and I was like damn what was I going to do and I came up with idea that Renesmee was going to talk with Edward and they will have a small daughter- father bonding time and they come up with him leaving, but coming back soon. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

 **EDWARD'S POV**

* * *

I didn't know what to think or do. My day was fucked up all kind. First, I find out my love goes to my high school, also she's over me and has someone else, also she doesn't think we'll be together, also I saw then kiss in school and my house. For fuck sakes in my house!

On my way to school with my siblings I came up with my decision. I was going to leave for Denali for a while to get away from all this shit. I was leaving because I couldn't stay and see Bella be over me, even though that's why I left, but I didn't want to see it right in front of my face.

This time I noticed the tension between Bella and her coven. I wonder what happened. I also saw that Embry looked in pain and had small scars on his face though humans cant see because their fading quickly, also how Renesmee was glaring at him.

I was shocked and so was my family when Renesmee came our direction with one last glare at Embry.

"So wanna hang out. Im full of Embry's shit,' Renesmee you need to understand that I love your mother,'" I noticed how her eyes watered and her voice cracked when she said the word love," im full of that bullshit, so whatever can I hang I mean have some family bonding time." she said. We were floored, she didn't have so much sarcasm to make it hurtful, just right.

"Of course you can, sweetie. Whenever, so can your brothers." Rosalie said. Renesmee snorted so we looked at her. I was kind of sad that she did such an unlady-like thing. Damn fatherly instincts kicking in.

"No offence, but it'll take Edw-da-Edward decades to earn Jr.'s Anthony as we call him trust. Don't worry bout Jemmett I bet he forgave you already Edward. I heard he talked with Em- uncle Emmett." Renesmee said. Everyone was shocked when she was about to call me dad. I was over the moon that she even tried, okay I was jealous that she called Emmett uncle but me not dad, but she tried.

"Umm we don't know how to answer that but you can hang with u-us." Jasper answered.

"Thanks, uncle Jasper." Renesmee said with a smile. Damn there goes the jealousy.

Jasper looked floored with shock. Lucky bastard.

"Soooo." Renesmee said.

"Umm can we ask questions?" Alice asked.

"Sure why not shoot." Renesmee said. I noticed how she turned and shot Alex a smirk.

Renesmee noticed that we were looking at her.

"Oh bout that like you heard I can read minds and my uncle over there is bugging me. I mean sometimes mindreading gets on my nerves," Renesmee told us.

"Tell me about it." we heard Anthony muttered. Renesmee just smiled when she heard her brother.

"Eavesdropping is for bitches, son of a bitch." Renesmee said loud enough for the supernatural across the parking lot. We were shocked by her language.

"Shut the fuck up, hoe. We have the same parents." We heard Anthony say back. We also heard Alex and Jemmett laughing as well as Mary and Jaime laughing.

"Whatever, bastard." Renesmee shot back while lifting her middle finger in his way. Wow.

"Oh, that's how me and my dearest brother Eddie-kins talk, to each other." She said. And of course Emmett cracked up because he calls me Eddie-kins and so does Renesmee.

"Bitch!" We heard Anthony call across the parking lot.

"Bastard!" Renesmee called back. By now everyone in the parking lot were staring. Just awesome. And of course the whispers started.

"OMG did you hear how Renesmee called the hot boy bastard which also means born of parents that are not together. I bet his parents weren't together and neither his parents didn't wanted him so he got taken to the orphanage. I bet his parents had a night stand and his dad didn't want him and left his mom and she couldn't with a baby cause she's young so she took im to the orphanage and now he's here. How sad." I think a girl named Cassie said.

"Man that girl almost got it expect of the part where the dad knew he left her pregnant and that the mom took him to the orphanage also the supernatural is missing." I heard Jaime say. All my fault.

"You son of a bitch close your mouth, asshole." I heard Yuli hiss at her mate.

"Oh shit that hot boy better not be that new girl's boyfriend because you could so tell that she and Edward are meant to be. They'll look awesome together. I just know it." A girl named Casandra from my history class said. I hope god hears that.

"That new girl is so beautiful I bet she and Edward will look awesome together." Mackenzie says from my English class.

" I bet I can get in her pants before Mike." Said some asshole named Taylor.

"That piece of ass is mine, that Edward boy better fuck off because people are wrong me and her are meant to be not that moron." Said the boy named Taylor. Another Mike.

"Assholes. Let's get in before the bell rings that shitty teacher gets on my nerves with her "Renesmee class is meant to start at 8:00 not 8:05" seriously it takes everything in me not to just jump on her and suck her dry. Damn." she said we were shocked by the part of her saying that she wants to feed off her teacher.

* * *

 **SORRY I DIDNT UPSTAE IN A WHILE I WAS BUSY! I'LL UPDATE SOONER NEXT TIME. EDWARD WILL HAVE LEFT BY CHAPTER 41. I DONT KNOW WHEN I WILL STOP BUT I WILL MAKE MY CHAPTERS LONGER TO FITB MORE SHIT IN THEM. REVIEW! GIVE ME IDEAS, PLZ.**

 _I was listening to," Worth it," by Fifth Harmony. I don't know why but it inspired me._

 ** _REVIEW! GIVE ME IDEAS._**


	39. Chapter 39

**RENESMEE'S POV**

* * *

I was full of Embry staring at my mom and telling me that my mom isn't going to be my dad's mate. And it hurt so motherfucking bad.

I could tell I shocked them with me saying how I would drain a human more like my teacher. I mean really that bitch is getting on my nerves.

"So see yeah fam. Oh wait a fuckin second. Imma sit with you guys today k. Cool thanks see yah." And with that I left to my English class, hopefully Embry isn't there or my mom cause I'll run. I know coward but im very pissed and hurt. Damn. Double damn next period I have with my mom. Shit.

And triple damn there goes Embry through my first period door. And quadruple damn he sitting next to me. Oh why, why is it damn Renesmee day.

"Hey, Nessie." Embry greeted me.

"Uhumm." I answered. That bastard.

"Look if your mom and I work out though I doubt I mean with your dad in the picture, but if we do work out I want this to work out between me and you, k. Also, I know me and your mom wont work out cause I know deep down she knows she still loves Edward." Embry said. Wait did he say he doubts.

"Hey did you jut say that you doubt?!" I asked hopefully.

" Yeah I know that im just a distraction to Bella because your dad's here, I mean she even told me but im fine with it cause I don't love her that way. Whatever just meet me at the forest after lunch and ditch so I could tell you everything, k." Embry told me. Dumbass I wanted to know. Like RIGHT NOW! I guess I have to wait.

Class flashed by very quickly. No they didn't I was waiting for lunch at least I could spend my time with my fam and then talk with Embry. That shit Embry's has to tell me could change my world and bring happiness to me and my brothers though they wont admit it, I know they will be happy. I always wanted my dad with my mom. I missed him. Every time.

The bell rang and I was about to break dance. HELL YEAH!

On my way to the cafeteria I met up with my brothers and they told me what I was doing and I of course told them im fine well I snapped at them but who cares im about to know if my mom loves my dad!

"Wasss up peeps!" I told the Cullens when I sat down at their table which is across the room from mine family's

"Uhhh nothing wat bout you, Renesmee?" Emmett answered.

"Nuhh-thing." I answered back.

"Cool. So how was class." my da- Edward asked.

"Awesome I was talking with Embry and he said-. Never mind it was Uhhh boring." I answered. Shit they know something's up.

"No offense but I thought Embry annoys you and you were pissed off at him and now you're talking to him, what's that?" Uncle Jasper asked me. Shit they remembered. Duhh they're vampires.

"Yeah, we got on terms but not all buddy buddy but this is serious and well yeah how was you guys class." I asked so they could leave me alone. And they did.

After all the chit chat and lots of glares from my lovely brothers the bell rang. AND IT WAS TIME FOR RENESMEE AND EMBRY TALK!

I met Embry at the cafeteria doors after everyone left and of course tons of humans 'were like are they going to hook up' Ewww!. Never.

After we walked to the middle of the forest he started.

"Okay Renesmee remember you cant tell no one okay." He told me. Duhh why are we here and not in front of my family(s).

"Yeah I swear I wont." I answered.

"Okay so when Bella came to La Push and told us the news I was like 'hey you should make Edward jealous and see if he loves you' and well at first she was like that's stupid but then she was okay. And now here we are faking. But Renesmee I want you to know to not get your hopes up they could not end up together and that shit will hurt, k. And I love Bella like a sister so every time I kiss her I feel like im kissing her because its a dare, it helps not with trying not to gag. And if your mom and I end up together not that I think we will but if we do don't hate me or the man she loves treat him like a dad, at least you will have a father figure. I never had a father figure except the tribe members. I love you like a niece k but it could change, keep that in mind. And no not in the romantic way I guess. And your mom loves him and she knows, but isn't sure if its real." Embry finished and I was about to jump up and down cause my mom loves my dad! She needs help.

"She needs help. OMG! Lets tell the Cullen's expect my dad. Yay!" I squealed. Oh. My. God! That was girly.

"Okay we'll try but first family well your coven you know. Lets go." and with that set we left in search of my house cause school was over. Yay.

When we got there the Cullens were there including Esme and Carlisle. Yay the plan will start first I have to tell the family.

"Wasss up people. Not to be rude but I need to talk with Alex, Jaime, Will, Melinda, Mary, Yuli, and my stupid brothers." I kind of yelled of excitement They all stared but followed me.

After I told them everything they agreed after lots of arguments. My brothers were like whatever they didn't care, but I knew they liked my plan. My family was a little bit difficult.

* * *

 **SORRY I TOOK ME SO LONG NEXT UPDTAE IN 3 WEEKS SORRY. REVIEW! PLEASE SUGGJEST! sorry FOR GRAMMER.**

 _ **I WAS LISTENING TO,"** SINNER BY PHORA," INSPIRED ME._

 ** _REVIEW!_**


	40. Chapter 40

**EDWARD'S POV**

* * *

I still don't know why my family insisted in coming to over Bella's house, but we did. Right now Renesmee pulled her family except Bella to talk to them.

When they finally came back she came over to me.

"Hey, Edward can we talk?" She asked ME!?

" Sure." I answered. I followed her over to the forest. I decided to tell her I was leaving for Denali. I decided that in biology that I couldn't stay and see Bella so in love with someone that is not me.

"Okay, I want you to tell me if you really love my mom and the story." she told me. Oh shit!

So I told her everything and I ended by apologizing to her and she cried. When she started crying I didn't know what to do so I hugged her and I guess it helped.

"Oh Ed- dad I forgive you." She mumbled in my chest. I wanted to jump of happiness because she called me dad, when I turned to a vampire my dreams of becoming a father flew out the window but now here I was with my daughter calling me dad, I just need the love of my life by my side and my two sons. I was am glad that she told me everything she wanted to even when she screamed at me and a very colorful stream of words, but I deserved it.

"Dear, I have something to tell you." I told her.

"Okay what is it dad." she asked.

"I-I Im leaving-" I didn't even finish when she started sobbing. Oh no.

"W-w-w-w-h-h-h-h-y-y-y-y- I thought- you-we-weren't g-going t-t-t-to leav-e a-a-gain." she sobbed out.

"No, no dear im just leaving for about 1 or 2 months. Just to clear off my mind and I also cant stand to see your mother so in love without me, im sorry. But I promise to stay in contact, I give you my word. Please understand." I begged her.

"O-o-kay but please call me and everything, please I just got you back." she begged me.

"Of course honey. I will." I hugged her after I finished.

"Baby, do you think your brothers will want to talk to me?" I asked her.

"I don't think Anthony would but Jemmett would." she answered.

" I will ask both of them cause I love all 3 of you the same." I told her.

"Dad where are you going?" she asked me.

"Im staying with close family friends in Denali." I answered. This somehow made her smile, I wonder why, so I asked.

" Tell them I said hello." she told me.

"If you don't mind me asking how do you know them?" I asked.

"I met them, on a hunting spree." she said back.

"Okay, just asking." I said.

"Also when are you leaving?" She asked.

"Im leaving this night, im sorry." I said back.

"Oh." and with that she started crying again

After she stopped crying I took her back home.

"Umm can I talk to you, Jemmett." I asked.

"Sure why not." he said with a grin that looked exactly like mine. Wow.

* * *

 **RENESMEE'S POV**

* * *

I cant believe that I actually talked to my father and told him everything I felt and wanted to say, but I did feel guilty that I let everything out and screamed at him what I always wanted to scream at him, but I felt better. I am still upset that he has to leave for a while, but love hurts.

" Yeah I guess. When you get back we should do a race, Edward or I mean dad or whatever." I heard Jemmett tell our dad. Man I thought he would already call him dad by the time they got back.

Oh shit! I thought when I realized Edward was gonna talk with Anthony next.

And Anthony hates him more then love him. He always speaks his mind and with dad he will make dad wish he was never born. Crap.

"Hey, uh Anthony can I talk to you?" dad said and also made a mistake. Anthony HATES when they address him and stutter. He's _too_ good for that.

"Sure why not, lets go so you could brainwash my head with loads of shit like you did to my stupid siblings so I could forgive you and my mom fall for you again and then you gonna leave us. Sure lets go, motherfucker." like I thought. There goes Anthony talking out his mind, with that calm voice, but I could see it in his emerald green eyes that he was angry and hurt.?

Everyone gasped except Alex and Jaime who whooped. Motherfuckers.

"Please go talk to your fa-father he needs to talk to you and if u don't get your ass over there I swear your cars are dead and also your videogames." and with my that my mom flamed her hands on with blue fire which you cant put out only her.

"Oh sure mom let me go over there and hear all his dipshit. Not gonna happen. But if u want me to really go with him i will but only i am gonna be coming alive, okay." and with that Anthony lit his hands up on fire.

And with that my mother slapped Anthony across the face. HOLY SHIT! I thought.

Everyone gasped no one laughed not even Jaime, but I felt the laughter building up inside of me and by the looks of everyone they were bout to start laughing.

"Apologize to your father this instant, Edward ANTHONY MASEN SWAN-CULLEN JR.!" my mother laughed and that was it I laughed and laughed.

The Cullens gasped again cause my mom said Anthony's last name was Cullen.

"Im sorry Edward for wat I said and sure why not lets go talk." Anthony grumbled.

"Hey Anthony man up I would give anything to talk to my father again and apologize for I said do wat I never could." Alex told Anthony and Anthony did wat he was told he knew how Alex wanted to talk to his father.

And off they went to the woods.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**

 **Sorry that I haven't updated in forever I was terribly busy and with problems. I'll update faster and Edward will leave in the next chapter then it will be Jemmett's pov to show wat they talked bout the Anthony's. u know one of them has to be mad at him why not Anthony the jr. give me ideas. SORRY BOUT MY GRAMMER!**

 **AND IF U R GONNA GIVE ME BAD REVIEWS WELL THEN SHOVE IT UP U ASS AND FUCK OFFF DONT READ IT IF U DONT LIKE IT!**

 _I was hearing" all the way up" by fat joe. love that song._

 **REVIEW!**


	41. Chapter 41

_**Sorry for taking so long to update tons of shit going on in my life. truly sorry. hope you enjoy this story. shout out to one of the best stories edroar the angry lion by tropical sorbet. Great story! here goes We meet again by ME! sorry for the delay**_

* * *

 _ **ANTHONY'S POV(** OH SHIT HOW ARE HIS THOUGHTS?!)_

* * *

Ahh shit why am I even doing this?! Oh yeah my mom and family.

I looked around for the first time after walking behind Edward for like 2 minutes. We were in what it think the middle of the woods. I couldn't stop my myself and chuckled out loud at the thought that he was gonna say he was leaving just like he told my mom 25 years ago.

" Mind sharing what's so funny, Anthony?" Edward asked me without turning around.

" Yes I mind! I'm full of this shit where are we even going?! Don't you think this is far enough and btw if you are gonna tell me you are leaving like you told my mom 25 years ago go for it I don't give a fuck! No one does! Die we wont even blink a eye!" I shouted. Man I do have anger issues. Ahh whatever idgaf.

He stayed quiet for a while before he spoke.

" Okay. And you're right its far enough I was just trying to get my thoughts together. Sorry, Anthony." was his lame ass excuse. Dipshit!

"So... I don't have time for your bullshit. Are you going to say something cause right now I could have some girl sucking my dick." I told him after 5 minutes of silence. I noticed him flinch.

"Umm well I wanted to apologize for what happen 25 years ago and to tell you that if I knew Isabella was pregnant with you guys I would have stayed but you guys were a surprise. But im very sorry that this happen and you guys think of my family and I the way you guys do. Truly sorry." BULLSHIT!

"Hey Edward I thought you knew how babies are made because if you did know you would have known that you need to use protection so we don't come out as a surprise. But I guess you were so horny at the time that you didn't give a fuck about how my mother would have to go with the pain of having us. So nope we weren't that much of a surprise YOU could have stopped us from being a surprise but like I said you didn't give a fuck!" I nothing but yelled at him.

"Im so sorry you think that way. I asked Carlisle if it were possible to convince children and he told me no but I guess your mother and I were the first to try this our love was very but very strong." LAMEEEEEEEEEEEE!

" Actually no there's more of our kind hybrids. That's on you still. Didn't research enough cause you didn't give a fuck." I snapped at him.

"Im very sorry for that but I do give a fuck like you say. And please watch your language, Anthony." how dare he tell me that. He never was there.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! You never were there when we needed you and now here you are trying to take over the daddy dearest card but guess what motherfucker?! I ain't falling for that shit. You had a chance but you left. Live with it or fuck off. We don't want you or need you. We were happy before you guys came. Do us a favor and leave." I told him calmly. wow I kinda felt better after telling him that.

"Thank you for your opinion. But please forgive my family. And there also was another reason for coming to talk to you. im leaving for Denali tonight." Edward said. Pfff like I cared.

"Dude why would I care die I wouldn't care at all. Oh btw Tanya knows how to suck tell her I said im waiting." I laughed.

" That's all I wanted to say." he said. Stupid!

"okay im leaving ur dipshit." and with that I ran back home. I heard him behind me.

I jumped through my bedroom window and connected my iPhone and blasted Tupac to all it went. so loud the walls shook a little. I was passed pissed at Edward. Trying to brainwash me like he did to Nessie and Jemmett.

* * *

 **BELLA'S POV**

* * *

Everyone knew Anthony was here when Tupac started blasting from upstairs at the loudest it could go the walls shook a little.

Damn he's mad. I wonder what Edward told him to get him that mad.

Talking of the devil the front door opened and in came Edward.

"Hey Bella can I talk to you please?" he asked me. Shit doesn't he get it I don't want him we talked already.

"Sure whatever." and with that stood up and headed outside cause he ain't leading me nowhere. I'm not falling for that again.

"So what do you want Edward I thought we talked already." I told him. After I got to woods at the side of the house.

"Well I just wanted to apologize again and ask you if you could please forgive my family it was all my fault and im leaving tonight to Denali for about a month or 2. I know you don't care but I wanted to tell you myself." Edward told me shit.

Dang good thing he didn't lead me here cause it would have hurt more with him leading me somewhere in the woods and telling me he's leaving.

"Okay thanks for telling me but with my gifts I would have found out anyway so yeah this was a waste of time." Fuck bitchy Bella came for a visit.

"Umm okay sorry for wasting ur time." Edward apologized. Shit! why why bitchy Bella why right now.

"Okay well im heading inside and im sorry for what Anthony told you." I apologized in behalf of Anthony cause he'll never apologize and I know him he must have said tons of shit to Edward.

"Its okay I dissevered it and more." he said. Damn Anthony said some bad shit to him.

With that I headed inside and saw everyone talking.

"Hey Bella the Cullens invited us to hunt with them this weekend watcha think." Melinda told me after I sat down.

"Seems like a great idea. Thank you Carlisle we'll be there. Now Renesmee do you mind in going upstairs and telling Anthony that Tupac is a great rapper and we know it but to lower the music its to loud and to go hunt animals. because I've noticed that his eyes are turning red a little bit that even his gifts cant hide it and he's been smelling like human blood." I told Renesmee and saw the shocked faces of everyone because I guess they didn't notice or like that Anthony is drinking human blood. I didn't either.

"Yup." and she headed upstairs.

A few seconds later the music went off and we heard two pairs of footsteps going downstairs. Anthony's and Renesmee's.

"Damn I got caught. that sucks." Anthony said with a smile.

"Well its late I think we should head home. Thanks for letting us visit you guys." Carlisle said while shaking my hand.

"Our pleasure. Have a good visit with the Denali's, Edward, send them my thanks and greetings." I told the Cullens.

"of course I will, Bella." he answered.

"goodbye, swans." and with that they ran back home.

" Well im going to hunt Imma be back before school." after I told them that I ran trying to get lost in the woods and sob because Edward was leaving and might come back with Tanya.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW!**_

 _ **THERE GOES CHAPTER 40. GIVE ME IDEAS ILL ANSWER. REVIEW! SORRY FOR MY SPELLING.**_

 _LISTENING TO " CHEAP THRILLS" BY SIA._

 ** _REVIEW!_**


	42. Chapter 42

**FUCK! long ass time since I last wrote anything. Personal problems and college shit. i'll try to keep updating but im not promising that, my boyfriend's in jail so lots of shit going on. SORRY! Please excuse my awful writing I sorta haven't written stories in a long time.**

* * *

 **EDWARD'S POV**

* * *

"So _Edward,_ do you have everything you need. Charger, wallet, car keys, passport, and your phone in your suitcases?" Alice asked me for the fifth time.

"Yes, yes Alice I have everything. And before you ask again im sure I want to leave, im sure I have everything, im sure im okay, and yes i'll be just fine. Anything else you're gonna ask?" I told her.

"Yes I love you big brother and im going to miss you the most," she said as she hugged me.

" I love you too annoying pixie." I told her as I ruffled her pixie hair.

" Ayyyy leave my hair alone it took me hours to perfect!" Alice explained.

"Oh lord! Women are so dramatic. Alice, sis, sis, how does jasper put up with you?" I asked laughing.

" Trust me Edward I ask myself that everyday, but I think it's because I love her so much." Jasper said as he walked through my bedroom door.

" You guys are mean!" Alice whined and pouted as I let go of her.

" Well guys I think it's time to tell everyone else goodbye and head out or i'll miss my flight. Mind helping me roll my suitcases down?" I asked them.

They both rolled 2 suitcases down with me.

"Family would you mind coming downstairs." I whispered knowing well tht they heard me loud and clear. I wasn't even done with the sentence when my family was standing in front of me.

" Well I think it's time for me to leave. I'll be back soon. I'll miss you all." I said. I noticed how Esme looked broken but understood I was doing the right thing and smiled a little when she noticed me looking at her.

" I'll miss you mom." I said as I hugged her

" Me too son. I love you." was all she could say before running into Carlisle's arm.

After everyone told me goodbye and hugged the shit out of me I took off but not before passing the road to Bella's house and wishing I never left.

* * *

 **Anyone wanna continue my story. I don't think ill be able to ughhh. if you do please message me**


End file.
